Kingdom Days
by RedButterfly33
Summary: A princess is forced to flee her kingdom, when it's invaded by an enemy. Now she has to either marry the King of the neighboring kingdom, or be thrown out. Could a third option even exist? Based on the game "Kingdom Days" from Pacthesis on DeviantArt, follows ALL the character paths.
1. Introduction to the Story

~Introduction to the Story~

Ever since I could remember, I was living in this orphanage. The place was quiet and kind of peaceful, but when you spend as much time there as I have, the silence becomes deafening. I watched the other kids get adopted day after day, but no one ever came for me. One day, after another one of my friends waved goodbye to this lonely place, I went to sit down by the old rusted fence, where I liked to spend most of my time, gazing at what lied beyond it. Suddenly a ball flew right over it and dropped next to me. "Um, that's my ball. May I please have it back?" said a boy from the other side. I could tell by his pointy ears he was an elf, with amazingly purple yes. I handed him his ball without saying a word. "Thanks. My name is Lewis. What's yours?" he asked politely. "I don't have one. They said that my mommy and daddy have to give me one" I responded with a courteous smile. His face seemed sad for a moment, like he didn't know what to say. After a small pause he smiled a little again and asked if I wanted to play with him. I shook my head negatively "They told me that I can't leave until my mommy and daddy get here". "Oh…" he looked at the building behind me, then back at my face. I kept up the smile; because I have been told many times that I have to make a good first impression and always be nice and smile a lot when I meet new people. Then we heard a voice shouting from behind him "Lewis? Where are you?". "I… have to go now" he said, but didn't move a muscle. My smile faded. I didn't want him to leave. "Lewis!" called the voice again. I regained my composure and smiled again "It was nice talking to you, Lewis. I hope we meet again". The voice called one more time and he slowly turned around and followed it. "I'll come back" he said turning his head toward me one last time, and then ran to the person calling him. A few more days passed by, and my dream of finding a family still went unfulfilled. Then one morning, when I was sitting alone by the fence again, one of the caretakers approached me. "Someone's here to see you" she said, putting her hand on my shoulder. She led me inside where a man and a woman were waiting nervously. The woman kneeled down to my eye level and her eyes gazed deeply in to mine. "Do you know who we are?" she asked. I shook my head negatively. "My name is Sakka, and this is my wife, Lilla" said the man, also kneeling "We …... we are your parents". "We thought we've lost you forever" the woman added, tearing up "But now we've come to take you home". My eyes also started to fill with tears and I could barely see their faces anymore. I leaped in to their open arms and for the first time felt the loving embrace of a parent. After my parents signed a bit of paperwork, we were free to leave. I watched with wide eyes, as for the first time in my life the iron gates opened up before me and I stepped outside. A big carriage was waiting for us not too far. The coachman nodded and touched his hat in a gesture of respect. And next to him was sitting the boy with the ball, Lewis. When he saw me, his face stretched in to a wide smile. He jumped down and opened the carriage door. "Your Highnesses" he said and bowed before us. It turned out my parents, Lilla and Sakka Urwin, were the King and Queen of the Lunar Kingdom, and now suddenly I was a princess. And as luck would have it, Lewis was a servant to the royal family, and it was only thanks to him that the king and queen were able to find me. He later became my personal servant and we grew very close. For a while I did get to live happily, but not ever after. After a few years a terrible war broke out. Many kingdoms picked up their weapons and started attacking one another out of fear, until one day what **I** feared most happened…

I was making my way to my room from the library one day, when I heard groans and clinking swords outside. Then someone called out to me "Milady! M-Milady, where are you?!". I recognized the voice instantly. "I'm over here Lewis!" "Hurry, we need to get out of here now! Cesathis's soldiers have entered the castle!" he blurred out, looking around nervously. "But what about my parents… a-and everybody else?! You can't leave all of them behind!" I retorted. "Th-they'll be fine! Please…! Milady, we have to go now!" Lewis said in an unusual tone that didn't stand for objections. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the fireplace, pushing some button on its side. It turned in to a stairwell, which seemed to lead underground. "Aah! L-let go of me…! No, Lewis!" I shouted, trying to pull away, but his grip was strangely firm around my wrist. He was usually a lot more gentle with me. In fact, I thought he was a little wimpy. But I've never seen him this serious before. I knew he didn't like dark creepy places, yet he was now leading me down a completely dark tunnel without a trace of fright. I should really give him more credit from now on. After what seemed like hours, the tunnel came to an end. We climbed another set of stairs and he pushed on a wooden lid. "It's clear. We should hurry" he said and helped me climb out of the hole. I looked around and realized we were now in the woods, near the castle where my father went hunting sometimes. It was night and I could see the smoke and fire coming from the castle. I heard more screams and the continuing sounds of battle. "Lewis, we have to go back!" I said, taking a few steps toward my home. "No Milady!" he exclaimed, getting a hold of me again. "There is nothing we can do about it now. If we went back, you'd just end up captured!". "But what about everyone else!? They'll be captured too, won't they?" "I'm sure they'll be ok. There are a few other hidden passages throughout the castle. Your parents and some servants also know about them. Just believe in them. They will manage on their own. My job is to protect you, so I cannot allow you to return yet. It is simply too dangerous". I knew what he was saying was true. I diverted my gaze to the palace in the distance. What could I, one princess, do to help at this point? They weren't after me alone, they wanted the whole royal family. I felt something warm cover my shoulders. I looked at it and it turned out to be the coat of Lewis's suit. "Here you go, Milady. It's pretty cold out here. We should get moving before they've realized we were missing". He had a point. I sighed deeply and followed him through the dark leafless forest, reluctantly leaving behind all that I loved.

We wandered around in the darkness for so long, I lost track of time. The fall isn't the best season to be wandering around in the woods. Me and Lewis were both covered in mud, it was cold and cloudy and to top it off, the bare branches of the trees looked really creepy. "Are you alright? We can take a short break if you're tired" said Lewis after a while. "I'm ok. But where are we going to go now, Lewis? We've been running around like this forever! We don't even know where we are!" "I'm sorry, Milady. All I wanted to do was protect you, but it looks like I've failed" Lewis said with sad notes in his voice. "What do you mean, 'failed'!? We're both alive, aren't we?" I said, trying to cheer him up. "Um.. y-yes, of course. You're right" he said, cracking a small smile. "Huh? Is it just my eyes, or do I see something in the distance?" said Lewis, diverting his gaze east. I also looked in that direction and saw smoke and outlines of houses "No, I see it too! It looks like a village! Ah! There's a castle there too!". "A castle! That's it! I'm sure the people there will help us when we tell then you're royalty. Hurry, Milady! Let's go!". We rushed toward the palace with relieve in our hearts. To tell the truth, I was really tired. I felt like I'd pass out any minute, but I didn't want Lewis to worry about me. He does that too much already. We arrived at the castle gates. "Well, here we are. I suppose all I can do now is cross my fingers and give this door a knock" Lewis said and knocked.

For a minute nothing happened. Then we heard a grouchy voice from the inside. "Do you have any idea what time it is? If it's not important, come back in the morning!" "E-excuse me! I apologize for bothering you this late at night, but this is very important!" Lewis yelled through the door. "Fine then, state your name and business" the voice from inside demanded. "My name is Lewis Ashton, and I'm here with the princess of the Lunar Kingdom. Our castle was attacked and we were forced to flee. We've been wandering around for hours and we have no destination or shelter. I would be grateful if you were so kind as to let us stay here". A long pause set in. Lewis and I exchanged glances, not sure what to do. "U-um, hello? Are you still there?" he asked from our end. "I'm thinking, don't rush me. If you're so impatient then just come in for now" the voice called. "Yes, of course! Thank you very much!" Lewis exclaimed. He pushed open the big wooden doors and we entered a huge entrance hall. There was nobody in sight. "Where did the person behind the door go?" I asked quietly, but got no answer. "H-hello?" Lewis tried to say, but his words echoed in the emptiness. "It looks to me like the whole castle is asleep" I said to him. "Then who let us in?" my servant questioned. "I think I see a light over there. Come on" he said, leading me to another set of doors at the bottom of the hall. Once we got in, we saw it was the throne room. "Hello? Is anybody in here? We were told to come in, but-.." Lewis started to say, but was interrupted by the same grouchy voice from before. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Can't you wait for one second?" Just then out of nowhere a young man about our age walked in. "Just what I need. More useless people asking me for help" he said, sitting on his throne. My eyebrows narrowed. I really don't like this guy. "Oh…! Sorry, but I didn't ask you before, but what is your name, sir?" asked Lewis, still trying to be polite to this jerk. "Joseph Knight. And address me as 'your Majesty' instead of sir from now on". Man, was this guy full of himself. I have to admit though, I didn't expect that. What kind of king answers his own door and prowls his own palace in the middle of the night? Lewis was caught off guard too. "Y-y-your Majesty?!" he stuttered "Ah! Wait, I've heard your name before! You're the youngest king in this country! So then this must be the Hepcatsis Kingdom, right?" "Correct. And if I remember clearly, you said that you two are from the Lunar Kingdom?" the king inquired coldly. "Um, y-yes, your Majesty. The Lunar kingdom was attacked by Cesathis" Lewis answered right away. "Sakka Urwin is your king, isn't he? Where is he now?" King Joseph asked and his words made me feel like I've been punched in the gut. "I… I don't know" said Lewis with a sad expression "But I'm sure he escaped safely like his daughter" he added reassuringly, looking my way. The king went silent again. "Um, your Majesty? ..." Lewis started expectantly. "I've reached my decision" Joseph declared "Please escort yourselves out of this kingdom and never return. I don't want to see your faces ever again". "Wh-what!? Y-your Majesty, why? P-please…! We have nowhere else to go!" Lewis pleaded. It was clear to me why. He didn't want to risk his pretty little head. "I've just decided that I don't like you two. There are no benefits for me, if I let you stay" King Joseph said indifferently. For the short time I've known this guy, I liked him less and less. Now he just added selfish and shallow to his list of traits. I could never imagine my father turning away people, royalty or not, that came pleading for his help. "The only useful thing I could gain from the Lunar kingdom are relations with the royalty anyway. Now please, go away, I'm tired and I don't want to deal with this anymore" the king added and turned to leave. "Wait!" Lewis exclaimed suddenly "She'll… marry you". My jaw dropped. Did my best friend really just sell me out to this douchebag!? The king stopped in his tracks. "King Joseph, will you take the princess's hand in marriage?" my friend added. "L-Lewis! What are you doing!? That's crazy! You're not serious, are-" "Fine" Joseph cut me off.

"Hold on a second! I never said I would marry you! You can't do this!" I tried to protest. "I can and I will. If you disagree, then leave" Joseph said, cutting me off again. This guy just made my blood boil! "Fine! Let's get out of here, Lewis! We'll find another place to stay". I turned to leave, but Lewis blocked my way. "Milady, I'm sorry. The outside parts of this kingdom are too dangerous" he said in a calm but insisting voice "Don't forget Cesathis soldiers will be looking for you. Coming here was already a miracle". I didn't have an answer for that, so I looked away and kept silent. "The wedding will take place a month from now. Like I said, if you don't want to go through with this, then you and your elf servant must leave" king Joseph said from behind me. I didn't give out any kind of response. I can't condemn myself to a loveless marriage with a guy like that, can I? "Since the princess seems to be still making up her mind, you two can stay at the empty houses on the west part of the village. We're done now, right? Good night" the king said and just left. Me and Lewis left the castle and found the houses the king mentioned without much of a trouble. "Wow. This house is actually pretty nice. Wasn't it nice of the king to let us stay in it?" he said when we entered the first one. It's true the house wasn't bad. It had everything I could need. I even found some money in one of the drawers. I wasn't sure it was ok to take it, but Joseph did say no one lived inside. But the nice house didn't make up for the fact that I had to marry someone like him. How could Lewis just betroth me to him like that!? "…. Milady, please don't look at me like that. I only did all of that to protect you" he said. "I can look at you however I want!" I snapped "How is marrying him supposed to protect me!?". His face saddened again. "You have every right to be angry" he said with a sigh. "Forgive me. I didn't know what else I could have said to convince him into letting us stay here. He did say the only thing he could gain were relations with the royals… It's getting late and you've been through a lot today. I think it's about time for us to get some rest. I'll be in the house next door so don't worry. Sweet dreams, Milady" he said and exited, leaving me alone. I had so many emotions twirling inside me. Regret for leaving my family, fear of what's going to happen, defiance for being offered to Joseph like some item on an auction, anger at Lewis for doing that, helplessness to change anything and not to mention fatigue. I was so worn out, the minute I sat down on the bed I fell backwards and fell asleep with my dirty clothes still on.

I was awoken the next morning by a loud knock. "Come in!" I said, realizing I'm still wearing my clothes from yesterday and that I've left some dirt stains on the bed sheets. "Good morning, Milady. Did you sleep well?" asked Lewis, stepping inside. I noticed he has already changed in clean attire. "Huh? Your outfit… you already got new clothes?" I asked surprised. "Yes!" he replied with a smile "I ran into some very good people this morning. I was even able to get you a new dress!" he added showing me a pink dress. I took it in my hands and checked it out. "Ew. Lewis, I don't mean to be ungrateful, but… it's pink. And why did you get me a dress? I'm not living in a castle anymore. Can't I just wear pants or something?" "P-pink?! This isn't pink! It's fuchsia!" he objected "And of course you can't wear pants! You're still a princess! You must dress appropriately!". I sighed. "Fine. But aren't pink and fuchsia pretty much the same thing?" "It doesn't matter, Milady. I think that this color will look nice on you. Now hurry up and get dressed! We should go back to the castle to pay King Joseph a visit." "What!? No way! Why would I ever want to see that jerk again?" I exclaimed discontentedly. "You're going to marry him, aren't you?" said Lewis. "You should at least try to get to know him a little better. Maybe he was just in a bad mood yesterday. Just give him a chance". "Bad mood, yeah right" I mumbled to myself. In how bad of a mood do you have to be to refuse someone your help, if you're usually a decent guy?! But what choice do I have? "Okay, okay! Just get out of here so I can change already!". "That's the spirit, Milady! I'll go on ahead actually. We'll meet up at the castle, okay?" he said cheerfully and walked out. I sighed again, irritated of how happy he was about this. I changed into the pink dress and stepped outside. The palace wasn't far, but I had to go by a part of the village. When I first saw this place, I thought every town would look a bit gloomy at night, but now it seems just as depressing. Maybe it was from the weather, but I just felt unwelcome here. The woods we arrived from were the same way they were at night – scary. I passed by an old windmill that looked abandoned. I stopped and looked at it. It felt as if I was being watched. I sensed chills running down my spine and quickly continued my path. I also passed an old blacksmith's that looked dusty, but the guy inside seemed to be doing normal things, even if he was surrounded by cobwebs. Maybe he just wasn't good at cleaning?

I arrived at the palace and walked right in. Lewis was waiting for me in the throne room. I noticed his face was worried. "Hey, Lewis. Is something wrong?" I asked, approaching him. "Ah, Milady! It's King Joseph… he… he's gone!" he exclaimed. "Gone? So... is he... dead?" I said, maybe a little hopefully. "Noooo! Don't tell me that you were secretly hoping for that to happen!" Lewis exclaimed. Well, to be honest, no. Even if he was a douche, I wouldn't wish for anyone's death. Although, that _would_ solve all my problems, but I didn't say it to Lewis. "Here, I found this on his throne…" he said, handing me a piece of paper. It said: **'I went to take care of some business. I'll be back before the wedding. Joseph Knight'**. I looked back at Lewis and saw he was still worried. "So what?" I said "He'll be back. It's not like he's gone forever" '_Unfortunately_' I added to myself. "B-but... now you can't get to know him!" said Lewis and sighed "I guess now the only thing we can do is wait for him to come back". "Whatever" I said, again irritated by his behavior. "I've had enough of this. I'm going for a walk" I stated and walked out. "A-ah! Please be careful, Milady!" Lewis called after me, but I just continued walking.


	2. Kingdom Days Day 1 - Daniel

After storming out of the castle I wasn't looking where I was going, so tripped in something and fell on the ground. I got up and realized the heel on my shoe had broken off. I looked around for a cobbler or something, but instead my eyes fixed on a blacksmith's. It was that dusty place I passed on my way to the castle. I'm not entirely sure if a blacksmith can help me right now, but the place doesn't seem closed and the guy working inside looked cute. I knocked a couple of times on the door and just let myself in. "Hello?" I greeted the guy I saw trough the window. I don't know a lot about blacksmiths, but are they supposed to work all alone? There was no sign of family or any other people. On top of that, the blacksmith didn't even respond and just kept slamming his hammer. "Not much of a talker, are you?" I said coming closer "When a customer says 'hello', you're supposed to greet them back. No wonder your business is so slow". He stopped his work (finally) and after taking a good look around his eyes fixed on me. "….. Are you talking to me?" he spoke at last. I raised my eyebrow in suspicion "Who else would I be talking to?" "Um…. no one, I guess" he replied, glancing over at the piece of metal he was working on. "So… do you run this place all by yourself?" I asked, trying to spark a conversation. "Yes" he replied shortly and gripped the hammer again. "What's your name anyway?" he asked before starting to forge again. "It doesn't seem like you care" I sad a bit insulted that he ignored me. "Well you've been coming in and sneaking around. Can't I at least know your name?" he said while working. "You can, when you look me in the eye when you're talking to me". He got the hint and put the hammer down. "Alright, I'm sorry. Will you tell me your name now?" "Rose" "Oh, nice to meet you. My name is Daniel. So, what do you want?". Rude, much? This blacksmith is really starting to get on my nerves. "Nothing. Do I have to need something to be here?" I said crossing my arms. "But what's the point of coming here if you don't need anything?" he said. "Maybe I'm just… looking around. This place seems… interesting" I said eyeing the cobweb-covered walls. "Whatever" he sighed "You're weird. You'll get bored soon, just watch" he said and continued with his work. "You are the rudest blacksmith I've ever met!" I retorted. "Stop bothering me, will you? It's getting kind of annoying" "What's your problem!?" "You coming in here bugs me, that's what. Can't I have some privacy?" "Fine!" I said angrily and stormed out.

This guy drives me insane! Why is he so mean to people he hardly knows!? Well, who needs him anyway, I can find someone else to fix my shoe. I went to the fountain that was just a few meters away and sat on the edge. "Excuse me!" I called after a random person "Can you tell me where I can find a shoemaker or something around here?" "Sorry, old man Al is sick. He won't be working for at least a week, and he's the only cobbler in town" the guy said and continued on his way. A whole week? But… I only have one single pair of shoes! I frowned. Looks like the impolite blacksmith is my only hope. I took a deep breath and limped over to the forge again. He didn't even look up when I came in. "You again? Just go away, will you?" "No" I said firmly. "Geez, don't make me kick you out. Why are you so stubborn?" "And why are _you_ so cranky?" "Because you keep bugging me!" he snapped angrily. I looked at him, surprised at his sudden raise of voice. "Are you mad at me? What for?" "No, I'm not. I'm just…" he sighed and didn't finish the sentence. Instead he put the hammer down and leaned on the working table, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He looks like he's had a pretty rough day. Maybe I shouldn't judge him so much. "Doesn't it being alone in here all day make you lonely?" I asked, going and leaning on the table beside him. "N-no. Don't you have something better to do?" "Actually… I need some help with my shoe" I said and showed him my thorn off heel. "Do I look like a cobbler?" "You don't look like a grouchy old man either, but that doesn't stop you from acting like one" "…I'll see what I can do" he said, taking the heel in his hand. Just then it occurred to me that I don't have any money. "About the payment though… I'm a little short on cash right now, but I'm thinking about getting a job, so… can I pay by installments?" I proposed. Daniel went to his tools hanging on the wall and picked out a tack hammer and some small nails. "Don't you have any money on you at all?" he asked after a small pause. "Um… just 10$" I replied getting the money out. For my surprise though, he didn't take them, but scribbled down something on a piece of paper and gave it to me. "Go to the Bazaar and buy this. Then we'll be even" "Um, broken heel here? Can't I do it after you fix it?" "No. Go now, or no deal". I angrily swiped the paper and left. The nerve of that guy! Just when I started to think better of him, he goes and makes me do something like that! The Bazaar was close at least, but it would've been ten times faster and easier for him to go and buy his stupid… whatever that was. He just wrote down the name of some product, so I have no idea what I'm buying. I swear, if it's something humiliating and he thinks it'll be funny to embarrass me in public, I'm gonna tear his head off! I can't believe I thought he was cute at first.

"Good morning" I greeted, getting inside the first shop I saw. "Do you sell… this here?" I asked handing the note to the girl behind the stand. "Oh, sure. Just wait one second" she said with a smile and disappeared in the back door. She came back soon and handed me (for my great surprise) a tube of glue. "Strongest glue you'll find. That'll be 8.95" the girl said cheerfully. I took out my money and thanked her, but as I was about to leave, she commented on my shoes. "Are you ok, why are you limping? Oh, I see, a broken heel. You should check Old man Al's, he's the local cobbler" "Ah, thanks, but a person told me he's sick. The blacksmith thinks he can fix it, so it's ok" I replied, but the girl's face instantly turned pale. "The blacksmith's? I would stay away from there if I was you. It's haunted, I'm serious! My friend told me that she once saw a hammer floating inside when she peeked into the window!" "Really? It looked perfectly normal to me" I said a bit skeptically. "I really mean it! We shouldn't mess with things we don't understand! Besides, aren't ghosts just so scary?" "Sure. I gotta go" I said and left. Clearly that girl's friend has been making up ghost stories just to scare her. Sure the place was dusty and Daniel isn't exactly Mr. Sunshine, but I wouldn't go as far as to call him scary. And aren't ghosts supposed to be invisible? When I got back, he was working on that piece of metal again. "Here" I said, tossing him the glue "I still don't see why this couldn't wait, but keep in mind I have only 1, 5$ left, so if you want anything else, make it cheep". He didn't answer (not even a thank you) and just extended his hand to me. "What? You want the rest of it?" I supposed, reaching for the cash. "No, the shoe. Give me the shoe". I was baffled by how sudden this was, but did as he said. He opened the glue and covered the heel with it. Then he carefully aligned it back onto the sole of the shoe and pressed it together. After wiping off some excess glue, he coated the nails with the tube and then reinserted them into their respective holes. Then tapped a few more nails into the heel, making the shoe look brand new. He left it on a shelf to dry off and washed his hands on the sink in the corner. "You… why didn't you just hammer the heel on the shoe?" I asked. "If you try to replace the broken heel by merely nailing it back, the original nails will slide back out of their holes" said Daniel, wiping his hands. "So, the glue… you only needed it for this?" "Why else would I need glue? I'm a blacksmith, not a dryer" "Then you're not getting paid!" "I thought you said you didn't have money" "But I have a sense of justice!" "Not everything in life is just" he said, his face suddenly frowning. "The glue needs to dry, so you can hang around until then" he added, picking up some sandpaper and starting to smooth the edges of his metal piece. I went over to the working table, and since there was plenty of room, pulled myself on top of it and sat there, watching Daniel work. "I've never seen you in the village before. Are you from around here?" he asked out of nowhere. "No. Actually, I'm a princess from the Lunar Kingdom". He looked up at me surprised. "R-really? Sorry… I didn't know. I guess you do look kind of like a princess" I blushed a little at that comment. He wasn't as bad as I first thought. "So you're the princess everybody's talking about. I overheard you're actually going to marry the king. Must be pretty nice for you…" "There's nothing nice about that!" I snapped suddenly. "Huh? Isn't finding somebody that you can love and spend the rest of your life with a good thing?" "Not really. I hardly know the guy" "What? Then why are you marrying him? Don't tell me you were forced to" "Even if I don't tell you that, it won't change the facts" "…. I'm sorry" "What for? It's not up to you, is it? I blame Lewis" "Who is Lewis?" "He's the one that sold me to your King. Some friend. But I guess he had no choice…" For a while none of us said anything. "Maybe it won't be so bad" Daniel said. "… Maybe. I personally think the King is a royal jerk, but then again… maybe I'm wrong" "Really? What makes you say that?" "Well, I thought you were a jerk until a minute ago. First impressions aren't always true, right?" "Huh? Oh, I guess so…" he said blowing the shavings off his creation. "And it does reinforce inter-country relations…" I continued more to myself. "There. Finally finished" Daniel said and drew my attention to that stupid metal he was working on all day, as I saw for the first time what it really was. A small figurine of a bird. Well, it wasn't the finest craftsmanship I ever saw, but it was still pretty decent. "This is what you've been working on all thins time? Is it a dove? I really like it" "You do? It's yours, if you want it" "Really?" I asked surprised as he went over and took my shoe off the shelf. "I think it's ready" he said, handing it to me. I slipped it on and walked around a bit. "It's perfect. Thanks". "It was supposed to be an angel" Daniel said out of the blue. "What?" I asked puzzled. "That figurine. It was supposed to be an angel. I guess I'm not a very good craftsman, am I?" he said, looking out the window. I glanced over to his creation again. "I think doves are better" I said, making him turn my way. "They represent peace, don't they? And with that war going on, I think it's just the thing to have. Can I still keep it?" I asked, taking it in my hand. "S-sure. I have no use for it, anyway" he said. "Really? Then why were you making it?" I asked, taken aback by his statement. "Just… because I felt like it" he answered quickly. "I feel bad for taking it, though. You fixed my shoe free of charge, and now you're giving me this-…" "It's ok" he cut me off. "I want you to have it". "Thank you" I said with a smile. First impressions really aren't everything. In fact, I think I'm starting to like this impolite blacksmith.


	3. Kingdom Days Day 1 - Ferris

I got out of that castle and continued walking forward, not sure where I was going. I had some money on me, so I thought I should visit the local Bazaar and see what it's like, hoping that at least there it won't be as gloomy as the rest of the town. I was a little disappointed though, because when I got there, I only saw four or five people wandering around. I sighed and walked in to the first store I saw. "Good morning" I said to the girl behind the counter. She greeted me in response, but loudly gasped upon seeing my face. "Ah! You're that princess, aren't you? Then that means you're King Joseph's fiancée! Wow, what an honor!" she blurted out hasty and bowed. Boy, news sure travel fast in this village. "There's no need to bow. I haven't decided whether I will marry him or not yet" "Oh, but you're still a princess! I need to act with proper respect, don't I? My name is Anna, by the way. If you need to know something about anything around here, don't hesitate to ask me! Now feel free to look around. I may even give you a discount, because you're with Lewis" she said and winked at me. "You know Lewis?" I asked startled. "Yes, he works here" she answered back cheerfully. So Lewis got a job, huh? I wonder why. Did the King just let us fend for ourselves?! Well, it wouldn't surprise me. "Hey, Anna, right? Do you hire anymore help?" I asked the counter girl. I've never had to work before, but I can't let Lewis support both of us, and I figure I'd be fun if we work together. "Oh, sorry. We have all the help we can afford now. But if you want a job, you can go to the Witch's Cottage right across from here. Stella might have a free spot" she replied apologetically. I bid her goodbye and left the store.

I easily spotted the Witch's cottage, which was a small, isolated construction near the woods, right across form the Bazaar. I've met a few witches before, but not one did I find friendly. People say that not all witches are evil, but apparently all of them are grouchy or aloof. I knocked a couple of times on the door, and in typical witches-trying-to-impress-people way, it just swung right open. "Welcome" greeted me a mysterious voice from within as I stepped inside. "Good day, your highness. What brings you here?" asked the white-haired sorceress behind the stand. "Hello. Are you Stella?" I asked, making my way to her. "Yes, I am. I never thought a person like you would be interested in magic and witchery" "I… have many talents" I said, running my fingers trough a beautiful glass angel on one of the shelves. For a moment I wondered why a witch would sell something like that in here, but quickly remembered why I came in the first place. "Do you by any chance need help around here? I'm kind of looking for a job" "I'm sorry, but I don't allow people to work here without proper experience" Stella said. "You have to be very careful when working around potions. I don't need bored princesses killing time here" "I have better things to do with my time!" I snapped "I'm doing this because the King didn't give us any money before he left and me and my servant are left to fend for ourselves. I just… don't want him to carry us both on his back. Anna, the girl at the Bazaar said you could help me. Looks like she was wrong" I uttered and headed for the door. "Wait, princess. If you want an employment here so much, you can try reading this" Stella said behind me and a book on my right opened up by itself. The chapter it landed on was 'Potion of Wisdom'. "Take this tome and give it back to me within seven days. If by the time you return it you can make this potion, I'll let you work for me". "Thank you" I replied a bit brusquely, took the book and left.

Maybe I should've been a bit more polite about it, but I really don't like when people make assumptions like that about me, just because I'm a princess. Not all princesses fall into the same stereotype, you know! I headed back to the house, opening the book as I was walking. Hmmm, this potion stuff doesn't seem that hard. All I gotta do is put herbs in a bowl, mix them a couple of times and add other things in a specific order. I flipped the pages to the end where I started reading the descriptions for different herbs and where to find them. Some of them were kinda weird. Where was I supposed to look for spikenard, and why did it have to be cut during a full moon? I need to get a lunar calend-… "Ah!" I yelped, finding myself on the ground and dropped my tome in some kind of hole before I could finish my thought. "Ok, lesson learned: Don't walk around with your nose in a book" I mumbled and got up, peeking in the hole. Who in their right mind would make a hole way out here anyway!? I was almost at Lewis's house, which along with mine was outside the actual village. It was a small ditch, about meter and a half deep, but my eyes widened when I saw what lied at the bottom. A small white-tailed baby dear was looking up at me with its big sad eyes. My book was down there too, along with scattered candy and chocolate bars, a moldy loaf of bread and even a meaty steak. The poor thing, who could've done this to it? It looked like someone tried to feed it, but apparently knew nothing about deer at all. I jumped down without giving it much thought and picked up it in my arms. It was surprisingly light and I could feel its bones though the skin. I put it on the surface along with my book and climbed out myself, albeit with some effort. I watched the fawn trying to stand up, but its week legs couldn't handle the pressure. It must've been down there for some time. I embraced it again and headed to the I expected though, there wasn't much vegetation around the tree line, so I had to venture deeper. After a little bit of wandering around, I found a small lake with somewhat lush grass surrounding it even at this time of year. I put the fawn down and watched it wobble its way to the water and start drinking. I wondered if I should look for the mother, but I had no clue where to begin. I sat down by some bushes and just observed the fawn graze. Suddenly my eyes fixed on a flowery plant with pink, bell-shaped petals to my left that looked very familiar. I opened the magic tome again and flipped to the pages with herb descriptions. It was spikenard, the plant I needed for the potion! But it had to be cut during a full moon… I shivered at the thought of coming all the way out here in the dark. I tried to get my mind off of it by standing up and stretching. The little fawn came to me and nibbled at my leg. I crouched down to pet it and felt chills run down my spine. The wind blew and faint ghostly rattling reached my ear. I stood up and carefully scanned the trees around us for any signs of movement. The noise continued and I don't know why, but I had the urge to follow it. It was stupid, reckless, probably not very sane, but I felt drawn to it, almost like a hypnotizing melody, so I left the secure open space and stepped into the dark woods. I hadn't even made five steps in there, when I found the source of the sound. It was a big black coffin, shackled with heavy chains to a huge tree. It seemed to have been there for a long time, because a lot of vines and moss had grown around it. I noticed it had an inscription, so I leaned in and read it out loud "_Those who commit sins shall be punished. God only forgives when a fragile angel heals his heart_… I wonder what that could mean…" I said to myself, running my fingers over the words. The fawn's bleating finally made me tear away from the out of place object and return out to the open. The little animal looked better now; it even managed to walk in a straight line without staggering too much, so I was fairly sure it could fend for itself now. I petted it one last time and went home.

In the evening I looked over the moon stages. Tonight it was in its First Quarter Phase, but it was almost full, so according to the charts in the book the next full moon should be tomorrow. How convenient. When I tried to go over the potions again though, my mind kept wandering away to the inscription on the coffin. I couldn't help but feel like it was a riddle, challenging me to crack it. And besides, the whole thing was pretty bizarre. Why would a coffin be on the ground, instead of under it? Why did it have to be chained with such serious shackles? All those questions were circling in my mind, until I woke up the next morning with the book still open on my stomach. "Good morning, Milady" Lewis greeted me trough the door "Can I come in?". "Uh… sure" I said, quickly hiding the tome under my pillow. "Today seems like it'll be a nice day, doesn't it?" he said with a smile "I came by to tell you that I'm going to be at the Bazaar until late in the afternoon, so if you need me, you know where to find me". "Yeah, I know. At your job. When were you going to tell me you got one?" "Oh. So you've found out, have you? Well, it was never a secret, Milady. The King left, so we have to work for our daily bread" "But I want to help too! Why didn't you tell me that skinflint of a ruler didn't leave us money?" I protested. He just smiled "Milady, it's not fit for a princess to work. I am your servant, so it is my duty to work for you. Don't worry, I'll do my best so you don't feel a need for anything". "No Lewis, I'm getting a job too! I already looked around for openings and after I gain some experience, I'll make twice the money you do". Lewis's face gained a surprise expression. "Milady, there really is no need for you to also work…" "Well, I'm a princess, aren't I? I can do whatever I want, so if I want to work, I will, and there's nothing you can do about it" I cut him off. "I won't let you carry my weight on your back, Lewis" I added a bit more gently. "I understand. As you wish, your highness" he replied and sighed with a resigned smile. "Good. Now go, or you'll be late" I urged, wanting to get back to studying potions. When he left I spent the whole day reading. Well, the first thing I was going to need was water, so I took the wooden bucket I found laying around the kitchen and went to the well to get some. The village was much more lively in the afternoon. There were two women at the well already, so as I waited for my turn to come, I overheard what they were talking about. "Maybe it ran away?" "Nah, Sam said they dug a hole so it can't escape and left it there, can you imagine?" "Kids these days… they probably cost the poor thing its life" "It's the mother deer's fault, if you ask me. Leaving her young defenseless like that and wandering away…" "You'd do that too, if you were attracting predators to your kid. The little ones don't have an active smell yet, so the mother leads the predators away. Anyway, what did you do to make Sam stop crying? My Garry made his father go with him to the woods to look for it this morning, but didn't find squat. Now I'm making him a cake as soon as I go back…". The women filled their vessels and left together. So it was kids that took the poor fawn, huh? No wonder they tried to feed it with chocolate. At least they meant well. When I got the water and turned to leave, I suddenly found myself face to face with the church. The riddle from the coffin rang in my head again: 'God forgives only when a fragile angel heals his heart'. Could this place have some connection to it? I mean, it **is** the house of God, and there are probably angel statues inside. There were many hidden tunnels and passageways in my castle, so what if there was some angel-related mechanism that has something to do with the coffin inside? Checking it out won't hurt anyway, and with some luck I may even solve the puzzle.

My footsteps echoed in the emptiness as I walked in. There was nobody in sight, so I proceeded to walk between the aisles, looking up at the huge white sealing. The place was pretty simple for my disappointment, with little to no decorations at all and no angels, pained, sculpted or otherwise. I reached the altar at the bottom and when I looked up again, something finally caught my attention. It was a heart-shaped hole, right above the shrine. 'Only forgives when an angel heals his heart'? Did that mean God's heart? Was I supposed to plug the hole in his church? "Welcome!" a voice behind me suddenly exclaimed. I turned around and saw a flying egg in a cassock, floating in the air next to me (yes, you did read that right). "Have you come to pray? Or simply confess your sins?" it asked. "Um… are you…?" "I am the priest! Yes, a priest. You can call me father, if you want. I noticed you were checking out that heart shaped hole over there. Hey, if you give me a glass angel I can put it in there for you. Something reeeeaaaaallyy cool will happen!" "S-s-something cool!? Like what?" I stuttered, taken aback from his words. Did he know about the inscription too? "… I don't know. It just says so in this book" the priest said, flying over to the alter and flipping trough the pages of a big, ancient-looking book. The left page was taken by a picture of a burning village and a man running away, followed by a classical angry mob, and huge red text covered the whole right page.

**Imprisoned for all of time**

**the accused of a terrible crime**

**must stay forever at bay**

**so you never should or may**

**with the hole shaped like a source of affection**

**enforce his resurrection**

**If the dreadful curse you try to reverse**

**heed the words we tried to conceal**

**inscribed on the villain's seal.**

**A fragile angel away from**

**God's grace must be kept,**

**or else by despair this land shall be swept**

"See? It says right here that if we put an angel in the hole something awesome is gonna happen" the priest said. "But his passage… speaks about a curse and a criminal. How is releasing him cool!?" I snapped annoyed. "Pfff, this manuscript is at least a thousand years old! Whoever that offender was, he's long dead by now. I just wanna see if his corpse falls out of the sky, or something. Wouldn't that be fun?" the priest said excitedly. "Uh… yeah… I have to go now" I muttered and left the church. "Be sure to come back and pray this Sunday!" the priest yelled after me. So someone was 'accused of a terrible crime' and locked in that coffin. Maybe I shouldn't meddle with it after all; I don't want despair to sweep the land. Then again, the priest had a pretty solid point. Whoever was in there must've died inside a long time ago. I looked up at the sky, wondering if I should try to open the coffin anymore. A bird flew across the blue and I followed it with my gaze. It landed on the roof of the Witch's cottage, and suddenly a certain memory came back to me. Yesterday, when I went in that shop to look for a job, I traced my fingers over a magnificent glass angel. Could this be…? I completely forgot about the bucket with water I was still carrying and entered the shop again. "Have you already mastered the art of potions, your Highness?" said Stella instead of a greeting. "No, but I'm looking for something" I replied, gliding my eyes over the shelves. "How much for this glass angel?" I asked when I finally spotted it. "It is a very valuable ancient relic. It costs a lot more than you can afford in your current condition" Stella said. I don't know if I should even try to obtain it, but I _know_ this is the answer, it must be! "How about these?" I asked, taking off my opal earrings. I didn't expect it, but Stella's eyes widened. "You have a passion stone?" she asked astounded, taking one in her hand and examining it up close. "Our kind calls these 'pieces of the rainbow'. It has affinity towards all elements and is empowered by all planets. How did you get it?". I blinked confused a couple of times. To me they were only decoration. "So, I take it they're rare?" "Extremely" "My father brought them for me when he went to visit another kingdom. If I gave them to you, will you give me a discount on the angel? Please?". Stella looked at me with a straight face. "Why do you wish to posses it?" she asked out of the blue. "I, uhh… just really like it. It's beautiful, isn't it?" I answered, trying not to look away. After a long inquisitive look, she reconciled. "Alright then. Your earrings, for the angel". My face stretched in to a grin. "Thank you, Stella!" I exclaimed and took the figurine. As I turned to leave however, she suddenly spoke. "Princess. You should be careful with that. It was given to my great-great-great-great grandmother by the priest of the church at the time. I'm not sure what purpose is served back then, but keep in mind it's still a powerful artifact". I walked out without saying a word. So everything was true! And I _was_ right! This figurine is the key to unlocking that coffin. Whatever that person did, it was time for God to forgive him.

I rushed to the church, completely forgotten about the water I initially came to this part of the village for. "Father!" I said, as soon as I opened the doors. "Who calls out to me so early in the morning?!" the priest whined, getting out of the confession chamber. "Uh.. what do you mean? It's late afternoon" I said confused. This priest sure was… special. "Oh, I see you have a glass angel! Would you like me to put it in that hole up there for you?" he said after spotting the ornament in my hands. I nodded and gave it to him. I waited in suspense as he flew up and put the angel in the heart-shaped hole above the alter. For a moment I thought I heard something… but nothing happened. And after some more minutes passed by… still nothing happened. "Hmmmmm, that's weird. Wasn't something cool supposed to happen? Oh, well. Your loss" the priest said and flew away. I turned around and left the church. Seeing the well outside made me remember the bucket of water I left at the Witch's cottage. I headed there and knocked on the door, feeling a bit uncomfortable. It opened by itself, as usual. "Ummm… this is a little embarrassing, but I think I left my water here…?" "Yes. It's in the corner, right where you left it" Stella said, not lifting her eyes from the book she was reading. How did she read in this dark place anyway? "Ah, thank you" I said and was about to leave when I made out the title of her book: 'Local legends and folklore'. "Hey, Stella? Is there something in your book about that creepy coffin in the forest?". This made her finally turn her surprised gaze to me. "Yes. Why, are you interested?" "Well, I stumbled upon it when I was gathering herbs for that Wisdom potion. It looked pretty old, so I just thought it may have a myth surrounding it" I replied elusively. "Supposedly, a vampire was locked in it as punishment for his heinous acts. I'm not sure if any of it's true, though. It's probably just folklore" she said and returned to her reading. Chills ran down my spine. Aren't vampires… immortal? But still, without feeding… I don't know much about vampires to begin with, but what if I actually released one that (according to writings) is evil on this unsuspecting village? "S-stella? How long can vampires last without feeding?" "Well, that depends on the vampire" she said without looking up. "Most wouldn't last that long in imprisonment, if that's what you're worried about. The woods are perfectly safe, I stroll around there every night to gather herbs and perform certain kinds of spells" "Oh, ok. Thanks" I replied, took my water and went straight home. I _was_ going to check on the coffin, but I chickened out. And what's worse? Tonight is the full moon. The only time I'll have the chance to get spikenard with magical properties for my potion. If I don't give it to Stella tomorrow, she won't let me have the job and I'll have to watch Lewis work himself hard so that I don't lack anything. I don't want that. I have to go to that forest. Besides, Stella knows more about vampires than me, and if she says he probably didn't survive, then… I just have to trust she's right. When the clock stroke midnight, I put my coat on and carefully snuck out of the house. It wasn't as scary as I thought it would be. The full moon was providing lots of light, so it wasn't hard for me to find my way around. I decided that sense I'm here anyway, I should check out the coffin. I knew what I would find even before it came in to view. The lid was lying on the ground, but the inside was empty. I got the chills again, but forced myself to keep it together. With some luck the vampire ran away in the opposite direction. I took a deep breath and headed to the lake where I last saw the plant. Just like last time, I felt safer once I got out in the open. Suddenly the wind rustled trough the trees and I heard a soothing voice: "Hello there, Miss. What brings you to this dark forest at night? Don't you know it's dangerous?". I turned my face in the direction of the voice and saw a handsome young man standing at the tree border. The wind picked up his long black coat and twisted it around, but my attention was centered on his face. It looked a bit sad, but kind somehow, almost welcoming. His slight smile washed away any traces of fear I had. It makes little sense, but sometimes you can just tell my looking at a person if they're going to hurt you or not. "W-who are you?" I managed to say. "They call me Ferris. Nice to meet you" he smiled.


	4. Kingdom Days Day 1 - Ian

I got out of that castle and continued walking forward, not sure where I was going. Right in front of me was a beautiful fountain, so I went there and sat on the edge. The sun was barely shining behind the clouds and my surroundings were very depressing. This whole village was just so gloomy! A cloud moved in the sky and the sun blinded me for a second. I raised my hand to cover my eyes and my stare fixed on the old windmill. I felt somehow drawn to it. I've always liked mysteries. I don't know why, maybe it was the size of the structure, but I felt like it would be a safe place. Like it could shield me from this disheartening village and the ghostly shadows of the trees. I slowly approached and opened the door. It gave a small creek and revealed a big stairway. Strange, the mill looked abandoned from the outside, but I could swear I heard movement. Probably just the gears turning. Who would be in an old abandoned windmill early in the morning? I suddenly remembered how if anyone was here with me right now (especially Lewis), they would tell me to go back, that it could be dangerous, that a princess should allow someone else to go first and make sure it was safe. Whatever doubts I had until now were replaced with irritation and I continued climbing the stairs. When I reached the top though, there was no one there. Just a bunch of barrels and some big gears. I went to the window and looked out. I did feel safer here. It was like I was watching a forest in a picture, something unreal and cold, but distant. I could hear clearly the howling of the wind, but in here I felt it couldn't reach me. The only thing that would make this scene perfect would be… if I took off my shoes. Yeah, I ran through a dark forest in heels last night. 90% of the mud on me came from tripping in them too much. It's a good thing I remembered to clean them up a bit before I left the house so they were dirt free, but were also my only pair and… they had stilettos. I wasn't happy about that, so I decided I'd re-design them a little. I put the heel on the giant gear and waited for it to turn and snap it off. Now I had a slipper! I did the same with the other shoe and happy with my accomplishment sat down by the barrels. "I wish I could fix any problem this easily" I said to myself out loud. "I'll get Lewis for doing this to me!" I added, clenching my fist and getting angry again. "I can't believe my best friend sold me out like this! I'm gonna let a bird in his room, or something!" I went silent to think over my revenge plans, when something odd caught my attention. The sunbeams that were coming in from the window were revealing a weird shadow just 2-3 meters away. The angle showed that there was someone hiding behind the pile of barrels. The silhouette was strangely deformed, but too big to be an animal. It did look suspicious, but then again, this person had plenty of time to do something to me, but didn't. I thought it's probably a kid playing hide and seek, or something. "Maybe I'll just let a rat lose in his room… that ought to teach him… what do you think?" I said. For a moment the shadow didn't move. "What's the matter? I won't hurt you, or anything. You can come out". No response again. "I know you're there, I can see your shadow" I added. This seemed to give better results. The silhouette moved around a bit, then the person stood up. And boy, was I wrong. This definitely wasn't a kid.

The guy in front of me was probably older than me, but not by much. He had a strange spiked…armor thing on his left shoulder and grassy green eyes that, to be honest, looked intimidating. That is, until I got to the ears. He had ears just like an honest to goodness cat! I absolutely **love** cats! I got up and stepped forward."What're you doing here?" he asked. I wasn't paying attention. "Can I pleeeease touch them?" I pleaded, already reaching out to his head. "Hey! What're you doing!?" he tried to say and stepped back, but I reached both my hands and squished his ears lightly. They were so soft! :3. "Cut that out!" he demanded, retreating further and further back, but I pressed on, until he tripped in something and we both fell down, hitting our heads in the wall. "Ouch" I said rubbing my sore spot. "Are you ok? I'm sorry" I added, helping him get in a sitting position. "What a weird girl" he mumbled under his nose. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!" I repeated. "I just really like cats. I couldn't help myself… can I touch them again?" I asked hopefully and even raised my hand a bit. "… No" he cut me off, grabbing my wrist firmly. "Hey, aren't you that one princess that was supposed to marry the king?" he asked out of nowhere. "I'm…. still thinking about it. But how did you know?" I asked, as he let go of my hand. "I just heard some things. That's all" he said, looking away "You came here from another kingdom, right? So where are you from?". What was with his sudden interest? "I'm from the Lunar Kingdom" I replied. He shot another question "Wasn't that kingdom attacked?". I nodded. "Oh… so that's why you came here" he said in an understanding tone. "How did you know we were attacked? It happened just last night" I asked, getting suspicious. "I… just heard some things… here and there…" he said, looking away again. Why did I get the feeling he was hiding something from me? "You sure hear a lot of things" I said. "So, are you a cat or something?" I asked eyeing his ears again. "No, I'm a wolf" he said, tracing my stare and covering them with his hands "Have you never seen one?". I shook my head negatively. "It's ok. You're not the first one to ask me that" he sighed. "But in the future, try to restrain yourself from invading my personal space, will you?" he added putting his hands down. "I'm sorry" I repeated. "Tell me then, what's your name?" I asked, trying to make up for bothering him earlier. "It's Ian. Ian Leroy. Hey, do I have to call you 'your highness' and stuff? I would rather call you by your name, but…" "Sure, I don't mind. My name is Rose" I told him with a smile. "Huh, that's a weird thing to call your kid. Well thanks anyway. I find it a lot easier and convenient to call people by their names" he said. That kind of offended me, although I knew he didn't mean it to. After all, that was the name mother and father chose for me when they took me from the orphanage. "I think Ian is a funny name too" I told him. "Really? I think it's pretty average. Well, I guess my mom's to blame, since she's the one who gave it to me" he replied. That's right. All parents give names to their children. I mean, it's not like I don't know that, it's just when my parents gave me my name, it felt like something special, a present just for me. Most people take their names for granted, they never think of it as a gift. It surprised me in a nice way that Ian did.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked, snapping me from my thoughts. "Oh, nothing. I guess I just spaced out. Are you from around here? Your clothes are weird". Just when he was about to answer me, his ears twitched in the cutest way possible (:3!) and he suddenly got up and went to the window. "Hey, is that one elf kid with you?" he asked, looking outside. "What elf kid?" I said getting up and going to him. "The one with the funny brown hair and piercing" he said, pointing to Lewis, who was going around, apparently looking for me. "Milady! Please, princess, I know you're angry with me, but please come out!" he called. I turned around angrily. "Yeah, that's Lewis. I know him, he's my servant". "I thought so. I haven't seen him around these parts either" said Ian. "…. I think you should go with the rat" he added suddenly. Why did he always say things like that out of nowhere? "What are you talking about?" I asked. "This Lewis guy, you want to get back at him for something, right? But I doubt you can actually catch a bird. So if I were you, I'd go with the rat" Ian said simply. I looked at him, surprised that he remembered all that. "He seems kinda wimpy anyway, so I guess even a cockroach would do the job" he added. "Hey! He is NOT wimpy! You haven't even met him, so don't be this quick to judge!" I snapped angrily. "Okay, okay, already! I thought you were mad at him, not me!" he stepped back, getting defensive "You're right, though. I don't know him. But you said a bird or a rat in his room would scare him, so I just thought he wasn't the bravest guy around" he added. I looked at the floor. I was still angry at Lewis for selling me out, but I haven't forgotten how he helped me escape from the soldiers, and that thanks to him I know who I am and who my parents are. "Do you even know what 'brave' means?" I started "Does not being afraid of anything make you brave? If I'm not afraid of spiders and I saw one without screaming, does that mean I'm brave? Yeah, maybe Lewis isn't big and tough all the time, but when it counts he's got more courage than anyone I've met. When the soldiers invaded my kingdom and stormed the castle, Lewis was the one that got me out. He kept a cool head and rational thinking, where I just panicked". My vision was starting to feel blurry as I remembered my burning home in the distance. I went back to the barrels and sat down, enveloped in my bitter thoughts. Ian approached slowly and sat beside me. "Must've been rough" he said after a long pause. "Yeah" I muttered. "Do you think your kingdom survived the invasion?" "I don't know. I guess all I can do is hope..." I said in a sad tone and sank back in my thoughts. The more I reflected on it though, the more worried I got. I wondered how my mother and father were doing, how many guards were injured (or worse) for our sakes and just why was it that all I could do about it was hide? "Hey. Close your eyes and hold out your hand" said Ian unexpectedly, bringing me back to reality. "Why?" "Just do it". I shrugged and did what he said. "Okay, are they closed? Here, this is yours then". I opened my eyes to find a tea-bag in my hand. I looked over at Ian, astounded. "I'm not good at cheering people up, but they say that drinking tea calms the nerves, or something. I'm not much of a tea lover, so you can have this" he said, looking away. I didn't see that coming. That was so nice of him. "Thank you" I smiled. "Wait, if you don't like tea, why do you have a tea bag with you?" "Well, I don't really like how it tastes, but it's not bad to have once in a while, I guess. It's been a long time since I've had this stuff, though" he replied. We were interrupted by Lewis's loud voice and the creek of the door downstairs "Milady? Are you in there?". Ian's face instantly stiffened and his ears perked up. "What's the matter?" I asked "It's just Lewis". "Don't let him know I'm in here" he said in a very serious tone and quickly hid behind the barrels.

"Milady? I-I'm coming up!" I heard Lewis going up the stairs. I didn't know what to do. Why didn't Ian want to be found here? Come to think of it, he didn't want **me** to find him either. "Milady?" called Lewis, as his head popped out from the staircase. "What are you doing in here all by yourself?" he asked, coming up. "How did you find me?" I said to avoid the question. "Um, some villagers saw you going in. What interest could you possibly have in this old windmill?" I wondered just how much of what happened to me today I should tell him. "I… think it's kind of… cozy in here. And I like the view" I said, pointing to the window. "Oh. As you say. I've been looking for you for a while. I went to the Bazaar and bought some food. It's well past noon now, would you like to come back with me to the house and have lunch?" Now that he mentioned it, I hadn't eaten for over a day. I put my hand over my stomach and realized I was still holding Ian's tea. I should get Lewis out of here. "Sure. But on one condition" "Anything you say, Milady" "I want to have some tea" I said, squeezing my present lightly. "O-of course! I happened to have some right here. I shall prepare one as soon as we get back" Lewis said with a smile. I smiled too. "Let's go then" I said heading toward the stairs. "Milady? Can you do me a favor?" Lewis asked when we reached the door. "What is it?" "Please try not to come here too often. I heard rumors down at the Bazaar. Apparently some shadowy character's been hovering around here. The villagers think he might be dangerous. So please, be careful". "Really?" I said more to myself than to him, as I looked to the top of the stairs. Was Ian this 'shadowy character'? It would explain why he doesn't want to be found out. But if so, then the villagers think he's dangerous? He didn't seem all that bad to me. At least he tired to be nice and those ears didn't really work well for the threatening persona. But then I remembered the intimidating look he gave me when I first saw him. Could he really be… "Milady?" Lewis called to me, already on the outside. "I'm coming" I said, following him.


	5. Kingdom Days Day 1 - Lewis

I walked around in the village, trying to get to know the layout of things. When I was passing by the well, I saw a group of kids, throwing acorns at an old man. The man tripped and dropped the bag he was carrying, making apples scatter everywhere. The kids tried to swipe some of them as the man was trying to get up. "Hey!" I shouted, grabbing one of the kids by the wrist "Don't you know you should respect your elders?". The kid dropped the apple he was holding and he and his buddies ran away. "Are you alright?" I asked, gathering the rest of the fruit. "Thank you" the old man said gratefully "They're mad I didn't return their ball yesterday. Oh well, kids will be kids". "Do you live very far?" I asked, eyeing the man's cane. "Oh, I wouldn't say that. I was headed to see my grand-niece. She works at the Bazaar" "Let me carry this for you there then" I proposed and he nodded. On the way he told me the kids that ambushed him kicked their ball in his blackberry bushes yesterday and it punctured. He took it inside, but didn't have the things necessary to repair it, so he kept it until he could fix it. The kids mistook that for an act of war. "They're just youngsters. At their age, I would've done much worse than throwing acorns" the old man said with a laugh. It wasn't long before we reached the store he mentioned. "Hello, Anna!" the old man said, greeting the girl behind the stand. "Hi Grandpa Al!" she exclaimed cheerfully and rushed over to hug him. He proceeded to tell her about the acorn shoot out, while I checked out the store. It was a small, but bright place with a friendly atmosphere (something I haven't felt in this village yet). I noticed a sign with 'Help Needed' written on it leaning on the window. Now that Joseph was gone, my financial support was zero. Maybe I should ask for this job. "Oh, really? Then this girl is a regular hero!" Anna said, drawing my attention back to them. "I just helped an old man from a couple of children. I'm hardly Superman" I noted and went over to the sign. I've never worked a day in my life (if you don't count the chores back in the orphanage). How hard could it be to sell things, though? "Hey, Anna, wasn't it? About this help sign… can I apply for it?" "Oh…. I'm sorry, I was just about to take that down. My dad gave away the spot this morning" Anna said apologetically. "So hire them both!" old man Al shouted. "Ho-ho, headstrong as always, I see. Age hasn't brought you down one bit, has it Uncle Al?" came a gruff voice from behind. I turned around and saw its owner was a tall muscular guy with a short beard. "Don't play smart with me, sonny! In my day, I never turned away a potential employee! Why, I even had eight apprentices at once at one point! And let me tell you, every single one of them is a fine master cobbler now themselves!" "You don't have to tell me. How many work with you right now? Four?" the man said with a smirk. "Six, if you must know! And I would give my left leg to have such a kind girl working for me!" Old man Al said enthusiastically, waving his cane around as he talked. "Come on, dad. She did help Grandpa Al, and I'm working here for free anyway" Anna joined. "And what am I supposed to tell the boy I hired this morning? That he's not 'kind' enough?" "Didn't you hear what I just said!?" Old man Al said, hitting the man with his cane "Hire them both!". The man swept me with his eyes inquisitively. "Why do you want the job, girl?" he asked. "Because… I don't have money and if I don't find a way to make them, I'll starve" I replied. "What about your parents?" "They're… not around" "And you live all by yourself!?" Anna gasped. "No, not really. There is someone with me, and he'll probably try to work for both of us. Knowing him, he might even get two or more jobs, just to make sure I don't miss anything. I don't want him to overwork himself nor do all the work while I just wonder around town. So please! Let me work here!" I said and stared the man commandingly. He stared back for a couple of seconds, then nodded. "Alright. Since we owe you, I'll let you work here. You start immediately. Anna will show you around, I have something I need to take care of. Come on, old man, I'm passing by your workshop anyway". The two men left the store and Anna started explaining to me the paying system and where everything stood. "Excuse me, I'm back from the bakery. Where should I put these?" came a familiar voice, as the store's bell rang and Lewis showed up from the front door, carrying a big basket full of this morning's fresh bread. "I'll take care of it" Anna replied with a smile and went to take the basket from his hands "Lewis, meet Rose. She's your new coworker, dad just hired her"

"Milady? What are you doing here?" he asked surprised as soon as he spotted me. "Lewis? You're the guy they hired earlier today?" I said, quite surprised myself. "Huh? Do you two know each other?" Anna inquired confused. "Uh… yes, he's a servant of my family" I said quickly, before he can blurt out I'm royalty. "Lewis, can we talk for a moment? In private?" I said, pulling him through the back door, where Anna said was the storage. The place was spacious and full of boxes filled with different items. "Milady, you don't need to do this. I can work for both of us. Your kingdom may be under attack, but you're still a princess!" started Lewis. "Shhhh! Keep it down! I don't want anyone to know about that. But since I _am_ a princess, last time I checked, I was the one giving the orders. If I want to work, then I will! And I forbid you from having more than one job. That's an order too!" I warned. "But Milady…" "No buts! You're the servant, so do as I say!". I don't like using my authority over him like that, but it's for his own good. "Now, if anyone asks, I'm just from a rich family, got it? Don't tell anyone I'm with blue blood. Promise!" I insisted. "Why do you want to hide your origins, Milady? Aren't you proud of who you are?" he said quietly, but to me it felt like he shouted it in my face. "It's not that, Lewis. I love my parents, and I'm very proud to be an Urwin. It's just… I don't want the people here to look at me like a princess. I want them to see me as just a normal girl and treat me like one too" "But, you do realize that once you marry the King…" "Yes, I know. But just for now, can't I have a few weeks of people treating me like one of them? Just for a little while?" I asked pleadingly, staring right in to his purple eyes. "As you wish" he said after a few moments of silence and exited the storage.

Luckily Anna and her dad didn't ask me many questions about my origin, but I knew Lewis didn't like the fact that I hid it. He smiled all day and acted as if nothing happened, but I could tell he was disappointed. In the early afternoon we got a one hour brake and he went outside, claming he wants to get some air. "Hey Rose, thanks for the hard work today!" Anna said, while I was leaving my place behind the stand. "Here, do you want some? I really shouldn't snack on work hours, so you can have them" she added, handing me a small bag with a few pieces of candy inside. "Ah! Thank you" I accepted. "No problem" she replied with a smile and greeted the woman that just walked in. I decided I'd go outside and not get in the way. I hadn't even taken a good look around when I spotted Lewis leaning on the store wall. "Hey. What are you doing?" I asked walking over. "Oh! Hello, Milady. I was just wondering where King Joseph went. It's strange for a king to leave his kingdom so suddenly like that" he said, looking over at the castle towers. "See? He's irresponsible and careless. I shouldn't marry him!" I said, crossing my arms. "Please don't be so quick to judge him, Milady. Maybe he left to take care of some very important business" "Yeah, right. Or maybe he's just avoiding me…" "Nonsense. Why would he do that? He did agree to marry you. Anyways, you're a very charming person, Milady. I'm sure that he'll come to realize that once he gets to know you better" "You're just saying that because we're friends" "No, not at all! I really do mean it!" he said insistently, which made me chuckle. "Okay, okay. Here, have some" I said offering him the candy. "A-ah… how did you know I like sweet things?" he said, taking a piece. "Well I've known you for a long time, Lewis. You've always had a sweet tooth" "I know. It's a bit childish, isn't it?" "I don't think so" "Th-thank you, Milady. You're too kind" "Hey, Lewis, about that… can you stop calling me Milady?" I asked. He seemed to be taken aback by this demand "What? But you've never had a problem with me calling you that before. It's only appropriate for me to address you that way, isn't it?" "Well yes, in the castle. But here, Anna for example, doesn't know I'm a princess, so it just makes people wonder…" His face became serious again and he nodded "As you wish". "Look, I'm not ashamed of my origins or anything, got it? I just don't want people to be so formal with me all the time, that's all" "But every girl in the Lunar Kingdom would've given anything to be in your place. Don't girls dream of being princesses?" "They do, but that's all it really is – a dream. My dream was to find my parents, and now that I have, I do love them more than anything, but I would've loved them even if they were poor. It's fun being royalty and all, but after some time you see it's not all pretty dresses and ponies. Aside from you, I can never be sure who I can trust and who's just buttering me up like a French toast. I just want people to treat me as if I were a normal person and not someone they can benefit from if they're nice. Even if it's for a short while". Judging by his expression, my servant finally began to grasp why I was doing this. He turned his gaze to the market where many people were passing by. "The Hepcatsis Kingdom doesn't really have a healthy environment, but the villagers are quite friendly. I suppose I prefer nicer people over scenery" he said with smile. Just across from us some man was making a big fuss on a fish stand about some old fish he apparently bought this morning. "I actually think that some of the people here are kind of bitter" I said over the man's yells, remembering the kids with the acorns. "Life is a bit tougher around these parts. I'm sure that some of them just act cold because they're cranky. That's what I think about King Joseph anyway" Lewis replied. I looked over to the castle. "He's the King. How tough can his life be?" When my attention returned to Lewis, he was looking at me kind of sad. "You're not still mad about me getting you into your engagement, are you?". I looked at the ground. "I don't even really care anymore. I just wish you would've considered my feeling more…" For a moment, he didn't say anything. "I… wish I would've done that too, Milady. I'm sorry. I was only focused on protection rather than your happiness. Oh! I just called you Milady again! I'll try better next time…" "You don't have to" I interrupted, putting my hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine with it, forget what I said" "But what about…" "I said forget it. I doesn't really matter that much anyway". I've known all along that all he was thinking about was protecting me. He always worries about me and tries his best to make sure I'm satisfied. But hearing him say it so bluntly like that… I don't know why, but it made me feel… strange. Just then Anna's face showed at the door. "Hey Lewis, I know you're on your brake, but could you help this woman? She lives close by, but can't even lift her purchases" "Ah! O-of course!" Lewis responded immediately and went inside.


	6. Kingdom Days Day 2 - Daniel

The next day I poked around the house a bit, looking for some cleaning supplies. "Hey, Lewis, do you have a duster?" I shouted walking trough the door of Lewis's house, going over to visit him, because all I found in my cupboards were a few rags. "Uh, s-sure, Milady. I'm sure I had one somewhere… I'll go look" he said and went to a big chest by the wall and rummaged inside for a while. "There you go, but what do you need it for, if you don't mind my asking?" he said handing me a white duster. "I'm just going to help this boy I met yesterday to clean his workplace" "You are going to clean!? But Milady, you're a princess and as such…" "Come on Lewis, I owe him. He fixed my shoe for free yesterday. And the princess always has to pay her debts, right?". He looked at me indignantly for a moment, but then nodded with a sigh. "Yes, but cleaning? Are you sure you don't want me to do it for you? I am your servant after all" "It's alright. I'll handle this one. You can go ahead and relax, you've done so much for me already" "Thank you for saying that, Milady, but there is no time to relax. I've acquired a job in a local shop, so I must tent to it." "You have a job already?" I gasped surprised. Lewis sure didn't waste any time. "Of course. How else are we going to survive?" my servant said with a smile. "Speaking of which, I have to hurry. Don't want to be late on the first day!" he said cheerfully and ran out. I smiled and followed him outside. After I repay Daniel, maybe I need to look for a way to make some money too. The forge was quiet, just like yesterday. People were passing it by, without even a second glance. I hadn't noticed this before, but now I can see why Daniel didn't bother to clean – he had no customers whatsoever. Nobody seems to go to the forge anymore, and if I hadn't seen him inside, I might've thought the place was abandoned too. And the look didn't exactly help all those rumors about it being haunted either.

I knocked a couple of times on the door and entered, greeting a very surprised Daniel. "Good morning!" "You came back? Do you need anything else?" "Why do I need a reason to come and talk to you?" I asked a bit irritated. "Why does a princess like you want to talk to me?" he replied. "Do you have to be so rude _all_ the time? You should be more welcoming. That's probably why your business is going so slow" I retorted. He sighed again. "Sorry, your Highness. I don't talk to people a lot" "I kind of figured that one on my own. So, you're the only blacksmith around here, right?" "Huh? W-well, sort of… there's just not much to do around here anymore so I haven't been working much" "Do you work here alone? I haven't seen anyone work here or come to visit you" I asked. "Yeah… I don't have that many friends." "What about family?" "…. They're dead". Man, that was awkward. "Was… was your father a blacksmith too?" I asked, trying to break the silence. "Yeah, he was. My grandfather actually built this forge and passed it onto his son… and now I guess it's been passed down to me" "And you don't even bother to keep it clean? Even if people don't come here, you should at least get rid of the cobwebs!" "I thought the spider webs might bother you. Sorry, it's been a while since I've cleaned up this place" he said guiltily. "Ah, I'll never understand how some people can live surrounded by dust. Come on, grab a duster, and let's get to it!" I proclaimed, taking the duster from my bag and handing it to him, while taking out all my other supplies and arranging them on his work table. "Alright! I'll take the windows, while you can go after the spiders!" I said, rolling up my sleeves. "Hey, hold on, what are you…" "You fixed my shoe for free yesterday. And I always pay my debts, so I'll help you clean this workplace of yours" I replied with a grin and we got to work. The windows were really dirty, so it took a while to scrub them clean. People outside were staring at me as if I had two heads. Daniel was doing his part, but it was somehow reluctantly. I felt him looking at me a couple of times, as if he wanted to say something, but thought it'd be better not to. I bet he's thinking of making me do all the work. Once I scrubbed the inner parts of the glass, I wiped my forehead and leaned on the work table to rest up. "Hey, are you sure you want to do this?" came Daniel's voice, as he was cleaning the webs below the table. "Yeah, it's no problem" "But…" he came out underneath the table and stared at me intensively. "What?" "Uh…. I …. It's nothing" he replied quickly and disappeared underneath the table again. "Alright, time to switch places. My arms are tired of scrubbing. Ill take care of the dust, while you can finish the windows from outside" I said, reaching out for the cloth I prepared for dust. "Wait!" Daniel said suddenly, grabbing my hand. "What is it this time?" "I … I'll do the dust" he said, letting go and taking the cloth instead. "Why? I can't scrub anymore, my arms are gonna fall off!" "Then do something else, sweep the floor, or something" he said taking the rag and starting to clean. "What's with you? Are you allergic to the sun or something?" "I.. I just don't like going outside… that's all. If you don't feel like working, then take a break. Nobody's making you do it anyway". I sighed and rubbed my arms. They weren't that sore. I took the bucket of soap water and the sponge and went outside to clean. I was getting even more strange looks now. After a few minutes, a man approached me. "Excuse me, miss, why are you cleaning the old forge?" "Oh, I'm trying to get it up and running again, people don't come in because apparently there's some rumor that it's haunted" I replied. "You mean it's not? And there will be a blacksmith that can work inside?" "Well yes, he wouldn't be of much use if he couldn't work, would he?" "When will you be open for business?" the man asked intrigued. "Um, I guess as soon as we finish tidying up, he'll accept customers" I said. The man nodded politely and left. I wonder what that was all about. This forge was opened for business before I came to this village, wasn't it? People here are kind of strange.

I went inside and started sweeping, as he suggested, because he was busy washing the rugs and throwing away the dirty water. "Hey, Daniel… is this place closed?" I asked deep in thought. "Wh-why do you ask?" "I'm just wondering. A man asked me outside when you'll be opened for business… so I thought it was kind of strange" "I-it's not technically closed… it's just that people don't come in here anymore" "Because of the ghost stories? Why didn't you just try to tell them they're not true?" "What did you say? Where did you hear about that?" Daniel asked, really taken aback by my comment. "What's wrong? Didn't you know there were rumors like that going around?" I asked suspiciously. "No… I did. I just didn't know if you did. And I thought you'd get scared. That's all" he said, getting back to washing. "So then didn't you tell them it was just a superstition?" I asked. "I told them, but you know how people can be sometimes" he replied. I finished sweeping and opened the windows to let the fresh air inside. Daniel was sitting in the corner, deep in thought. "Hey, Daniel, if we're gonna bring this place back to life, you'll need coal and wood to light your fire. Where do you keep them?" I asked trying to bring him back to reality. "What? Oh, wood. It's over there" he said, pointing to a small pile by the furnace. "Is that all you have?!" "Well, I don't light fire often" "What about during winter?" "Only when I can't stand the cold. I try to avoid doing it as much as possible" he said, leaving me completely astonished. "You avoid lighting fire? What kind of a blacksmith are you?" "I just don't, ok? I live here alone, so it's my choice" he replied sharply, as a silence fell over us. "If… you're still here when it gets cold, I'll light it for you" he said, but I smiled sadly. "I doubt it. By the time the first snow falls, I'll be living in the castle" "Oh, right" was all he said. "But until then grab an axe and let's go!" I said and took the two sacks lying next to the wood. "G-go?" "Yeah. If you want happy customers, you need wood, so you can work. Come on, I'll help you carry them back" "No! I… I can't" Daniel said suddenly. "Why not? You can't spend your whole life inside, you have to come out sooner or later, so it might as well be now!" I said, picking up the axe (it was next to the wood pile) and shoving it in his hands. "But I can't…" "Yes, you can!" I said, pushing him toward the door. If there's an opposite of claustrophobic, Daniel was definitely it. "Princess, wait! ….. My wounds haven't healed yet!" he said, making me stop dead in my tracks. It was true he had bandages on his right arm and some were sticking out under his shirt, but he didn't seem to mind them while he was cleaning. Or did he? I did constantly have the feeling he was trying to tell me something. Was he in pain all this time, but didn't want to admit it? "How… how did you get those?" I asked, not knowing what else to say to apologize. If he was in pain, he should've said something! "I accidentally cut myself with a tool. It wasn't that big of a deal, but I don't think I can chop wood like that" he explained. "But still, you need fire to forge. Alright then!" I said and took the axe from him. "I'll chop them for you" I added, threw it on my shoulder and marched out. "Wait, you don't have to! You helped me clean, so we're even now!" he called after me. "This isn't about debts anymore. It's about helping a friend" I said without stopping, headed straight to the forest.

It wasn't long though before he caught up to me. "What are you doing? You can't work, remember?" "I know a good place with a lot of dry wood that'll burn great. Just follow me" he said and led the way, walking two steps in front of me, instead of beside me. He didn't say a word the whole way, until we got way deep in the forest and I couldn't take it anymore. "Daniel, come on! How much further are we going to go? We'll get lost at this rate!" "No we won't. I know the area pretty well. Just a bit farther" "Are you planning to take us so far that no one can hear us and do something funny to me? If you are, keep in mind that I'm holding an axe" I joked, as he turned around, his face all red and surprised. "Wh-what are you talking about!? I'd never… do something like that!". I couldn't help but laugh at his flustered expression "I was kidding, you pervert". He looked away embarrassed, with still a shadow of pink on his cheeks. "Anyway, this should be far enough. Give me the axe" he said. "You're trying to take away my only means of defense? I knew you were up to no good" I said jokingly, but made no effort to resist when he snatched it from my hands angrily. He looked around, then chose a tree and started chopping away at it. "Hey, hey, what do you think you're doing? You're injured!" I yelled, trying to stop him. "Injured or not, I can't let a princess chop wood. I have some pride as a man, you know!" he declared and continued his work. I knew from my father and Lewis that when a man swears something on his pride he'll never break it and that a man's honor is very important to him, so it's best not to interfere in matters that involve it. "Are you sure you got this?" I asked, still not completely ok with this. "It's no problem" he replied. It took several hours (much longer than I thought) for Daniel to bring the tree down, cut off the branches and chop the stem up to small enough parts that can fit in the sack. "Wow, you picked a big tree" I remarked, gathering the pieces. "Actually, it was the smallest one I could find" Daniel said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "This forest is very old and the trees here are hard to bring down. I think we should leave half of this behind…" "After all the trouble you went through? No way" "But we can't carry it all in that bag…" "No worries. I brought a spare". Well, actually, there already was a second sack inside the first one, but it still counts. "I don't think we should…" Daniel started, but I cut him off "Oh, please! I can carry one sack of wood! Just how weak do you think I am!?". He didn't say anything, but his face was expressing helplessness. We headed back to the village, each of us carrying a fair load. When the woods were finally staring to thin out a bit and I began to hear people's voices in the distance, Daniel suddenly changed direction. "Hey, where are you going? The village is this way!" I shouted after him. "This route is a short cut" he replied shortly and continued walking. What was he talking about? We took the shortest way in a straight line when we came here. If I follow him, we'll just end up going around the village, in stead of right through. "Daniel, that way is longer! It'll take us half an hour more to get to the forge if we go through there!" I yelled after him. "No, it's shorter. Trust me" he said firmly, not bothering to stop. This was a little odd, but I just shrugged and went along with him. I knew he wouldn't listen to me anyway.


	7. Kingdom Days Day 2 - Ferris

"By the way, what's your name, sweetie?" the mysterious person asked when I didn't say anything. "Why should I tell you?" I retorted. I still do remember the warning in the priest's book. "Well I told you mine, so it's only fair, right? C'mon don't be shy" he said. "Before I tell you my name, answer me this: Were you the one who was locked in that coffin?" I inquired. His face became serious and the smile faded from his lips. "Oh, so you know? I wonder how long I was in there for…" he said and I saw sadness reflected in his eyes. "For more then a thousand years" I said. "That long…? I see." He stared at the lake for a minute and seemed deep in thought. Just when I was about to interrupt him, he spoke again

"So what is a beautiful young lady doing in the forest in the middle of the night?". "Oh, I uh… I'm gathering spikenard. It's a special kind of herb that needs to be plucked during a full moon, so…" Was it ok to be friendly with this guy and answer his questions? I know he's a vampire, but he just doesn't seem bad. His smile is so welcoming and that sadness I saw in his eyes made me feel sympathetic toward him for some reason. "You know what? You look like a princess. You have the face of one, anyway" he said, interrupting my thoughts. "And how would you know what a princess looks like?" I asked, instantly irritated. As if it's not enough that everybody makes assumptions about me based on that title, now he does that just by looking at me? "Oh, I've met my share of women in my life…" he replied with a slight grin. "Well, not that it's any of your business, but I AM a princess" "Really? That explains everything. It's an honor to be in your presence, Princess" he said with a small bow. I know he intended this to be a compliment, but it just got on my nerves. "This explains everything, does it? My title explains who I am and why I do what do? Not all princesses are alike, you know!" I snapped and turned my back at him, walking over to the spikenard and starting to gather the needed amount. "I am sorry, princess. I didn't mean to offend you in any way…" he started. "I know, it's ok. And I'm Rose" I said, turning back to face him. "My name. You asked for it, remember? It's Rose" I added, when I saw his puzzled expression. "A lovely name, for a lovely lady. The pleasure is all mine" he said, coming closer, a gentle smile playing on his lips again. Maybe I prejudged him. Just because he's a vampire, shouldn't automatically mean he's evil. He had plenty of time to attack me so far, but he's been acting really nice. I hate it when people judge me before they've gotten to know me, but here I am, doing the exact same thing. I'm such a hypocrite. "Ferris is a really unique name" I said, sitting on the ground and looking at the water. "It is, isn't it? A friend of mine gave me that name a really long time ago. Most vampires usually leave themselves nameless, but I find names to be a convenient thing when talking to others" he replied, sitting next to me. "Yeah? What was your friend's name?" I thought I had asked a harmless question, but his eyes were once again enveloped in sadness "…. I don't remember". I was going to ask for the reason, but this seemed painful for him. "So… you're a vampire, huh?" I said, changing the subject and throwing a small pebble in the lake. "I'm afraid so, sweetie. I won't harm you in any way though. I promise" "Don't you drink blood? To you I must seem like a tasty snack" I said, feeling a bit foolish. Since he said he won't do anything, why was I pushing my luck? "Of course I drink blood. I am a vampire after all. Vampires don't need much blood to survive, though, so don't worry. I won't lay a hand on you." "Would you die if you were stabbed with a wooden stake?" I asked curiously. He stared at me with surprise "O-of course I would. If you were stabbed with anything in the heart, you would die too, wouldn't you?" I don't know why, but I found that comment really funny and started laughing. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry, I've never met a real vampire before. I was curious if the myths were true. So, will holly water burn you?" "I don't know. It might burn, but no one's ever tried that on me before" "Do vampires eat human food?" "Huh… I'm not sure about that either, actually. I do, but I've heard that some of them don't. They must not enjoy the taste of food" "So have you ever sucked blood form a person?" "Ha-ha. No, not from a person. I prefer to befriend humans, rather than drink them. Over the years I've learned that humans aren't that different from vampires, so I respect them" he replied, his mood visibly lifting. "Most vampires avoid humans, but I don't. I find them interesting" "Interesting, huh? How so?" "Their lifestyles are unique and every human is different in their own way. Vampires… are just all the same". Wow, even he prejudges his own kind. " I don't think they're all the same. You're proof of that" I said, glancing at him. Even if he was a vampire, I didn't feel threatened in the least in his presence. In fact, I kind of enjoyed talking to him. "…. It's true, I suppose. I've never met another vampire that takes interest in humans as much as I do, though" "Don't vampires like humans for their blood? Why avoid them if you need them to live?" "Oh, that's just a myth. I hardly know any that drink human blood. You probably don't know this, princess, but vampires can lose control of themselves when they drink human blood. Once a vampire gets a taste of it, they become addicted and insane. So we mostly find our food from animals, much like you humans do". I smiled, knowing that the worse rumor about vampires was false. I can't believe it, here I am, sitting by a lake at night, having a conversation with a vampire. A _pleasant_ conversation. "Can I ask you something, princess?" Ferris said suddenly. "Anything" "Well, you know I am a vampire… aren't you afraid of me?" "Should I be? You said you won't hurt me. Have you changed your mind?" "Wh-what? Of course not! It's just that almost all the people I meet run away because they think that I'm going to suck them dry. But since the moment I laid my eyes on you, you've been perfectly calm. This is the first time that any human just sat next to me and asked me what it's like to be a vampire without even so much as a shriek. And you talk about it so casually, as if it's a normal thing"

Was that really how I came off? I've been feeling weird about this exchange of words since it started, and I looked calm? I guess I'm really not afraid, but I was, when I first saw him. "I was afraid in the beginning. But when we started talking… I think… you don't seem like a bad person" I said. Another one of those gentle smiles appeared on his face "Why thank you, princess. It's quite refreshing to hear somebody say that. People usually run away from me with screams, but you're different" "No, Ferris. I think you're the one who's different. I'm sure that if it was any other vampire, I would run for the hills too. There's just something about you that doesn't feel threatening". He smiled at me and didn't say anything. "I think I'm starting to like you. Tell me something about yourself, Princess" he said after a minute. "What do you want me to tell you about? I'm not all that interesting." "Hmmm, I don't know. How about… everything? I'm listening, Princess" "When you say that you're making it even harder… " We talked until the sunrise. He asked me the most ordinary things, like if I enjoy sunny or rainy weather, what is my favorite flower and that kind of things, and although he told me trivial stuff about himself, he never mentioned anything about his past or the coffin business, nor did he ask me fundamental questions, like if I'm even the princess of this kingdom or not. I thought about telling him, but I didn't. I don't know why, I just didn't. As the sun was rising above the trees I remembered that I had work to do. "It was nice talking to you, Ferris, but I have some things that I need to take care of" I said, getting up. "I understand" was all he said. I took my herbs and walked away, but just when I was about to cross the tree line, he called to me. "Princess?" "Yes?" "Will you come again?". I wasn't sure what to answer. "Well, won't you come around the village?" I asked, making him chuckle softly. "You seem to have forgotten what I am, princess. I'm not so sure the townsfolk will be as accepting as you" "So… you won't come to the village at all? What will you do then?" "I'll tell you if you come again tonight" he said slyly. "Alright then. I'll come back right here an hour before midnight. If I sneak out too early, my servant Lewis will get suspicious" I agreed. " I will be waiting then" Ferris said with a small bow and I left the forest.

I went home and started preparing the potion of Wisdom, but my mind was on him all the time. What did he do to earn him such a punishment and warnings in the holly book? How could he possibly be a criminal? After the short time we spent together, I was sure he wasn't a bad person and regretted whatever it was he did. There was no mistaking the pain in his eyes. "Ah!" I yelled, as the concoction in front of me exploded with green smoke and choked me. "Oh no! I must've added the fenugreek seeds too early!" I said clearing out the smoke and dumping the whole thing in the sink. I sighed, pouring new water in to the vessel and starting all over again. It took several tries until I got just the right hue of turquoise I was going for. I bottled the liquid and headed to the Witch's Cottage. The door swung open to greet me as usual, followed by Stella's voice "Welcome back, your Highness. Have you finished that potion for me?" "Yes" I nodded, placing it on the counter. Stella took it in her hand and looked at it very closely. "You have done well, Princess. You may work in my shop, if you still wish to. You will run it in the afternoons, so I have more time for my craft. When will you be ready?" "I'm ready now. It's already early afternoon" I said. "Very well. Keep in mind that I will hold you personally responsible for anything that happens to the shop or any misplacement of the merchandise while I'm gone. Do not mess with the potions or charms, unless it's to serve a customer" she said and left the store. I went and sat behind the counter, very careful not to knock anything down. The place was quiet, and it didn't take long for me to get bored. Right across form the stand was a tall bookshelf full of books on magic. I stood in front of it and traced my finger trough the titles on their spines. They all seemed about advanced magic arts, but there were a few on mythology and supernatural creatures. As I was browsing, a light blue cover got my attention: 'Local legends and folklore'. The same one Stella was reading yesterday! I pulled the book and flipped trough the pages until I found what I was looking for. 'The deceitful vampire'. I was finally about to read the crime Ferris was punished for, but I was hesitant. I wanted to hear him tell me in person, because history often misinterprets things. I had the book and I could read it anytime I want, but still, the answer is right here in my hands… oh, who am I kidding? My curiosity always gets the best of me.

The legend told of a mischievous, but very handsome vampire that came to the village more than a century ago. He claimed he was well-meaning and he wouldn't hurt anyone. After a while he managed to somehow seduce the king's daughter, who was so enchanted by him, she was willing to go as far as run away with him. She was just being tricked though, just like everyone else, and was found one night in the royal garden with bite marks on her neck. Her brother, the prince, arrived at the scene by accident, catching the vampire red handed and tried to shoot the fiend, but failed, only surviving by chance, because the vampire was trying to make a break for it. The villagers teamed up and tried to defeat him, but he was extraordinarily strong and fast, so he managed to get away, killing a couple of people in the process. At last, the day was saved by the high priest of the church and a good sorceress, who with combined efforts were able to imprison him in a coffin above the ground, for the surface was purified by the priest, but the rest was simply dirt. Bound with sacred chains to the strongest tree, he was left forever to rot inside. Warnings were placed everywhere and the King forbade the villagers by law to enter the western part of the woods. So that's what happened to him. The reason he was in that coffin, was because he killed a bunch of people, including the king's daughter. That's some pretty hard to misinterpret bit of history. If Ferris really was the monster from this book, how could he possibly be able to feel the emotions I saw in his eyes? According to the story though, he was a pretty good liar, not to mention possibly able to hypnotize people. This revelation made me question everything I thought I knew about him up to this point, and whether or not it was a good idea to meet him again tonight. What if his soothing presence was just an illusion? Was I just the next victim? Seems he has a knack for princesses. Well, if I was just another snack, I wasn't going to walk right in to his mouth without even putting up a fight! I put back the book and browsed through the supernatural creatures section, taking out everything that had to do with vampires. I was **NOT** going to be just an easy pray!


	8. Kingdom Days Day 2 - Ian

The next day I spent the whole morning in hesitation. I wanted to go back to the windmill and see Ian, but everyone in the village seemed so paranoid about him. All doubt I had about him being this "shadowy character" was quickly cleared after listening to some of the people. I decided to take a walk to clear my thoughts and headed to the Bazaar, when I overheard two women talking about him at the well. "Didn't you hear? This stranger is a vicious murderer, who came here to kill the priest! They say he's a wolf and can rip you apart for less than 10 seconds!" one of them whispered to the other. "You mean there's a wolf in town?!" the second woman exclaimed. "My husband saw him two nights ago. Shot him right between the eyes, but he still moved faster than a bullet and disappeared into the old mill. My man swears he saw his tail and ears that weren't human. You better lock your kids after dark, 'cause that's when he goes out to hunt…" I was sure this woman was blowing things way out of proportion, but how can I know what Ian's true intentions are? If he was an honest guy, why would he feel the need to hide? He didn't seem like a bad person, but when we talked, I always had the feeling he was hiding something. Not to mention all those questions he seemed to bring up out of nowhere. I just didn't know what to think. I didn't know him enough to say anything with a certainty. As I was passing by, the church caught my eye. Didn't one of the women say Ian came to kill the priest? I didn't believe it at all at first, but maybe I should check out this Holy Father.

I walked in and saw something like a giant floating egg with arms hovering between the aisles. "Hey, you're that princess, right?" the egg spoke, startling me. "Did you know I once kidnapped one? So you better watch out for me! Nah, just kidding. We're cool, right?" it said, flying closer. "Who… or what are you?" I asked, still amazed that it can talk. "Who am I, you ask? Why I'm Humpty Dump- wait, no. I mean, I'm a priest! Yes… just a priest. You can call me 'father' if you want". "**You're** the priest!?" I exclaimed surprised. "I sure am. Did you come here just to see me? Ohohoho! You can't resist my good looks, huh?" "I'm not here about that. I wanted to ask you something. What do you know about that shadowy wolf man that seems to have come to the village, uhhh… father?" "The shadowy wolf man? Well I know he's shadowy. And that he's a wolf. But he hasn't come here one single Sunday to pray. That really gets on my nerves!" "Um, so… you haven't met him yet? At all?" "Well if he had the courtesy to come and say a prayer once in a while, I would have. I guess wolves just don't have good manners". Well this lead led me nowhere. What was I expecting though; the same woman was talking about how he survived a bullet to the head. Why would he want to kill this weird creature anyway? "Well, enough chitchat! What can I do you for? Did you come to confess your sins? Pray? Give the Lord your love? If yes, then you've come to the right place!" the priest announced and drew closer, forcing me to step back. "Uh, no thanks. I just wanted to ask you about the stranger, so I'll just be going now…" "Come back anytime if you want to donate some money to the church, or if you just want to get something off your chest. I can lift up to 20 pounds!" the priest called after me. I stopped dead on my tracks. Was I seriously considering asking this weird… alien… thing what to do about Ian? I guess it couldn't hurt… "Uh… maybe I do need some… advice" I said hesitantly. "Oh, I'm good at advice!" the priest exclaimed cheerfully. "Well, you see… there is this… place I want to go. But everyone keeps telling me that it's too dangerous…" "Many places are dangerous for a princess like yourself. Why would you want to go to that place anyway, when you can be here and pray to the Lord?" "The thing is… I've been there once before… and it didn't seem all that bad. And all those people have never even set foot there…" "Then why listen to them, what do they know!?" "Well I've been there just one time. And there are so many rumors about what's going on…" "Then the decision is easy. Stay away from that place and don't ever go there again! Problem solved!" "Yeah… I guess this would be for the best" I said, looking away. I don't know Ian all that well yet, so it's probably better that I don't get involved. But I really wanted to see him again…"Why the long face all of a sudden? If you want to go to that stupid place, just go already!" the priest said, interrupting my thoughts. "But you said-.." "Who am I to tell you what to do? You're the princess, aren't you? I've never been there; I don't have a clue how dangerous it really is. It could be Heaven on Earth, for all I know. Go there and see for yourself if it's a bad place or not. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some praying I need to get done" the priest declared and flew away, leaving me to stare behind him in disbelieve. He actually gave me a pretty good advice (even if he didn't know it). I can't let rumors cloud my judgment. The villagers don't know Ian. I do. And I don't think he's a bad guy.

I made up my mind and went straight to the windmill. I wondered if I should knock, but it would look weird from aside. I just let myself in and went up the stairs. Ian didn't seem to make any effort to hide himself this time. He was sitting next to the barrels and eating right off some white piece of cloth on the floor. "Oh, it's you. I didn't expect to see you here again. Are you a windmill lover or something?" he greeted me without even looking up. "No. Are you?" I asked sitting down next to him. "Nope. I'm just hiding out here. I might get found out if a lot of people see me. I attract a lot of attention anyways, since I'm pretty much the only wolf around here" he said taking another bite from his bread. "Hey, didn't the King run away? This is the first time I've ever heard of a runaway groom instead of a runaway bride. He doesn't seem like the type who would be interested in somebody like you though" he said. "Well, he's the one who wanted to marry me, for your information" I said a bit offended, sitting down next to him. "Besides, he didn't run away. He said he'll be back…" "That's what you think. How do you know he's not lying?" "Well, I…" Hold on, what am I doing? I never wanted to marry that jerk, so why should I care if he wants me? "I'd be perfectly happy if he did in fact run away and doesn't show up for the wedding. I'm kind of being forced in to this marriage thing anyway" I said. "Is that so? What do you think about the king? Do you like him?" "What do I think about him? He's a royal pain in the neck, that's what!" "Really? It kind of sucks that you're marrying him then" "That's the understatement of the year…" I mumbled as he finished his meal and cleaned up. "So… you wanna tell me how you survived a bullet to the head?" I asked and laughed when his face stretched into pure surprise. "What are you talking about? I didn't get shot in the head" "Oh, that's not what a woman at the well said this morning. See, I can hear things here and there too. That was you her husband shot at, wasn't it?". He looked down with a serious expression. "He got me in the shoulder, not the head. Besides it was dark, so I guess it's normal for him to get that impression. Is that what people are talking about me?" "He got you in the shoulder!?" I exclaimed, not having heard anything else he said after that. "Are you alright? Were you bleeding heavily?" I asked urgently, making him pull away in slight surprise. "I'm fine, I've survived worse…" "Don't pretend you're big and tough, you just got shot two days ago! We need to find a doctor, if the wound infects things could get a lot worse!" "It wasn't that bad, I got the bullet out. It should heal just fine" "Don't be stupid, I'll go and get a medic-…" I said and tried to stand up, but he caught my hand. "No" he said. "Why not, Ian? Is keeping your being here a secret more important that your health? Why are you hiding? _What _are you hiding?" "Listen, I came in this kingdom not too long ago, but if the King finds out I'm here, he'll kick me out, so you can't tell anyone" "Why would he do that?" "He doesn't allow suspicious looking people in to the kingdom. It's part of his politics" "What kind of stupid politics include judging people by their appearance?" "Hey, you're asking the wrong guy" he said loosening his grip on me. "I'm here just for a short while and then I'm ditching this place" he added, letting go. "Why did you come here anyway?" "Just to take care of something, that's all" he said elusively. My heart sank when I heard his answer. Was he really up to no good? "Ian…" I started hesitantly. "What?" he replied, looking up at me. As I gazed right into his green eyes, my motivation withered.

"Do you… have to cut a hole in your pants for that tail of yours?" "…. what… what kind of question is that?!" he asked, looking comically confused, which caused me to erupt in laughter. You know what, I don't care what he's here to do. It's none of my business, really. All I care for is spending some time with him and getting to know him a little better. "Well… do you?" I asked again, once I regained my composure and sat back down. "No… well, it's more like the hole was already made. They have to make clothes for wolves like me too, you know. Why do you ask questions like that? You're one weird girl…" "You ask questions out of nowhere too!" "At least mine have a point" "Ok, here's another one that has. If you're hiding out, where did you get that food?" "From my own rations. What, did you think I stole it?" he said, nodding to the barrels. I peeked behind them and saw a bag with provisions that seemed to be running out and two big bottles of water next to a blanket. "Do you sleep in the windmill?" I asked a bit surprised. "What do you think? Of course I do. There's nowhere else for me to go". "…. There's always my place. I mean, if you want to. King Joseph gave me a house to live in until the wedding. You can hide there if you want, it probably gets cold here in the middle of the night" I proposed. Ian looked at me kind of strange. "What?" "You would invite a total stranger in to your house?" "You're not a _total_ stranger. I think I know enough about you…" "You don't know _**anything**_about me!" he retorted sharply, getting up and turning his back to me. "You shouldn't be this naïve, because some day someone will take advantage of you" he said with a softer voice this time. "This place isn't so bad, actually. It's pretty cozy once you get used to it". He turned around to look at me, but I was looking at the ground. When he said I didn't know him, he just seemed… so intimidating. Almost scary. And it was so sudden, it just caught me off guard. "You're right. I don't know much about you. But I just have this gut feeling, you know? You're not that kind of guy that'll rob me and cut my throat in my sleep as soon as he has no more use for me, right?" I said, expecting him to say something like 'Of course'. Instead he went to the window and looked outside. "And what if I am that kind of guy? I could easily be one, you've only known me for a day. Don't be so trustful, or it'll end badly for you". "Ha! I got you now! I had my suspicions about you, but you just confirmed them!" I declared, getting up and pointed toward him. He looked at me stunned, without even saying a word. I took a few steps closer and stuck my finger on his forehead. "See, I knew it. You are a good guy" I said, flicking his brow and smiled. "If you were with bad intentions, you would've taken the offer right away" I added and laughed. His surprised face never seizes to amuse me.


	9. Kingdom Days Day 2 - Lewis

"Good morning!" greeted Lewis as the two of us arrived to work the next day. "Good morning!" replied Anna and flashed a smile our way, putting down the broom she was sweeping with. "Hey Rose, I have an assignment for you. Take this and bring it to Grandpa Al's, it's just down the street. Follow it until you see the sign" she added, handing me a huge basket, covered with a piece of cloth. "Sure thing" I responded. "Would you like me come with you and help you carry that, Milady?" Lewis tried to propose. "Actually Lewis, I kind of need you here. We're expecting a delivery soon and I don't know if I can bring it all in just by myself" Anna cut in. "It's alright Lewis, I have this covered" I said and left the store. The weather was cloudy as usual, which made me remember the sunny days back in the Lunar Kingdom, where I would spend hours in the garden just enjoying the day with my parents or playing with Lewis. There was a bench under a big old oak, where the two of us would sit and read together. I really miss my home… I suddenly found myself standing in the middle of the road, just spacing out. I shook my head to get rid of these emotions. It's no good to wallow in your own sadness when you have things to do. I continued walking forward, until a small stand on the sidewalk caught my attention. It was just an old man, sitting next to what looked like an art exhibit. His paintings were beautiful. He seemed to have painted everything – from landscapes and still life to very realistic portraits of humans and animals alike. His art was very vivid, and I felt like I could touch and smell every single thing he tried to portray. One of his works though really caught my attention. It was a painting of a girl sitting on a swing with a book in her hand. She was pretty, but that wasn't what caught my interest. It was her eyes… there was just something really familiar about them. They glowed with such warmth, softness and tenderness, that just a simple look called to the surface the sentimental side of me. "Can I help you miss?" the old man asked politely. "Oh, I… was just looking. You're very talented, sir. This one in particular is especially well done" I said, leaning in to take a closer look. "Ah, you have a good eye. One of my favorites. It's not everyday a humble painter like myself is lucky enough to catch such an emotion with his brush" he commented, stroking his beard. "How much is it?" "For a beautiful young lady like yourself, only 10$" the painter said and my heart sank. I found some money in the house Joseph let me live in, but we haven't been paid from working at the Bazaar yet, and 10$ was all I had. It would be foolish to spend it all on a whim like that, and for a painting, no less! I had to conserve the little I have. But… those eyes…

"I'll take it" I said without even realizing it. This was stupid and completely irresponsible, but there was just something about that painting that drew me in. I felt almost hypnotized by it. Every time I laid my gaze on it, the look in the woman's eyes made me feel warm, like the sun was suddenly shining on me in this murky village. "A very good choice, indeed" the old painter said, while he was wrapping my purchase with packing paper. "Though, I have to admit, I'm a little sad to see it go. That's the first image I drew of my wife, Catherine" he added, handing it to me. "This is your wife?" I gasped lightly. "Oh, yes. Beautiful, isn't she? Very few people can appreciate this one, despite it being one of the best I've ever painted" "What do you mean?" "Ah, well only people who've seen love can recognize it even in a still image. And those who are in love can never look at another person long enough to see it. Oh well, such is life". "Excuse me, but I think there is some kind of mistake. I'm not…" before I finished the sentence, I remembered his words from earlier. "Is that what you meant when you said you've captured a rare feeling?" "Yes. A small number of artists can say that they've ever caught this kind of strong emotions on canvas. If you look closely, Catherine's face radiates with affection. What you see is 'unconditional love'. Now that I think about it, not everyone has seen it in their entire lifetimes. If you can recognize this expression on the face of the person you've chosen to give your heart to, then you are one lucky lady" the painter said with a kind smile. His words confused me and I just stood there for a second. 'Unconditional love'? I'm pretty sure he's mistaken. I haven't been in love before, and as sure as hell haven't seen this on my _fiancée's_ face. Or anyone else's for that matter. But then… why did it feel so familiar? "Uh… young miss, are you ok?" asked the painter with concern in his voice. "Ah, yes, I'm fine! I have to go now, I need to deliver this basket. Goodbye!" I said and continued on my way. It wasn't long before I reached a big wooden sign, boldly proclaiming: **'Old Man Al's Work Shop – the only place where you can find a Master Cobbler in 2 000 mile radius!'**. He was not shy about his advertising. I knocked a couple of times on the door and entered the shop. It was a fairly spacious place, or at least it would be, if there weren't at least six people working inside. I thought Anna's dad was kidding when he accused him of having six apprentices! "Ah, my hero returns! Everyone, this is Rose, the girl I was telling you about!" Old man Al proclaimed, coming from the corner to greet me, followed by a rousing welcome from his employees. "Uh.. Hi, everyone. I came to deliver this…" I started, but Old man Al grabbed the basket from my hands. "Lunch break everyone! The food is here!" he yelled, revealing the contents of the basket to be one hell of a big lunch. "This was… lunch?" I asked confused. "Yeah, the Misses is out of town for a couple of days, so Anna has been cooking for the lot of us" one of the apprentices answered, as he was taking his share. "She's a nice girl. I'd invite you to stay and share some with us, but you'll probably be scolded by that uptight nephew of mine, so you better head back" Old man Al said and I nodded with a smile, waving goodbye as I left the work shop. Boy, that guy has himself a whole army. I guess it's true he doesn't turn down people who go to him looking for jobs…

As I drew near the store, I saw Lewis crouching outside with a dog licking milk from a plate. "Lewis? What are you doing?" "Oh, hello, Milady. I saw this little guy wandering around. He rubbed in my leg and looked so sad, so I just couldn't resist. You know how I am…" he said, giving me a warm smile. I couldn't help but smile too, crouching down next to him and petting the puppy. "What's that you have?" he asked, eyeing the package in my hands. I stiffened, not knowing how to answer. Guilt from the careless spending was starting to fill me. "Uh… I should tell Anna I'm back now" I said and got up hastily, entering the store. "Oh Rose, you're back!" she said, just coming out of the storage room. "Did everything go ok? Sorry, I would've gone myself, but the delivery man doesn't even know we've hired new personnel yet. What's that thing in your hands?" she added, eyeing the painting, just like Lewis. I sighed and put it on the counter, taking the packaging paper off. "I bought it from a street painter" I said, while Anna was admiring it. "It's beautiful! I love it! Definitely not a waste of money. I can see why you bought it. It… kind of reminds me of Lewis a little" she added unexpectedly. I was a little astounded at first, but then started laughing. "This girl reminds you of Lewis? How exactly?" "No, not her appearance, or anything. Just the gleam in her eyes. Lewis looks at you the same way all the time… I can't quite out my finger on it, but I'm certain it shows how much he cares about you". What? Lewis looks at me like that? But… ok, now I know the old painter must've confused the artwork. I can't even imagine putting Lewis and the words 'unconditional love' in the same sentence! Unconditional loyalty maybe, but love really has nothing to do with us. "Hey Rose, speaking of Lewis… can I ask you a question? It's kind of personal" Anna said, unexpectedly becoming serious. "Um, ok. Go ahead" "Well… it's about Lewis… and you. You're close right?". I nodded. "How close?". I was a little confused by what's going on. "Uh… very close, I guess. I've known him since we were kids…" "Yes, but what exactly is your relationship with him?" "R-relationship? He's a servant of my family, so I guess it'd be…" "No, that's not what I'm asking" Anna said, getting impatient. "Do you have feeling for him? As in, more than a friend? What exactly does Lewis mean to you?". Oh, I see what she's getting at. "If… I had to sum up what he means to me with one word… it'd be 'friend'. He's the person I trust the most in the world, and he's always been there for me ever since I've met him. We're very close, it's understandable, but there's nothing romantic between us, if that's what you meant. I may not have more tender feelings for him, but it looks to me like I'm the only one here…" I said slyly, forcing a blush on her cheeks and her usual cheerful smile on her lips. "Is it so obvious?" "Only when you're trying to see if you have competition" "I'm so relieved you're not inlove with him! So does that mean you won't mind if I… you know, tried to get a little closer with him?" "Mind? Not in the slightest. I'll even give you my full support! If there's anything you want to know about him, like tastes or preferences, don't hesitate to ask me! After all, I know him better than he knows himself" I said, watching Anna's eyes fill with gratitude. "You will? Thank you!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. "No problem. I think the two of you will make a really cute couple" I replied.

"You sure drink a lot, buddy. I'd give you more, but I have to save up my money" came Lewis's voice from the door, as he stepped inside. I felt _so_ guilty. He was conserving our money and not feeding a puppy, while I selfishly spent it on something to unpractical. "Is that the package you were holding, Milady?" he asked curiously and peeked behind my shoulder. Before I had the chance to explain, a couple of customers walked in. Just when I thought I was saved, they greeted Anna playfully and sparked a conversation with her. Looks like they're her friends. "It's very good. Where did you get it?" Lewis asked again. The guilt that was building up inside me just over flew. "I-bought-it-from-a-painter-on-the-street-corner-I-just-couldn't-help-myself-I-had-to-have-it-but-it-was-10$-so-I-spent-all-my-money-on-it-even-though-I-knew-I-shouldn't-have-and-I'm-so-sorry!" I blurred out in one breath. "You… didn't even buy milk for the puppy to save up money… when I was such an egoist" I said unhappily. "You're a much a better person than I am, Lewis" I added, looking at the ground. A heavy silence filled the room, as Anna's friends (who were unfortunately all witnesses to my emotional outburst) stared at us awkwardly. "Don't be silly, Milady" Lewis said as he put his hand on my head in an unexpected gesture. "You're not a bad person, you're just not used to that kind of financial condition. I'm glad you've bought something you like – that's the very reason why I started this job. We'll make it with just the money I have now, it's not a big deal. There's no need for you to worry" he said with a smile. Maybe it was because my eyes were a little welled up and my eyesight was a bit smudgy, but right at this moment, I saw what Anna meant before about Lewis and the portrait. But if it was true that Lewis was the one the painting reminded me of, I think the old man had his emotion readings mixed. I'm pretty sure that in his case it's brotherly love more than anything else. I mean, he's been taking care of me since we first met, so it's normal to be attached to each other. In fact, I don't think he's _ever_ yelled or gotten mad at me. Why was he being so nice to me even when I screwed up like this? "But… Lewis, aren't you mad at me? It's ok if you are. I can understand if you said you weren't back at home, but now you can let your true feeling show! Scold me if you have to, but don't pretend everything's ok when it's not!" I said demandingly. He stared at me with surprise. "But… Milady, I… I'm really not mad. I've never forced myself to be nice to you. I truly don't mind if you've spent the money, as long as it's on something that makes you happy". Oh, Lewis you really are a genuine good person. If there weren't so many people in the room, I'd hug you! "Wow, Anna, your workplace is like a soap opera" one of Anna's friends commented causing us to laugh, which lifted the mood a little. I'm glad Lewis liked the painting and he didn't get mad, but his reaction just made me feel even more guilty. I definitely have to make it up to him somehow… without spending money, if possible.


	10. Kingdom Days ๑Day 3๑ - Daniel

The next day I went out looking for a job, but had no luck. They either required experience, or the place was already taken, some wanted somebody older, some were only looking for men. The girl at the Bazaar told me the old cobbler never turns people down, but he's sick. After hours of wandering around in vain, I decided to swing by the forge and see how Daniel was doing. I found him all alone, as usual. "Oh… hello, your highness" he said when I walked in. "Hi. How's your day going for you so far?" "Fine, I guess…" he replayed vaguely. "So… what are you up to right now?" "Nothing much. There's been no work to do, so I've just been relaxing" "No work? After all we went trough to clean this place yesterday? That guy on the street seemed really interested in coming in here. Why didn't anybody show up?" I asked surprised. "D-don't ask me. Go ask them yourself" he replied. That was so unfair! And to think how much work we both put into this. "Oh, by the way, here you can have these. I don't really need them anymore" he said out of nowhere, nodding to a few cans of paint and some dye just laying on the ground next to him. "Paint?" I said, while an idea was forming in my head. "Yup. They're all yours. You can do a lot with paint, you know". Yeah, and I know just the thing for them. "I'll be right back" I said, heading for the door. "Where are you going?" "Back to my house, I just need a couple of things" I replied over my shoulder and walked out.

I went back to my place and took one of my spare sheets and the two small indoor plants that were adorning my residence. It was a bit much to carry, but I managed. When I stepped inside the forge again, Daniel almost gasped with surprise. Almost. "What's all that for?" he asked. "Well, it's for image. Plants make people feel more welcomed" I answered, positioning the vegetation on strategic places where they had enough light. "What about the sheet?" "Oh, this? You can do a lot with sheets, you know" I said echoing his words, spreading it on the floor. I then grabbed the paint and a brush, sitting down next to it. "This will be your forge's new advertisement banner. We need something that will attract attention. Something bold. Any suggestions?" I asked, looking up at him. He seemed like he had a hard time comprehending this whole thing. "Why… are you doing all this?" he said after a small pause. "That's a pretty obvious question. You need customers, don't you? I'm just helping you advertise a little. You know, to lure them in. Why else would I ruin a perfectly good sheet?" "No, I mean… why are you bothering to bring this old place back to life?" "You're asking really dumb questions today. You need money to survive, don't you? I have no idea how you managed to stay alive this long without having that many clients, but the more you have, the more money you'll make and the better your life will be. I can't believe I need to explain this to someone above the age of 5! Now come on, let's get to work here. First of all, we need a symbol. Something people can identify this place with. What do you think will be a good one?" I said, pondering myself over how exactly to do this. He still seemed a bit in a daze. "Daniel? Daniel, will you snap out of it already? You've been in the clouds since I walked in today. Is something bothering you?" I asked, getting a little irritated. "No, I just…" he stared at me with such a serious face, my irritation was immediately replaced with concern. "Would… would you believe me if… uh, never mind" he said and looked away. There was definitely something serious going on. "Daniel, what's wrong?" I said, getting up and walking over to him. "N-nothing…" "It's not nothing. Come on, you can tell me, I won't tell anybody" "Thanks… but it really is nothing, don't worry about it" he said, suddenly walking over to the sheet on the floor. "I have an idea about this logo. A dove. Right here" he said, pointing to the upper right corner. "Don't just shamelessly change the subject like that! If there's something wrong, I want to help you! So why won't you let me?" I said a bit angrily. "There's nothing I need help with!" he insisted. "We have white paint here, but if we want it to be visible, we need a ground color first, so we'll have to dye the whole thing. I have a basin around here somewhere, I'll go get it" he said, slipping out of the room, leaving me just standing there. What's his problem!? I'm just trying to help! He was about to tell me too, but I guess he decided I'm not trustworthy enough. Well fine then, if he doesn't want to tell me, that's his choice! He can have it his way, it's not like I care!

I sat down next to the sheet and angrily waited for him to return. He took lot longer than he should have, which gave me time to cool off, but eventually came back with a pair of brown gloves like his, and apron, a pair of thongs, an empty bucket and a yellow basin full with water. "Why do we need all this again?" I asked when he set the basin down. "Don't you know anything about fabric dyeing?" he said, handing me the gloves and apron. "Wear it, unless you want that dress ruined. And you should roll up your sleeves" he added. Honestly, I wouldn't mind that much, since then maybe Lewis will let me wear pants, but knowing him, he'd just come up with another dress, so it's not worth it. "And here, tie your hair with this" added Daniel, handing me a white string. I did as he said, as he put the whole sheet in the basin, leaving it to soak. The gloves felt loose for me though. "Uh… Daniel, I think the gloves are too big…" I said. "You'll have to make-do" he replied, lighting my fuse again. I reached with an angry gesture to take the paintbrush, but it turned out I was right about the gloves, as the right one fell right out. Daniel tried to catch it, but was too slow and caught my bare hand instead. For a moment he stared at it as if he was in some sort of trance and I sensed myself blushing for some reason and my pulse echoed in my ears. He slowly reached for the glove and put it on my hand, tying it with some string to my wrist. Then reached for the other one and did the same, his eyes looking a little sad the whole time for some reason. "…You're… not a fragment of my imagination, are you?" he asked suddenly, looking at our connected hands. I didn't know what to answer. Why was this situation taking such an awkward turn? "Why? Are you?" I tried to say. He let go and looked away, not saying anything else, leaving me feel confused. What just happened?

Daniel took the sheet out of the basin and went to the sink, squeezing the water out of it. "Fill the basin with the dye and mix it a little" he said to me. I was still a little dazzled by what had just transpired, but I did as he said. He came back, putting the sheet back in there, stirring it with the thongs. We sat like that in silence for a while. He looked completely normal, as if nothing happened. Did I imagine it? I don't know what _it_ was, but there was definitely something. Maybe it was because I've never seen that side of him before… but it looks like it was one-sided. Yeah, that must be it, this didn't even seem to leave an impression on him at all. I'll just forget that as well then. "So… you seem to be pretty handy. I didn't know blacksmiths knew how to fix shoes and dye things. Do you have any other special skills?" I asked, trying to break the silence. "I wouldn't call them 'special'. I can do everything that a blacksmith should be able to do" he replied simply. "What kinds of things can you make?" I asked, glancing at the wagon wheels hanging on the northern wall. "Almost everything made of iron and metal I guess" "Do you seriously want the symbol for your forge to be a dove? Wouldn't an anvil or hammer or both be more appropriate?" "Hmmm… I guess they would be…" "I have an idea! Why not a sword stuck in an anvil? Just like the legend about King Arthur, but without the stone?" I proposed enthusiastically, but he reacted kinda sharp. His fist clenched around the thongs and his features stretched in to an angry expression. "No! I will not have weapons used for killing be associated with me!" he yelled, making me unconsciously pull away. He softened up a bit when he saw my startled face. "I'm… sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. But I … have a very strong opinion when it comes to weapons and war" he said in a quiet voice. "I noticed" I replied shortly. A silence dropped over us again. "Do you… have a more specific design in mind?" I asked. "Olive branch?" he suggested. "Too cliché" "What then?" "How about a normal branch?" "You want to draw a dove carrying a branch three times its size on this!?" he exclaimed, making me laugh. "No stupid, a dove alighted on a branch!" "It doesn't sound too bad. What about the words?" "Hmmm… how about: The best blacksmith in town!" "More like the only one…" "Even better! The only blacksmith in town! I think the simpler it is, the better. How about something like… hold on, what's your surname again?" I asked, just now realizing I had no idea what it was. "Uh… it's Claud" "Alright, how about this: 'Claud's blacksmith shop, the only working forge in town! All are welcome'. How's that?" "I suppose it will work. I'm still not completely sure we should go though with this, though…" he mumbled under his breath. "What?" "I said it's ok" he replied quickly and finally pulled out the sheet from the basin, walking over to the sink and proceeding to wash it. Once the water began to run clear, I helped him hang it inside, under the argument that it looked like it was about to rain outside.

After that my stomach growled kinda loud because I haven't eaten anything the whole day, and after having a good laugh at my expense, Daniel went to get some food from the back room. I'm not really sure what's in there, but I think it's his kitchen and his bed, because it doesn't look like the forge has a second floor. He came back with two plates of bread, onion and cheese, along with two glasses of water. I took a bite from my bread guiltily. He probably didn't have much, so I kinda felt bad he had to give some of it to me. Thinking back about the things on our table back home, I felt kinda sad for Daniel. I'd never tell him though, he'll probably take it as pity and get angry. "It should take a while for this to dry out. Do you have some paper around here?" I asked. He nodded and went to his worktable, returning with a few sheets of paper and pulling out a pen from his apron's pocket. "Why do you need paper?" he asked, handing me the objects. "To draw the designs" I answered simply and started doodling sketches of birds. "Maybe you should try it" I said after about the fifth drawing I scrapped. "I don't think…" "Come on, just try it. At least show me the main concept you had in mind" I tried to encourage him. He put a little _too_ _much_ effort, though. His drawing looked really rough and he almost punctured the paper. "Hey, this is paper, not metal! Don't apply so much pressure!" I corrected him, taking his hand and helping him draw a tree branch without damaging anything. He got the hang of it pretty quick and I let him do the bird on his own. "Hey, this isn't half bad. Now practice so you can do it on the banner later" I said approvingly. "You know, I've always wanted to learn how to draw" Daniel admitted. "It's not that hard. See, you're already doing it" I remarked with a smile. "Yeah, but… I'm not very good at it…" he noted. "Well you're not in an art contest. It doesn't matter if it's a masterpiece or not, as long as you enjoy doing it" I said, managing to get a smile out of him. "I guess…" he muttered. We continued drawing silly things just for fun. After a couple of hours the banner was ready. It never did rain outside, so I guess there was no point in getting the floor all wet, but it's like Daniel said, better safe than sorry. I mopped floor, while he drew the emblem on the upper right corner. "Here, you write the words. My handwriting is horrendous" he said, handing me the brush. I got down on the floor and carefully wrote the advertisement with big blue letters. The sun was slowly setting to the west, filling the forge with the last beams of light for the day. "We'll let it dry and hang it outside together tomorrow" I said with a smile, which quickly faded when I saw his hesitant face. "What? You're not gonna make me hang it up all by myself, are you? I don't care if you hate the outdoors, you're helping me on this one! I'll drag you outside myself, if I have to!" I stated firmly. "I have to go home now, so be careful with the banner, I don't want to end up sleeping without sheets to make you more. Oh, and remember to water the plants I brought too. If they die, I'll hold you personally responsible" I added and went home.


	11. Kingdom Days ๑Day 3๑ - Ferris

When the clock stroke eleven I quietly slipped out of the house and headed for the forest, repeating in my mind the protective spells I learned today. I wasn't going to attack him, just be prepared in case he tries something. I slowly ventured deeper and deeper in to the woods, until I finally saw the lake. Ferris was sitting on the ground, almost at the same spot I left him this morning. "You came back, Princess. I'm honored" he greeted me his warm smile. How could he really be faking all of this? Vampires are prone to play with people's mind, though. I should stay sharp. I braced myself to resist his charm and stepped forward. "I said I'd come, didn't I? A princess must always keep her promises" I said, sitting down next to him. "So, what did you do during the day?" I asked. "Oh, that. I slept, of course. That's what my kind usually does when the sun is up" he replied, the smile never leaving his lips. Suddenly his expression changed and he sniffed the air lightly "Don't take this the wrong way, princess, but you stink of garlic". My hand shot up and covered my mouth, while my cheeks became red with embarrassment. "I… hand some at lunch… can you really tell?". He nodded, but didn't pull away, or seem mad at all. Truth be told, I ate the garlic on purpose, because one of the books said a vampire would hesitate to drink your blood if you've eaten garlic soon, since they'll find it revolting. "I thought the garlic stuff was just superstition… like the blood drinking and the… sunlight this morning… and everything else I thought was true, you turned down was myths…" I started to explain, nervous that he caught me trying to protect myself with rumored charms. Ferris laughed softly at my incoherent babbling. "Well, it's almost true. Garlic does ward us off, but if we really wanted to, we could withstand it. It's not deadly for us or anything, it just smells bad. We vampires have heightened senses that humans, especially when it comes to smell. But other than that, it doesn't hurt us" he said. "Oh. That's good to know" I replied. "Listen Princess, since I've been gone for so long, I can't rely on my old knowledge of the layout anymore, so I was hoping you could show me around" he asked, catching me by surprise. "Uh… I'm actually not from around here either. I'm from the Lunar Kingdom" I replied. "So you're not the Hepcatsis princess? That was unexpected" he said a bit surprised. "Why? Does it matter which kingdom's princess I am?" I asked irritated. He smiled again "Of course not. You're still you".

It's strange. Back at the Witch's cottage I was ready to believe he's a liar, but standing here net to him, feeling so comfortable in his presence… I just can't believe he's a bad guy. "And how did your first day of work go, Princess?" he asked politely. "Oh… it wasn't very eventful…" I lied. Ferris smiled again and looked up at the sky. "Say, princess, do you know by any chance if there's a grave keeper in this village?" he asked suddenly. "A grave keeper? I have no idea, I've never been to the graveyard" I admitted, answering his strange question. "Why, do you want to apply for the job, or something?" I joked and he looked at me with a puzzled expression. "Me? A grave keeper? Don't be silly, Princess. I don't need a job to occupy my time" he smiled again. I found it strange how he could always smile so kindly, yet it felt… sad somehow. This sadness was what made me doubt the whole legend. Vampires are lying and deceiving creatures, even able to hypnotize a person. That's what every one says. Just like they do about bloodsucking, garlic and sunlight…. and Ferris proved all that to be wrong. Maybe he'll prove that book wrong too. But the way he was bound to the tree, and the cooperating between the priest and the sorceress, and everything else for that matter, is backed by facts from the present and it all sounds completely credible. The only thing that doesn't fit… is his personality. When we met I was sure I saw regret in his eyes. Does that mean he really did do all those horrible things? Kill all those people? Suddenly I got an idea. It was fairly easy to find out weather a dozen people died on the same day or not – visiting the Graveyard. I'll go in bright daylight though, when there's no chance to encounter him there. "Hey, Princess, are you alright? You seem to be lost in thought" His voice snapped me back to reality and I looked at him confused, only to receive another one of his smiles. Does he ever stop doing that? "I was just thinking about something… is it true that you'll burn in the sunlight and turn to dust?" "You sure are curious about vampires, aren't you?" he asked, making be blush a little for some reason. "I… well, it's just that everything I thought was true turned out to be a myths and I'm just trying to get the truth here" I answered, hoping he'd buy it. The real reason was, of course, so I can effectively protect myself. "In that case, I hate to disappoint you, but that is just another folk tale. We vampires are nocturnal creatures, used to living in the shadows. We prefer the night, so we mostly go outside when it's dark. Also our vision is as I mentioned before stronger than a human's and looking directly in to a bright sun will no doubt make us go blind, because our eyes are more sensitive. That's why humans think that of us. There is some truth to it, now that I think about it. If we're exposed to direct strong sunlight we'll probably become immobilized by it, because we're so used to the darkness.". It was good to know at least that I was safe during day time, but… why did he tell me all of this? "Hey Ferris, should you really be telling a mortal the weaknesses of your kind?" I asked. "Hmmm… now that you bring it up, no. But I trust you, Princess. You won't grab a wooden stake and become a vampire hunter, will you?" "Well, how do you know I won't?" "I just do. Vampires have a sense for these things" "Whether someone will become a hunter?" "Whether someone has a good heart". I looked at his face and finally realized that behind the smile, his eyes revealed he knew a lot more than he let on. I had almost forgotten that he was an immortal who lived much longer than me and was wiser than he looked. "Ferris, why do you want to go to the Graveyard?" I asked. For a while he remained still, starring at the lake in silence. "I… want to visit someone…" "A person from your past?" I asked, slipping my hand in the pocked of my coat, gripping my fingers around the silver cross I had there, ready to use it if needed. "Yes" he replied sadly. "Is it one of the people you killed?" I continued with a casual voice. "Yes" he replied simply "You could say that".

I don't know what I was expecting. Surprise, anger maybe. At least _some_ reaction. But he appeared the same as always, his eyes didn't even blink when I asked the confronting question. "Tell me the truth, Ferris. Did you kill a dozen people?" I asked in a serious tone. He finally reacted to my words, his face gaining a sadder expression, but he didn't answer. "So it's true. And you've lied to me all this time…". His eyes widened slightly upon hearing that and he at long last turned to look at me. "No, Princess! I've never said anything untrue in front of you" he revolted. "Then tell me the truth now too. Were you or weren't you responsible for the deaths of over twelve villagers and the Hepcatsis princess?" I demanded coldly. A silence stretched over us, until he finally nodded. "Yes. Their blood is on my hands. But I would never hurt you, so you needn't be afraid, Princess" "How can I know if I could trust you?" I said, getting up. "Because it's the truth. I haven't lied to you until now and I'm not lying about this either" he insisted. "I understand if you are more guarded towards me now, but you must believe I've always been nothing but honest with you" he said, but it wasn't enough to make me stay. I headed to the woods without a word and he didn't try to stop me.

I marched straight home and tried to get some sleep, but as I went to bed and the frustration of his deceit faded away, I felt tears staring to burn in my eyes. Secretly I'd hoped that he'd deny everything and tell me it was all a big misunderstanding, that he was unjustly put in there to rot because of human prejudice, that the whole story was made up and he's never taken a human life. But he did. He said he was different, damn it! Why?! What hurt the most was that the person I thought I knew was nothing but a mirage, just bait to lure me in. He probably didn't kill me right there and then because he knew they would be looking for me and they'll sooner or later find out he's free if they searched the forest. And even if everything he said about himself was true, that just made it worse, because the vicious wolf was wearing a very natural sheep's skin, which made him all the more monstrous. I barely got any sleep, I must've dozed off for at least a couple of hours. When I woke up, the heavy disappointment still lingered inside me. I got dressed and ate my breakfast, feeling strangely deprived of purpose. Ever since I arrived at this village, Ferris and his riddle were pretty much all I ever thought about. Now that I decided not to see him anymore, all I had to do was wait out the thirty days to be over and get married. I glanced over at the clock. My shift at the Witch's Cottage won't start until the afternoon and Lewis has already left for his. What else id there for me to do? I'd read a book, but this house came deprived of a bookshelf and I don't own any myself. One thing is sure though, I don't want to spend the day cooped up in here. I left my house and walked around the village for a bit, wandering the streets aimlessly. After about an hour I walked by the fountain at the village center for about the 20-th time and decided to take a little break and sit on the edge. The sky was cloudy again, but the air was warm and my surrounding didn't look as depressing as before. The birds were singing, the people walking by seemed happy, but nothing could cheer me up right now. I tried to forget all about it, but I caught myself unwittingly thinking about him again and again. Argh! Why!? I haven't really known him for that long, so why did I feel so betrayed? The total of time we've spent together amounts to 6-7 hours, so why do I care that much about him?! That kindness in his voice when he spoke to me, the never fading smile that just draws you in, and that sadness in his eyes that made me want to hug him every time it appeared… why can't I except it was all just a mask? It wasn't real! I felt myself to be on the verge of tears again and ferociously rubbed my eyes to get rid of them. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself down, and when I opened them again, I spotted the church again. A feeling of déjà vu came over me and I realized I really haven't prayed for a while. And God knows I have plenty of reasons to. Not that I was very religious, but like mother used to tell me, it's not about blind faith, as much as it is for personal piece of mind. Something I obviously don't have right now.

I entered the church, but found it empty, just like before. I sat on the first row and stared the alter in front of me deep in thought. I remembered my parent and everyone else I had to leave behind. I wonder if they're okay. I really hope they managed to escape… "It's good to see some faithful Christians! Or did you come here just to see me? Ohohoho! You can't resist my good looks, huh?" came a voice behind me. I turned around, and sure enough, the priest was floating toward me. "You got me" I said in mild sarcasm. "Well sorry, but I already have a girlfriend" he said, landing next to me on the bench. "You do?" I wondered if she's from the same planet. "Nah. Just kidding, I don't. You're just not my type though, I prefer muscular women". I chuckled, barely containing my laughter. He likes muscular women? That… whatever he is, sure is strange. Hm, that ridiculous priest actually got me to laugh. Thinking that, I remembered why I wasn't laughing, and sank back in my gloomy thoughts about Ferris. "Why the long face? Are you sad because you missed the morning service? You should be. But I forgive all- I mean, God forgives all. Your immortal soul won't burn in hell if you miss it this one time" the priest said. "Thanks…" I murmured. The small amount of cheerfulness he brought me vanished as soon as Ferris's traitorous smile popped in my mind again. Randomness can only get you so far. "You do know we don't need to be in the confession chamber if you need to confess something" he said. I looked over at him and suddenly got the urge to tell him everything, just to get it off my chest and express how sad and betrayed I felt. "I…" I started, but the words died out, what exactly was I going to say? I met this vampire who was actually a killer in the forest and he lied to me? Even in my head it sounds stupid. But if he does believe me… won't they hunt him down again? Well serves him right! He did kill all those people after all, he admitted it himself! "Say, Father, if I told you the legend in that book was real and we unsealed the villain imprisoned there, what would you do?" I asked carefully. "What, really?! I knew something cool would happen! We'll get to have a hunt this afternoon then! I'll go gather the villagers and get my pitchfork sharpened!" he exclaimed happily and tried to fly away, but I caught his robe and pulled him back. He looked at me with a puzzled expression. If I let him go.. the village will chase after Ferris again. They'll probably fight him, and either imprison him again, or lose a lot of lives against him. He'll be shoved back in that coffin and… I'll never...


	12. Kingdom Days ๑Day 3๑ - Ian

I couldn't sleep at all the whole night. Nightmares of being chased by soldiers haunted me every time I closed my eyes and nothing I did helped, so as a result I felt pretty tired the next morning. Just as I was brushing my hair I heard a knock on the door. "Milady, are you up?" Lewis called from the other side. "Yes… hold on a minute" I said and went to answer it. "Good morning" I greeted him a bit weary. "Milady, I just stopped by to tell you I'm heading to my new job. In case you need something, you can find me at the Bazaar. My shift ends in the afternoon, after that I'll most likely be at my house" he said. "You've got a job? Why?" I asked surprised. Lewis looked at me uncomfortably. "Uh… Milady, I don't know if you've noticed yet, but now that King Joseph is gone… we don't have any money" "What!?" I exclaimed surprised. That douchebag of a king left us dead in the water? After I was now technically his fiancée? That settles it; I'm not marrying him even if the fate of the whole world depended on it! "Ah, don't worry though, Milady, now that I have a job, we won't be starving. But… maybe we will need to live a bit more humbly for now. I'm sure that when the king returns you'll be able to buy anything you want, though" Lewis tried to reassure me. "If he returns at all…" I mumbled. I don't really care about money that much and there isn't anything in particular I would want to buy right now. Except maybe… "Come on then, Lewis, I'll walk you to your job. I have to buy lunch if you won't be here" I said, taking the money I found in the house when I moved in from the nightstand drawer. We walked beneath the cloudy grey sky and I felt a little refreshed. When we passed by the church, I noticed Lewis's eyes lingered on it for a moment. "Have you been inside yet?" I asked, remembering my strange encounter with the priest. "Yes, I have. This priest is a strange fellow. I've seen creatures, but none like him" he replied. "I wonder what his species is…" I said aloud. "I've actually asked him before, but he didn't give me a solid response. He told me I could call him a 'humpty dumpty'" Lewis informed me. "You too? I went inside out of curiosity yesterday and he told me the same thing. He also insisted I go and pray this Sunday" I said. "He may be strange, but… he helped me. I don't think he even realized it" I added just as we reached the Bazaar. "Well, I'm glad he did" Lewis said with a smile, entering the shop. "Good morning" he greeted the girl behind the stand. "Good morning, Lewis. Who's your friend?" she greeted back. "Anna, this is Princess Rose, the king's fiancée" he introduced me politely. "Wow, no way! We have real royalty in our store!" the girl said all excited, when she suddenly looked at the floor and gasped. "Oh no! The ice!" she exclaimed and disappeared in to the back room. I blinked confused a couple of times, having no idea what happened, while Lewis took her place behind the stand and smiled at me. "So, what can I help you with?" he asked. I looked over the merchandise they had. The truth is, I only walked Lewis here to buy some food for Ian. The rations he has are starting to diminish from what I saw yesterday, and he doesn't want to show himself in public, so... "I'll have one loaf of bread and a bottle of wine, please" I said. I spotted some tea they had on display, but remembered Ian said he doesn't like it much and I don't know why, but he seemed like the kind of person who'd enjoy wine. "Milady! Are you seriously asking me to sell you alcohol?" Lewis gasped. "Relax, will you? I'm royalty, so I'm bound to taste it eventually. It might as well be now" I said and he reluctantly fulfilled my order. So what if it was a bit suspicious, Lewis can't tell me what I can or can't drink. Not that I was going to. I walked out of the store wishing him a good day at work and headed to the windmill.

Inside was quieter than usual. I didn't hear any footsteps at all, and when I climbed the stairs I found the second floor empty. Was it possible he went out? "Ian?" I called hesitantly and walked over to the barrels, peeking behind them. I smiled to myself, when I saw Ian still sleeping, with his back turned to me in his improvised bed, using his bag as a pillow. I was so very tempted to touch his ears again, but I might wake him up. "I'll come back later" I whispered, left the food on the floor next to him and turned to leave, but he suddenly spoke, startling me a little. "I'm awake" he said with zero sleepiness in his voice and sat up, stretching. "Good. I brought breakfast" I said going around the barrels and sitting down at his side. "Breakfast?" he asked confused. "Yeah. You should conserve your rations for as long as you can, so I went and bought this for you" I said, giving him the bread. "Sorry I can't afford more" I added. "Oh. I can have this? I am a bit hungry, actually. Thanks, Rose" he said, taking a bite. "No problem" I replied and my eyes accidentally fell on his leg for a moment and I spotted the handle of a fairly big hunting knife sticking out of his boot. My grand-father, or to be more exact my family had a collection of knives, daggers and swords back home. I remember stumbling upon it once with Lewis. I scared the crap out of him when I took down a hunting knife just like Ian's and pretended I was a pirate, almost stabbing my poor servant. Of course, after that I was forbidden to go inside until my parents decide I would be responsible enough. I reached for the weapon, but faster than a heartbeat Ian's hand grasped mine.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said in a serious tone, taking the knife out with his other hand and holding it as far away from me as possible. "Oh, come on! I just want to take a closer look. I'm way past the time when I would need supervising every time I'm near a sharp object!" I tried to revolt and reached with my other hand for the knife. He surprisingly didn't resist any further, but wouldn't let go of it either. I pulled his hand along with the knife closer and held it in front of my eyes. "I see you're using it. It smells like blood" I said, catching the sent emitting from the cold steel. He didn't say anything, just stood there like a statue. I traced my fingers over the blade and sensed Ian's grip tightening. "You know, my grand-father used to collect all kinds of blades. This one sure is sharp" I noted, and as if to prove my point, my finger started bleeding. I instinctively put it in my mouth, letting go of Ian. "Wow, it really is sharp. I didn't even feel a thing! You must be taking really good care of it" I said. He was simply standing there, looking at the knife like hypnotized. "Ian? Are you feeling alright?" I asked a bit concerned. He just looked at me again. "Ian?" I called out to him, but he remained silent and slowly moved the knife, pointing it to my throat, barely a centimeter away from the skin. I looked at the way it reflected the light and a thought popped in to my mind. "Hey, does your leg ever get cut with that?" I asked, but got no answer. He wasn't even looking me in the eye. His stare remained on the weapon. I wasn't scared, I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but what exactly was he doing? Was he trying to teach me a lesson because even though I said I'll be ok I still got injured? It was just a small cut, for crying out loud! "I mean when you wear it stuck in your boot. It's pretty sharp, doesn't it cut you?" I clarified a little, making him look at me. "Maybe you should consider wrapping it in something before putting it there" I suggested. "It… looks to me like you're the one in need of bandages right now" he finally spoke after a small pause. "Are you out of your mind!? I don't need it, save it for the next time you get hurt and refuse to go see a doctor. Since you don't want me exposing you, I won't, but I at least want to know you have the necessities for healing yourself if you ever run into someone hostile again" I said, firmly declining his offer. He looked at me in surprise for a whole minute, then suddenly pulled away along with the knife and reached in his bag, tossing me a roll of white bandage.

It was so quick and sudden, I almost had trouble realizing what he was doing. "Hey! I told you I don't need that! It's not that big of a wound!" I replied, trying to shove it back in the bag. "Big or not, you should take care of it, or you might catch strep. This windmill isn't exactly clean and hygienic. Your throat is the most common place for a strep infection, but the bacteria is highly contagious and will easily enter your body through a break in the skin." Ian said, cutting a piece of the bandage with the knife and pouring some kind of liquid on it. He then proceeded to wrap my finger, all the while I was feeling really stupid. It's _a cut finger_, not a deep wound! What's wrong with this guy? But when I confronted him about the bullet wound yesterday he said he bandaged it himself and that he's taken worse. "You sure seem to know a lot about treating wounds. Are you a doctor or something?" I asked directly. "What? No, I'm no doctor. I've…. just been to a couple of first aid classes. They teach you that where I come from" he said getting all his stuff back in the bag. "So… now that you mention it… where do you come from?" "H-huh? Oh… um, you've probably never even heard of it. It's really far away from here…" he replied vaguely. "Does your home have a lot of wolves like you?" "Not really. There are only a few, I think, including myself. The Emerald Kingdom has a lot of them though" he said, putting the knife back in his boot and getting back to eating his bread. "Emerald Kingdom, huh? I've heard of it, but never been there. I think my father visited once on business with their King. I hope I could go there someday. It sounds like a beautiful place" I said wishfully. "What's stopping you?" "Right now? The war, for one thing. And…" I didn't finish my sentence, having remembered my nightmares. "Truth is, I wouldn't even be considering marrying Joseph, but… I'm usually not the type to get scared, ok? But… I've been having these really scary nightmares lately. I just shiver at the thought of them being real" I said, wrapping my arms around my knees.

"What kind of nightmares?" Ian asked after a pause of silence. "I'm… being chased trough a dark forest by Cesathis soldiers. I don't know why I'm so afraid of that, in reality they'll probably only want to capture me, but in my dream… I can only think of how they're going to kill me, and I'm just scared to die" I admitted and buried my face in my knees. Ian remained silent. "I… I don't understand what Cesathis could want from us. Why… why did they start this war? It only brings pain and suffering to everyone involved! Except Cesathis, I suppose. In a way, I feel like I've already lost my life. Everything I knew and everyone I love are lost for me. I saw my home burning down, and I feel it's so unfair, when the Lunar Kingdom never showed any hostility toward Cesathis, or any other kingdoms for that matter, so why… did it have to be this way?" I said, a tear escaping me and rolling down my cheek. How did we get from dreams of traveling to this? "I'm sorry" Ian said unexpectedly. I looked at him and smiled, wiping my tear. "What for? It's not like it's your fault or anything" I said. There's no need to depress him by dumping my problems on him. "It's okay, though. I feel kind safe in this place. Like it's a fortress, you know? And besides, you're here. That helps too" "How does me being here help?" "Uh… it's hard to explain. With you I just… forget about my troubles. Your ears are distracting" I said and laughed, causing an embarrassed look on his face. "Ok, if I have to be honest here, that's half the reason. You look tough enough to help me if I'm in a tight spot. And to tell you the truth, you look kind of intimidating, when you want to be… and I just… feel safe with you, I suppose" I said, looking at the ground. I hope this didn't sound too mushy. I don't know why I said that, I felt a little embarrassed. But it was true. I don't care that everyone thinks the opposite, Ian is a good person, I can just tell, so I suppose it makes sense that I'd feel safer with him, I don't know. I just do. "You shouldn't" he said suddenly, making me look up. He was also staring at the ground with a grim look on his face. I just made him a compliment, why does he react like this? Ian sure in one strange guy. "It doesn't matter whether I should or not. It's the way I feel!" I announced, a little irritated that he told me that when I admitted something so personal. Stupid wolf. "Ever heard of 'the Little Red Riding Hood'? You should never trust a wolf" he said with bitter notes in his voice. "You're different" I insisted. "How?" he demanded, staring at me so intensely, I lost my train of thought. "Uh…. I don't know… you just are. You've had plenty of chances to eat me, oh Big Bad Wolf, so why haven't you? I _know_ you're not a bad person. I can feel it in my gut. So stop pretending you are to drive me away, because it's not going to work! You're stuck with this bored princess, whether you like it or not!" I said folding my arms. He won't get rid of me that easy!


	13. Kingdom Days ๑Day 3๑ - Lewis

Today we had more work in the shop than usual. A small caravan of traveling merchants passed by the village and we were swamped with orders. The most interesting part of the day though was watching Lewis and Anna interact. It was hilarious and sweet at the same time, but I think Lewis might be kind of dense. She was being really sweet to him, but he reacted with nothing more than his polite way of addressing her. She asked me later what kind of girls he likes, and I realized that, surprisingly, I don't know the answer. We've just never talked about his preferences when it comes to romance. I guess I don't know him as well as I claimed I did. Now that I think about it, I've never seen him take interest in anyone before. Maybe it was because he was always with me and that limited his range of interaction… I don't know. It really was a surprise to me though, because I thought I knew him pretty well, but it honestly never really occurred to me to ask about something so simple. I tried to find out on the way back from work. "Hey Lewis… can I ask you something?" "Of course, Milady. Anything" "Uh, well… this might sound a little strange, but… what… what kind of girls do you like?". He looked at me, surprised by the question. "Wh-why do you ask?" "Ah, it's just… I've known you almost all my life and I realized I had no idea… so I thought I'd just go ahead and ask you. You don't have to answer, forget I said anything!" I said quickly and looked the other way. Why did this feel so awkward? "That's ok, Milady. I guess I like… energetic and kind girls that speak their mind" he replied calmly. "Why did you want to know that about me all of a sudden?". What should I tell him? If I say it's because of Anna, everything will be ruined for her. "Oh… I was reading a magazine… yeah, and there was this article about what types of girls guys like. And I realized I had no idea which one you'd be interested in, and since we're close friends and all… I was just curious" Phew, that was close. He seemed convinced enough, but was oddly quiet on our way back. When I said goodbye he just waved languidly and went home. Hmmm, I wonder if I got him to think about girls. It's about time anyway, most guys have had multiple girlfriends by that age. It was already late and I was pretty tired so I changed in to the nightgown Lewis provided for me yesterday right away and went to bed.

I heard thunder as raindrops starter falling on the windowpane. Looks like there will be a storm tonight. It's ok though, I never was the type of girl that's afraid of thunder storms. I drifted in to a dream soon enough, but it wasn't all ponies, bunnies and rainbows. I was in a dark cold dungeon, only I wasn't there in person. It was as if I was watching from aside, not being able to interact with my surroundings. I peeked in to the cell in front of me and saw mom and dad were chained with heavy shackles to the wall. My mother looked really scared and dad whispered to her some word I couldn't hear, but I guessed he tried to reassure her, although he didn't seem very hopeful himself. Then I heard footsteps and a couple of guards led by some important looking official walked in. They started questioning my parents about my whereabouts, but they wouldn't say anything. Then the official took my father by the front of his shirt. "I will ask you only one more time. Where is the heir to the Lunar Kingdom?". Dad glared at him coldly, not even opening his mouth to insult him. Then the man punched him in the gut, as mom yelled out for them to stop. One of the soldiers grabbed her by the hair. She flinched, I heard dad calling them bastards, and I wanted to break free and help them, do whatever, but get them out of there. The officer repeated his question to my dad, adding that the queen will pay the consequences. Mom yelled at him not to say anything, but received a punch from the nearest guard. Dad and I screamed simultaneously and I woke up in my bed, swimming in cold sweat, with my heart pounding painfully against my chest. Thunder clapped outside, as the storm was intensifying. I reached for the light switch, but as soon as I turned it on, the light started flickering and went out. I tried to calm myself down by taking a few deep breaths, then got up and went to the kitchen to get a candle. The wind was howling even more ferociously when I returned and the candle was casting big shadows that never stopped twisting and changing shape, making me feel like the a Cesathis soldier was lurking in the room, waiting to spring out from some corner and attack me. I went to sit on the bed, firmly telling myself that I was safe and that the reason I'm in this kingdom to begin with is that they can't find me here. In theory. The storm was pounding on the windows, as if it was trying to get inside and I constantly had the feeling I heard movement and footsteps. Suddenly I heard a big 'thump' noise and something scratched the glass. I sat petrified on the bed, not daring to go and check it out. Not after that nightmare. I slowly got up and crept to the window, slowly peeking outside… just to jump out of my skin, when a tree branch hit the glass and its smaller twigs scratched it with an unpleasant sound. That's it, I can't stay here a minute longer. The paranoia will drive me out of my mind if spent the rest of the night like this. I put on my coat, left the house and locked behind me. Good thing Lewis's house is just a few feet away.

"Lewis, open up!" I yelled, pounding on his door. I would've knocked like a normal human being, but outside was dark and I kept seeing ghostly followers everywhere. "Milady? Is that you?" said a sleepy looking Lewis, opening the door. "Can I come in?" I asked under his surprised stare. "O-of course! Did something happen?" he asked worried, stepping aside to let me in. "Nothing's happened. I…. just felt like having a cup of tea. Go make me some" I said, sitting on his table as if it was a completely normal visit. He looked a little taken aback, but went to heat up the water. When I heard the simple sounds of him taking out the tea pot and just doing normal things in the kitchen, my pulse normalized somewhat and I breathed easily again. Funny how his presence, even in another room can have a calming effect on me. But to be honest just knowing I'm not alone made things a lot more bearable. Not just this storm, but the whole invasion thing. I'm glad I have Lewis here with me. I heard him putting the kettle on the stove, then he walked in the room again, sitting across from me. His lights were somehow still working and I felt sort of embarrassed to have come here to bother him so suddenly in the middle of the night. He just looked at me with a patient smile, waiting to see if I say anything. I knew he wouldn't try to be nosy and ask me the obvious questions, so he sat there with his kind smile, silently keeping me company. I looked outside through the window and watched the rain thump on the glass. We sat in silence for a while, but I found my thoughts drifting more and more to my home and that nightmare. I can't help it, I just have to say something about it. "Lewis… what do you think happened to the others back home?" I muttered barely above my breath. His face gained an understanding expression and he looked like he was hesitating whether to reassure me or tell me the truth. "Please… tell me what you really think" I added. "… I can't say for sure, Milady. I'm sure that they're just fine, though. I know your father and mother very well. They're both strong people who can take care of themselves" "Even against a whole army?" "We managed to get away, didn't we? I'm positive they did the same" "There's no guarantee we have, Lewis. What is to stop a Cesathis soldier to burst trough the door right now and capture us? Have you noticed all the knights and guards are nowhere to be found? And… even if they were here, it wouldn't matter that much anyway. Our knights couldn't protect us…" I looked away, feeling myself get too emotional. I can't let it show that I'm scared. "They sacrificed themselves to protect you, Milady. They did all that they could. Cesathis's army was just too strong…" "That's exactly what I'm saying! They have elite soldiers, so if word gets out that I'm here, they could easily take this place over and capture me!" I shouted unwittingly. It just hit me how selfish I was being right now. I was even yelling at Lewis, who always did everything he could to protect me, because I was so afraid.

"Even if this house was stormed by soldiers right at this moment… you mustn't forget you still have me, Milady. I have some basic combat training, so if it comes down to it, I'll fight until my last breath to protect you." Lewis said. I looked in to his deep violet eyes and sensed myself getting teary-eyed. Maybe it was because my emotions were in chaos right now, but I felt so touched when he said that. The kettle in the kitchen suddenly whistled and Lewis had to go and take it off the heater. He came back carrying a tray with the teapot and two cups on it. "Here you go, Milady. The tea is served. Do you want me to add anything to your cup?" he asked setting it down on the table. "Um.. how about some milk?" I asked. "M-milk? Oh, that's right! I forgot to buy some… I'm sorry, Milady. I'll go buy a carton right away!" he said and turned to the door, just as another lightning clapped outside. "No!" I shouted suddenly, shooting up from the chair and grabbing a hold of his sleeve. He turned to look at me with a puzzled expression, as another thunder sounded in the night and his lights also went out. I was afraid he'd leave me here alone and reacted to abruptly I think I might have scared him. We stood there for a few moments, until he broke the silence "Uh… Milady, I think I have some candles in the kitchen. If you'd just let go for a second...". I got the hint and released him from my grasp. He made a few steps toward the next room, but the wind howled as the nightmare from earlier flashed before my eyes and before I knew it I was following in his footsteps. "Milady, are you ok? You've never been afraid of the dark or thunders before" he said when he sensed me close behind him. "I'm not scared, ok? I'm just a little freaked out at the moment" I retorted. "From what?" was his next question. I wondered once again whether I should tell him or not. It's not that he'll laugh at me… it's just embarrassing. I don't even want to admit it to myself, let alone other people. Even if it is Lewis. "Watch your step" he said out of nowhere and headed to the kitchen. He dropped the subject, just like that. Sometimes I'm really grateful to have him as my personal servant. And best friend. Even when he couldn't see my face he knew I didn't want to talk about it.

He opened one of the kitchen drawers and lit up a big candle. "Will you hold this for a second?" he asked, going back to the living room. I followed and saw him rummage inside a big chest, until he finally pulled out a candle fork from there. We light that one too and he set it on the table. "We should be ok now. These can last until dawn" he said taking the candlestick I was holding and going back to the kitchen. I was starting to feel like a lost puppy, following him all around the house. He opened up some cupboards, obviously looking for something. "Can you please give me some light?" I asked and I took that candle he left next to the sink and come closer. "What are you doing?" I asked. "I'm looking for a sweetener. I'm sorry that I don't have milk, but maybe you would like sugar?" he asked, eyeing one of the containers labeled as such. "How about some honey?" I proposed, peeking behind him and pointing to a jar next to the flour. "Certainly" Lewis sad smiling back at me "I think that I may add some in mine too. It's a wonderful sweetener" he added, taking the honey. We sat back on the table and slowly sipped our tea while the storm was still raging outside. "Say Lewis… why did you become a servant for my family anyway?" I asked. There's another thing I never got around to asking before. How come for all the years we've been together I haven't asked him the most basic things? "Huh? Uh… w-well, being a servant um, guaranteed food and shelter… at least back then it did. But that doesn't matter. I enjoy serving you very much" he replied. "I'm glad" I said smiling at him. "Why were you chosen to be my servant anyway?" I asked. For a moment he remained silent, then nervously answered "Huh? U-um… your mother and father really trust me. I-I did promise them that I would always make sure that you're safe" he stuttered. Was this question that hard to answer? I looked at him, but he was staring out the window. Why did I get the feeling he was hiding something? "So we'll be living in the castle once you marry King Joseph, huh? I'm actually going to miss this house" he said, suddenly changing the subject. "Hey, you can still live in it if you want to…" I tried to suggest. "N-no, of course not! I can't be a proper servant if I'm not near you" he said. I looked down at my cup. "Thank you, Lewis". Another thunder. "M-Milady… there's no need to thank me. It's my duty" "Still, I'm sorry that I got mad at you before, about the whole engagement thing. You're just doing what's best" "Don't apologize, Milady. I'm sorry that I didn't consider your own wishes more. You're truly important to me". I looked up at him and his smiling face made me feel that strange sensation again. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it was thins kind of… warmth. I just don't know what I would've done if he wasn't here with me. "You'll always be my servant, won't you?" "I hope that I will be, Milady. Don't worry about that. I would never leave you".


	14. Kingdom Days αDay 4α - Daniel

When I headed to the forge the next morning I was thinking of ways to get Daniel to help me with the banner, but when I approached the building my mind went blank and my jaw dropped. The banner we spent half the day making yesterday was swaying in the wind right above the entrance. And what's more I saw for the first time someone other than me actually exiting the forge. It was a middle aged man with a short beard and he looked a bit disappointed. "Excuse me! Were you in the Claud's blacksmith's just now?" I asked running up to him. "Yes, but it seems no one was there. Maybe they start working later, so I'll come back around noon. I'm so glad I don't have to go all the way to the next village to get something fixed anymore!" he said happily, but his last comment made me frown. They didn't want to go to Daniel so badly, they had to travel to other villages!? "I'm sure the blacksmith is there, he never goes out. Maybe he was just in the back room" I said, yanking the man by the sleeve back to the forge. When we entered though, he really was nowhere to be found. "Daniel?" I called, but to no avail. "Did he really step out?" I said more to myself, but the man heard me. "That's alright, Miss. I don't really have anything that needs to be done right away, so I'll return later" he said and with a polite gesture to his hat left the forge. What the hell? Did Daniel go outside for real?

I approached the back door and just when I was about to turn the handle, it swung open and I almost crashed in to him. "What are you doing!?" he exclaimed surprised. "I was looking for you! You just missed a customer! What were you doing back there? Didn't you hear me calling you!?" I said irritated. "I had things I needed to take care of" he replied vaguely. Just when I was about to demand he stops being so indifferent after all the headaches he gave me, the door swung open and a woman walked in. Daniel turned right around and closed the door in my face. "Hey! What the hell did you do that for! Daniel!" I shouted and pounded on the door, but he didn't open it. Man, he's making pissing me off his personal hobby! "Um.. Excuse me… do you work here?" the woman asked, forcing me to turn around. "Ah, no, I'm just visiting" I said and smiled. "Well, could you please tell me where this new blacksmith is? I have this frying pan that needs fixing" she said, taking a pretty beat up-looking metal pan out of her bag. "Uh, sure. He's right in there" I said, turning my attention back to the door. I knocked lightly on it a couple of times. "Daniel? You have a customer, will you please come out?" I said in a sweet voice so I don't frighten the woman. No response. My blood was beginning to boil, but I forced myself to remain calm and faced the customer again. "Uh.. he's been very busy this morning. Why don't you leave it here and he'll have it fixed by tomorrow?" I proposed. She agreed and after leaving her utensil in my care, left the forge. As soon as she was out of sight I banged on the door with the frying pan "GODDAMN IT DANIEL, GET OUT OF THERE!" I yelled. "Sheesh, you don't have to yell" he said calmly, opening the damned door. "Sorry, I had something to take care of" he added, making me even angrier. "What the hell was that about? Do you hide in there every time someone walks in!?" I asked angrily. "… I don't like dealing with people" he replied after a small pause. "So you hide from them!?" "No" he said, swiping the pan from my hands and walking over to the fireplace, lighting it up. What is up with this guy? "Hey, are you still looking for a job?" he asked, blowing the bellows in to the fire. "Yeah. Why?" "Well… you can work here. If you want to, that is" he said quickly. "Huh? Work here? At the forge?" I asked astonished. "Yeah. I could use a little help. And you can handle the talking and paying and stuff. I'll give you 40% of what I make. Deal?"

Just then the front door opened again and another woman greeted me with a warm smile. Daniel shot me a meaning look and just stared at the fire without saying a word. Fine then. "Hello. What can I help you with?" I asked making my way to her. "Oh, hello. I would like to place an order. I'm a tailor you see, but my best scissors are broken" she said, showing me two separated halves of a scissor. "Alright. If you can come by tomorrow, I'll see if we can fix this for you in time. But it seems pretty worn out, why don't you just buy a new one?" I proposed, gesturing to one of the shelves where I had noticed tools like pliers, thongs and scissors on display. The woman took a good look and I glanced over at Daniel. He was still sitting in front of the fire with his back turned to us, not even bothering to look our way. I was about to call him and get his attention, but something about his posture made me stop. He looked really tense, as if the fire was a huge rabid dog and any movement would cost him dearly. My hand unwittingly stretched in his direction, but the woman's voice brought my attention back to her. "Those are very nice deary, but none of them are the right size. I think I would rather have my old one fixed" she said with a smile. "Of course. See you tomorrow then" I said and waved goodbye as she left. "How did I do?" I asked and turned to look at Daniel again. Was it me, or did he just let out a huge sigh? "You did great. So from now on you'll handle the trading, while I do the smithing" he said, finally moving again. His shoulders seemed much more relaxed now, as he caught the pan with his long thongs and held it in the fire so it can heat up. "Alright then. How much should I charge for things?" I asked. "… You decide" was his answer. "Seriously?" "Yeah. Put whatever price you want, just don't make it too expensive" he added.

The remaining part of the day we got a lot of clients. Everyone was overjoyed that they don't have to travel to get their things fixed, and some of them went on and on how they can finally come in here and I honestly almost kicked them out every time they did. Was it really that god awfully horrendous here before we cleaned, that they simply refused to check it out? Hm, now that I think about it, if I wasn't in a dire need I wouldn't have returned either. Daniel was just so unwelcoming when we met, he almost kicked me out. Why was he so afraid of human contacts anyway? He doesn't like taking to people, he doesn't like going outside, he only lights up the fireplace when he can't stand the cold… what is wrong with him!? And as soon as someone else walked in he'd stop doing whatever and stand still, tense and up tight as if he was expecting the client to attack us or something and wouldn't relax until they left. For some reason he seems to be fine around me, though. When we're alone he acts natural, albeit a bit jumpy. The day was pretty busy, but things calmed down a bit after sunset. Daniel had just finished mending an old farmer's mattock and was getting himself a glass of water when two guys, our last customers for the day, walked in. "Hello. Can I help you?" I asked, approaching them. One of the guys swept me with his eyes from tip to toe and a flirtatious grin appeared on his lips. "You sure can, cutie. How about you come on a date with me?" "Sorry, but no" I declined. "Do you have something that needs fixing?" "Yeah, my weapon here is in need of sharpening" the second one joined in, pointing to the sword hanging from his thigh . "Uh… sorry, but we don't work with weapons here" I said, remembering Daniel's outburst yesterday. I'm pretty sure I know where he stands on this. "Aw, come on, cutie. Are you _sure_ there's no way to change your mind?" the other one suggested, walking closer. "It's not up to me. The blacksmith decides whether he does a job or not, and I know he won't do it" I said, almost stepping back. Did he have no sense of personal space? He cornered me between himself and the worktable. "If that is all, please leave" I said coldly, while the guy lifted his hand and twisted a lock of my hair around his finger. "But you haven't agreed to go out with me yet. Come on, I'll make sure you have a great time.." he said, drawing even closer to my face. It's not that he wasn't good looking or anything, but I felt extremely uncomfortable in that position. No one has ever invaded my space like thins. "And another one falls for his charm" his friend mumbled quietly. "I don't think so. Now please step away" I said, glancing over his shoulder at Daniel. What is wrong with this guy? Is he really such a Casanova, that Daniel being here doesn't even faze him? The blacksmith hadn't moved from the spot he was last time I laid my eyes on him, with his back turned to me again. His hands were gripping the glass as if in anger, but he didn't move an inch to help me. Is he really just going to stand there?! I could use some male presence right about now!

"Come on, don't be shy. Just give it a shot, I'll make it worth your while" the guy continued, stroking my cheek. "Keep your hands to yourself!" I snapped, slapping his hand away. "Hey now, there's no need for violence. You can catch more bees with honey, than with vinegar, you know? One date with me and I guarantee you'll never want to come back and spend your days in this dump" he said, sliding his hand to my waist. "Hey, get away from me! Let go!" I shouted pushed him away. "You're feisty, aren't you? I like that in a woman" he said, but suddenly a crash of breaking glass caught our attention. We all looked around for the source of the noise and saw Daniel, who was finally facing us, his fists clenched and his whole body was shaking, while his head was bent down and I couldn't see his eyes. "Get out!" he said with his voice trembling from anger, as I felt a rush of cold wind from the window. In two steps Daniel was next to me, shoved the guy away causing him to fall flat on his butt and grabbed the first thing that he could reach from the worktable behind us. He didn't look that threatening holding that mattock, but he stood in front of me, shielding me from their eyes. I grabbed on to his apron from behind, ready to stop him if he decided to do something stupid. They had weapons after all, and all we had were farming tools. The two guys couldn't take their eyes from the mattock, but they weren't laughing (as I probably would if I was them), but looked completely terrified. I was expecting them to either pick a fight or apologize, but neither happened. The guy with the sword made a dash for the exit, closely followed by his obnoxious friend. The door swung on its hinges, letting the cold evening air inside as the sound echoed in the now quiet forge. "Are you ok? That guy didn't do anything funny to you, did he?" Daniel asked, half turning his head to look at me. "I'm fine. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have actually done anything, but thanks for the help" I said, letting go of his apron. He didn't say anything and slowly went back to the sink and crouched down, gathering the glittering pieces of glass on the floor. I closed the door and went to help him. "Is that… the glass you were drinking from?" I asked surprised, examining one of the larger pieces. "Yeah" he replied shortly and didn't say anything else.

We carefully cleaned the mess and I threw it in the trashcan. When I turned around, Daniel was angrily staring at the ground. Was he still upset? Those two weren't that bad, but since his back was turned, maybe it sounded worse than it was. "Damn it!" he exclaimed suddenly, smashing his fist on the wall next to him. "Daniel, it's ok. They didn't do anything, they were harmless. Granted, one of them was a bit pushy, but I really doubt he would've actually forced me to do anything" I said, trying to calm him down. He didn't respond, just remained silent. "Look, I have to go, it's getting dark. I'll see you tomorrow" I said and headed to the door. "Wait!" he said suddenly, making me stop and turn around. "What?" "Uh… can you… stay a while longer?" he asked in a quiet voice. "Sure" I replied, unable to turn him down when he asked with that face. I walked over and sat on the work table, just like the day we met and he joined me shortly. His face was sad and he seemed deep in thought. "Hey, what's wrong? Cheer up, will ya?" I said, trying to get him out of that trance. What's with this guy? He moodswings more than a pregnant woman! "I … think you should know something about me…" he started in a serious tone. "Because after tonight… well, you'll find out eventually". What? He's starting to scare me a little. "What is it?" I asked, when he didn't say anything more. "Daniel, whatever it is… you can trust me. I promise" I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. He stared at in surprise, probably because he wasn't expecting it. Then his expression became even sadder. "Princess, I…" he started, but his words faded away. Whatever this was, it seems it was taking a lot of effort for him to say it. "I've… been alone for so long, I… I've forgotten what it's like to… to have someone with me. Please forgive me if I was odd or rude toward you sometimes. It's because I'm not used to being around people anymore. I got accustomed to this lifestyle and everything got so mundane for me. And then you walked in and broke the routine of my existence. You're an endless well of ideas and you're so full of life and… I guess I like having you around and I don't want to scare you away, but you need to know…." "It's ok" I interrupted him. Now I get why it was so hard for him to spit it out. He's not used to apologizing, but I really think there's no need. This is the second time I've seen this soft, insecure and sad part of him. "It's true you irritate me sometimes with your nonchalance and bad manners and apparently people get scared from you really easily, but as long as I know you mean well… that's enough for me. You don't have to apologize for anything. Actually, I think it's kind of refreshing. In the royal court nobody is rude to you when you're a princess. I think the only one who was ever honest in his opinions aside from my parents was Lewis, but he was never rude to me either. He just has a sweet nature. When we disagree on something he lets me know, but always ends up following me anyway, even if it's something stupid. Alix, my dad's personal servant used to say Lewis tags along to get me out of whatever trouble I stir up, because he knows I'd go without him anyway". "Who's Lewis?" Daniel asked. "He's my personal servant. I've mentioned him to you before. We've been together since we were kids. I almost feel him like a member of the family. He's really kind, so he comes off as wimpy sometimes, but when push comes to shove he always pulls trough…". I continued to tell him about Lewis, the Lunar Kingdom, my life as a princess, and things like that and we ended up talking for several hours, until it really got late. I told him I had to go, or Lewis might have a fit, but he insisted to walk me home, because it was so dark outside. I nodded in surprise. Daniel, volunteering to go outside? I must be dreaming. He didn't say anything the whole way though, sinking back in his thoughts. When we got to the house, I peeked inside and sure enough, Lewis was there, waiting for me to get back. "You see? I told you he'd get worried" I said with a sigh as we stopped at the door. "Yeah.." he said, looking at the ground. "Thank for walking me home, then. And for earlier. See you tomorrow" I said and turned to open the door. "Goodbye" I heard him say in a low whisper, but when I turned around he was gone. When I strained my eyes I did make out his back walking away in the darkness though. What was with that last goodbye? He said it as if we'll never see each other again. The more time I spend with him, the weirder he gets. Oh well. That's Daniel for you.


	15. Kingdom Days αDay 4α - Ferris

I clenched the priest's robe in my hand. I can't… I just can't let him do it. If they seal Ferris again, I won't be able to-… what am I thinking, I don't plan on seeing him again! He lied to me and probably only wanted to suck me dry, he has to be sealed! He's a murderer! He's a murderer, he admitted it himself! So why… why can't I bring myself to just let him have what he deserves!? "Hey, did you feel lightheaded or something? Come on, we have to rally up the villagers!" the priest insisted. Ferris's smiling face flashed before my eyes. I should just let him go… I should… "Oh, I get it! You want to wait until its dark so we can bring torches too! Good idea!" the priest exclaimed suddenly. "No, that's… not it. I was only asking a hypothetical question. That riddle did nothing, I was just curious what you'd say" I said elusively. So I couldn't do it after all. I'm pathetic. "Aww, man! You got me all excited for nothing!" the priest whined and plummeted down on the bench next to me. "Yeah, sorry about that" I said awkwardly "But you really should've seen it coming, the vampire would've killed by now. There haven't been any mysterious disappearances lately, have there?" I asked, trying to hide the hopefulness in my voice. "No… I guess you're right then. But wouldn't it be cool though? Chasing vampires in the woods, shouting and carrying pitchforks... and then when we kill him we'd be proclaimed heroes and maybe be awarded big sacks of money…" the priest said dreamily. I clenched my fists. What should I do? So far no one has died, but it's only a matter of time. A monster… like Ferris… shouldn't be allowed to roam free. But I can't set the village on him, I just can't. Even if it was all a lie, I don't want to be the one who is responsible for his death. Even if he is a murderer… I don't want him to die. Useless… these feelings are so useless! But I can't deny what's already there. Just for one night the bastard managed to enchant me somehow. Just like that poor princess so many years ago. I wonder if anyone even goes to her grave anymore. "Hey, Father… is there a royal graveyard around here? Where the King's family members are buried?" I asked. "Do you mean the royal crypt? Yes, it's just outside the village. The royals have been buried there for generations" "Can you tell me where it is?" "Sure. There are usually guards there, but it shouldn't be a problem for you, since you're almost a royal yourself, right? Being engaged to King Joseph and all". Technically I am a royal without having that guy's title attached to me, but I decided not to correct him.

The priest gave me exact instructions and I walked out of the church, determined to see the princess's grave. It wasn't that hard to find. It was just outside the village, close to the castle and the entrance was a huge white arch decorated with stone angels that led to a stairwell. There were no guards, though. By advice of the priest I brought a torch, but I didn't need it, because as soon as I walked in all the wall torches lit up by themselves and illuminated the crypt. I walked between the stone graves, looking for some indication of the girl I was looking for. All I had to go by were the years. After a couple of minutes of wandering around, something finally caught my eye. Atop one of the graves laid a beautiful red rose. I touched its petals gently. It was very fresh. Did somebody come down here before me? I'm sure a flower like that wouldn't last too long in such an environment. I glanced over at the name and noticed the dust was wiped from the engraving. It read 'Here lays Violet Knight, Princess of Hepcatsis'. Violet… what a pretty name. But who left this rose at her grave? It just doesn't make any sense, why would anyone come down here and leave flowers for somebody who died so long ago? This reminds me, I should've brought flowers too. I left the rose where I found it and stared at the grave for a while, thinking about the things me and her had in common. We were both lied to by the same guy, we're both princesses, we're both named after flowers… the difference was that I got lucky and found out about Ferris before things could end so tragically. "What would you do in my place, Violet? Would you tell the villagers, or pointlessly protect him like I did?" I said out loud. Of course she would. She was in love with him, that's what made her blinder than me. But if she did know that he was just using her… I wonder if it would've affected her love. Would she continue to follow him blindly, or would she reject him? I staid a while and paid my respects, then left the crypt. I don't know what I was expecting. Maybe to find some peace of mind in there. I breathed in deeply the fresh air then exhaled it in one big sigh and headed back to the village. Then I thought that since I'm on a roll, I should go and visit the poor people Ferris… you know.

I stopped the first person that came in to view. "Excuse me, can you point me at the direction of the Graveyard?" I asked a woman carrying groceries. "Of course, dear. It's over that way, just over the outskirts of the village" she said kindly, pointing to the north-east. "Would you happen to know if there are graves there that are more than a hundred years old?" I asked. "There is no way to tell for sure, dear, but this Graveyard's been around since the village itself was founded. If anyone died here, chances are they rest in that place" she replied. I thanked her for her help and headed in the direction she pointed. It wasn't too long before I found it. It did look pretty old. Some of the tombstones were chipped, others were crumbling under the pressure of time, while green moss and other vegetation were overtaking the graves. Here and there flowers and candles were left at some of the newer-looking ones. I took a step forward, but a slight warming up on my wrist made me stop. It was a small charm I made in the Witch's Cottage that was supposed to warn me if I approached a vampire. I rolled up my sleeve to take a look at it. The enchanted gem was glowing very lightly and I looked around to see what it was detecting. Soon my eyes landed on a small hill to the right, on top of which a big tree was growing, somehow still having leaves at this time of year. And under its thick shadow, a familiar figure was gazing upon the dead's resting place with remorse in his eyes. "Ferris…" I whispered to myself. What was he doing? There was no one around him, he had no reason to keep up any sort of masquerade, so why were his eyes so sad? A voice inside my head whispered that he was the one who left the rose at the princess's grave and he really was sorry for what he did. That hopeful little vice wouldn't shut up and I don't know why, but before I realized it, I was walking slowly in his direction. He seemed so engulfed in thought that he didn't even notice me until I was just a few feet away. He suddenly raised his head and turned around with a surprised look on his face.

"Princess!?" he exclaimed and I stopped in my tracks. "What are you doing way out here in bright daylight?" I asked calmly. He turned forward again. "I just wanted to visit him one last time before I go. And apologize… even though it's too late now" he said with sour notes in his voice. I wondered who 'him' is. I took another step toward him, but stopped and hesitated. He did lie to me, saying he's never killed or drank human blood before, but… if he truly was that heartless, why did he come here? Why would he need to keep up a charade when he has no audience? And he still had that non threatening air around him… nothing about him makes sense! But even so… the moment I stopped the priest back at the church, I had already unwittingly made a decision. I realize that now. I have to get to the bottom of this, to hear his version of the story. To find out why he did it. I made up my mind and approached him, sitting on the ground next to him. He turned over to look at me with astonishment in his eyes. "Princess… I thought you hated me now. Why are you still here?" he asked in a quiet voice. "You just assumed I hate you. I never said that" I said, staring right in front of me and not returning his gaze. "Tell me, Ferris. I want to know what happened a hundred years ago" I continued. He sighed. "A story like that is not meant for the tender ears of a maiden such as yourself" he said, almost making me chuckle. Most of the time it's not so glaringly obvious he's from another time, but sometimes he just sounds like and old butler. "I don't want to know all the gory details. I just want to know what happened, and if you ever want me to trust you again, you'll tell me" I said. He let out another sigh and began his tale.

"A long time ago, long before you were brought into this world, I lived in this village. When I woke up at first I thought I was brought somewhere else, because I couldn't recognize anything around here. A hundred years can change the scenery a lot. This used to be a beautiful quiet village near the palace where the King would usually reside. Back then I was getting tired of traveling, having spent a good deal of my immortal existence fleeing from town to town. I met a few of my kind, but I was mostly intrigued by the humans. Their lives were so colorful, so different from ours. Human behavior fascinated me and I observed them any chance I got. Once when I was passing by these parts I saved a couple of children that were playing in the woods from a pack of wild wolves. This settlement caught my fancy and I requested that I be allowed to live here. I can't quite recall what I did to convince the villagers to let me stay, but they acknowledged that I was the only one strong enough to defend them form the ones of my kind, so they let me live here in exchange for protection. They let me stay, but kept their distance and never truly trusted me. Except for one person. He was my only human friend…" Ferris paused and his gaze wandered in to the sky above. "What was his name?" I asked when he didn't continue. "You have no idea how much I wish I could remember…" he replied, which made me recall I already asked him the same question once. "So then… was he the one that gave you your name?" I asked. He looked at me surprised. "You told me about that when we met, remember?" I said. A gentle smile appeared on his lips and for a moment everything seemed just like that first night. "Yes, I remember" he said. "So… why did you forget your friend's name?" I asked. Darkness fell over his eyes, just like the last time. "I lost a lot of my memory when a man shot me in the head" he said and my eyes widened with astonishment and horror, as my mind painted the horrible picture of him getting shot. "You were shot!?" "I'll get to that, Princess. Just have some patience. My friend was the local grave keeper and he was used to seeing death everywhere, so he was kind to every living creature and was one of the few people who truly enjoy life. Perhaps that's why he didn't avoid me and we became friends. He never questioned me about vampire nature like you did though, Princess. I think even he would've gotten nervous if a vampire started explaining his diet to him. He was a vegetarian and looked down on any kind of meaningless bloodshed" "What happened to him?" I asked intrigued. "He was accused of murder and hanged" Ferris said in a dark tone. I was silent for a minute, trying to take it all in. "Did he really kill somebody?" "I am certain that he didn't. It was easy to convict innocent people back then" "Why didn't you save him?" "… I wish I could have. Things like that are not so easy. I can't to everything, Princess. He was just another one of the people who's lives ended because of me.." he trailed off. "What do you mean?" "He… I'm almost sure he was framed because of how close he was with me. Not everyone agreed I should be allowed to stay". "According to the legend though, he wasn't the only one you befriended" I noted. "Ah, yes. You must mean Princess Violet. She stroke me as an extraordinary beauty from the moment I laid my eyes on her, but her kindness was what captured my affections. Nobody really approved of us spending time together, but I couldn't help it. I was in love. But nothing good lasts forever. I'm afraid that there were those in the village that were firmly against my existence. They tried to drive me away on many occasions, but by legal right and the insistence of the princess, only I could decide when to leave. And again because of her, I didn't want to. I wasn't on good terms with some of the villagers, who believed I was more of a threat than anything else. One evening I had a falling out with three particular men, who swore they'll drive me out, no matter what it took. When I went to the royal gardens to meet the princess that night.." Ferris's voice twisted in pain "I saw her lying there, motionless. I took her in my arms and checked her pulse, but… I was too late. Two punctured holes were glaring at me like a snake's eyes from her neck, and I knew this would be all it takes to declare me guilty. And then… her brother walked in. He was never very trustful of me and one glance at his sister in my arms and those holes on her neck was enough to throw him in to vengeful anger. He pulled out a gun and shot me.." he said, reaching with his hand and pushing aside the locks of hair that were covering his left eye.

It was glaringly grey, unlike his normal red one. "I didn't die, of course, but he must've used a special kind of bullet to make me go blind" he said, letting the bangs hide his eye again. "I was chained up and convicted to killing the one person in the world I would never harm. I lost some of my memories, including the faces and names of those men, but that moment haunted me every second I spent in the dark jail cell. I didn't go trough a trial and the villagers spent a couple of days thinking what would be the best way to end me. Then one night they dragged me outside all chained up and drove me to the woods. They were planning on sealing me there. If I wanted to, I could've broken free, but my sadness over the princess weighed more than any shackles and it was painfully crushing me. I was so engulfed in myself that I didn't notice… if only I was more attentive at the time, I could've seen it coming. But I didn't. As we were walking through the trees, something attacked us. It was a vampire, something that was my duty to lookout for. He was one of the sinners, those who drank human blood and were driven insane by it. I remember vaguely fighting the same one before, when he attempted another raid of the village, but… it's all blurry. All I know is that I had defeated him in the past. And I probably could have stopped him that night. The bullet wound still wasn't healed completely and I was too sunken in to my own personal misery that I couldn't save those people. Because of me… twelve innocents died that night. I don't really remember that part clearly as well, but I managed to break the chains and tried to chase him away. Too late, though. The damage was already done. Hearing the commotion, the priest and the witch that were waiting on the spot where the seal was supposed to take place arrived and seeing me covered in blood and surrounded by the dead, they didn't wait any longer and sealed me right then and there. I assume that's why my prison was so out in the open when I woke up-…."

"Waaaaait a minute" I interrupted him. "When I asked if you've killed before you said 'their blood is on my hands'. But you didn't actually kill anyone yourself, did you!?". He looked at me in surprise. "But I did. They are all dead because of me. If the villagers weren't taking me to the sealing area, they wouldn't have been killed and if I wasn't so weak, I could've saved them. I failed to protect them, therefore their blood was quite literally on my hands. As I said before, I've never spoken anything but the truth to you, Princess". Oh God, I feel so stupid now! Of course Ferris wasn't a killer, how did I ever believe that? He blamed himself for what happened, but in reality, none if it was directly his fault! But he did lead me on, why didn't he just tell me what happened before, instead of leaving me with my own wrong assumptions! Suddenly I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. What if I had told the priest about him!? He would be dead right now! Or sealed! My stupidity almost caused him everything! "Princess.. are you alright?" he asked, observing my odd reaction. "No, I'm not alright! I went around all day thinking you're a murderer! Why didn't you tell me things didn't happen like in the legend!?" I demanded. "Well, that's because I never knew what that legend spoke of exactly. It must've been created after I was sealed" he replied simply. Ok, now I feel even dumber.


	16. Kingdom Days αDay 4α - Ian

The next morning I woke up early and after walking Lewis to his job again, I headed out to look for openings for myself. I walked around the village aimlessly, but had no luck. They either wanted someone older, or with experience or the spot had just been taken. I wandered about in circles for a while, until a certain shop caught my attention. It was a book store, named 'Books of the World'. Kind of a weird name, but it didn't matter. I walked in and immediately sensed that smell of books I loved so much. The store was full with bookshelves and I happily walked between them, browsing over the materials on display. "Oh, 'Project Toaster!' That was my favorite! It's been so long!" I said, pulling a familiar-looking yellow cover. Ever since I was little I loved to spend my time in the garden or in the royal library, sometimes together with Lewis, just reading books and sinking in to adventures in far away kingdoms or straight out fantasy lands. Sometimes when we were younger we'd reenact parts of our favorite stories, and I remember always insisting we do the scene from 'Project Toaster' where Terry says his last goodnight. That was so sad T.T! "I see you are familiar with this book. Excellent choice" said a young woman, suddenly popping up from behind the shelf. I jumped with surprise and almost dropped the tome. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" she apologized with a smile "Is there anything I can help you with?". "Ah, no, it's ok. Was just looking for a job when I saw this store and I couldn't resist walking inside. Books seem to be pretty scarce around here. I've just loved books so much since childhood and this was my favorite" I explained passionately and breathing in the sent of paper once again. "Oh, I see. Then why don't you apply here? I could use a little help from someone who has such love for books in the afternoons" the woman proposed kindly. "Really? You mean it!?" I exclaimed overjoyed. "Yes. I'll pay you by the hour, if you're interested" "You bet! When do I start?" "Will this afternoon be too soon?" "It's too far, if you ask me!" I said excited, clenching the book in my hands tighter. "Oh, right" I reached to put it back on the shelf, but the woman stopped me. "You can keep it, if you want. I'll accept paying in parts, if you don't have any money on you right now" "Are you serious?" I asked surprised. "Just one of the benefits of working in a bookstore" she nodded. "My name is Eve, by the way. You start at four, so try not to be late". I was so happy, I couldn't contain myself and glomped her. "Thank you so much! I promise I'll work hard and do my best!" I stated excitedly and left the store, leaving her to stare after me with surprise. No way! Did that just happen!? I must be the luckiest girl in the world, landing a dream job like this! I felt so happy, I just had to tell Ian!

I unwittingly started walking faster, and before I knew it, I was running toward the mill, unable to keep my excitement bottled up. I couldn't wait to tell him! I opened the door and rushed upstairs, but when I got there, I caught Ian hastily covering a pile of… something with his blanket. "Hi!" I greeted him, almost making him jump. "Oh, Rose. Hi" he responded kind of nervously. "What are you hiding there?" I asked with a playful smile. "I don't know what you mean" he said quickly, but I noticed he kicked his bag, from which some kind of jars were popping out. I shot another question, taking a step forward "Then what's in your bag?". "Uh.. just some personal things I brought from home. I'd rather you don't touch them" he answered elusively. "Why are you so out of breath? Did wild dogs chase you here or something?" he tried to change the subject. Upon remembering the bookstore my enthusiasm returned with full force and my eyes lit up. "I was just in a hurry to tell you something! I have great news!" "Great news? So something good happened to you today?" "You bet! It was so incredible! I was walking around looking for a job, right, and I happened to come across a book store. I didn't even know there was one here! Even Joseph doesn't have a library, I had kind of given up hope for this place. So I went inside and met this really nice woman and she said I can work there! I can work at the bookstore! Can you imagine!? Surrounded by books all day, breathing in the sent of paper and reading about all kinds of adventures… this will be the greatest job ever! And here, they told me I can pay for this in installments, so I want you to have it" I said, handing him 'Project Toaster'. "This was my favorite when I was little, and I thought since you're usually stuck here all day you'll have something to do. It's a really touching story, I guarantee you'll like it!" I finished up, smiling happily at him. He looked down at the book with a skeptical expression. "And you ran all the way here to tell me that? I thought it would be something more exciting". Ouch. His words echoed in my ears, causing me pain and disappointment. "This is exciting for me! Can't you just be happy for me and say 'congratulations', or something?" I snapped irritated. "Sorry, I never cared much for books. But fine, if you insist on it… congratulations" Ian said in a pretty indifferent voice, that I think hurt me even more than his previous line. "… Thanks" I said bitterly.

He flipped my present in his hand and started examining it up close. I decided to take this opportunity to see what he tried to hide from me. "Alright, let's see what's behind curtain number one!" I said, yanking off the cover from the suspicious-looking pile in the corner. The view it revealed made my jaw drop. It was a pile of a few paintings, one of them still unfinished. They were mostly of scenery, raging from a calm forest plain to a busy town square. There were also portraits of random objects too, like bread and wine and stuff and even one painting of the old mill. And they were all magnificently done. "Ian… did you paint those?" I asked amazed. "S-so what if I did?" he replied a bit sharply. "You're a painter? I had no idea. They're so… beautiful. Such attention to detail.." I said extending my hand and almost touching the leaves on the forest trees and the clothing of the people. "…. You really think so? You're not saying this just to be nice, right?" Ian asked insecurely. "What makes you think I'd pass up a chance like this to tease you?" I smiled playfully "It caught me off guard and I said the truth without thinking, so it's too late now. I do mean it. You're really talented". "…. Thanks" he said after a small pause, sounding embarrassed. "Wow, you're really serious about this, aren't you? Why did you try to hide it from me? Did you think I'd laugh at you, or something?". "Well… actually…" Ian trailed off looked away uneasily. "Hey! Do you really think I'm as insensitive as you!? I'd never make fun of something you truly care about!" I snapped, felling a tad offended. "When was I insensitive?" he tried to defend himself. I bit my lower lip nervously. I didn't mean to tell him that! I remained quiet, but so did he, his expression changing from embarrassed to puzzled.

When he didn't say anything, I sighed and broke the silence. "Look, it's just… I got so excited when I got that job. I really love reading and I was so happy I was going to do something I love and get paid for it. You were the first person I wanted to tell and I got so hyped up… I couldn't wait to let you know, so I rushed over here so elevated and… you brought me down so hard with just one sentence…" I admitted. For a minute he didn't say anything. "I did say 'congratulations' .." he mumbled "How am I supposed to know you were interested in this stuff?" "Well… didn't it show?" I asked quietly. I thought it was fairly obvious I was happy by the way I talked. He went silent again. "Rose, I… didn't mean to be-…" "I know" I cut him of. "It was just a little disappointing, that's all". My gaze fell on to his bag, and I went over to check out what were those jar thingies he tried to hide before. I wasn't all that curious about it, but it provided me with an excuse not to look him in the eyes. And sure enough, they were jars with paint in them. Were. "Hey, those are almost empty. Is that why the last one is unfinished?" I asked, but didn't get a reply. I turned around and saw he was flipping through the pages of "Project Toaster". "Hmmm, this is harder than I thought… I don't understand anything…" he murmured beneath his breath. "Ian?" "Look, it's not that I hate books… I just can't read. I'm not stupid, okay? I just never learned" he admitted. "You… can't read?" I said in a quiet voice more to myself, but he interrupted me loudly "Is this story any good?" "Uh… well, I did say it's my favorite. It's a bit mushy, but once you get past that it's a really heartwarming story with great characters and a bittersweet ending" I explained. "Bittersweet, huh? Good, I was never a fan of those annoying happy endings in every fairy tale there is out there. What's it called?" "Project Toaster" "Project Toaster. I might want to read this. Will you teach me?". "You… you mean it?" I asked in complete astonishment. "Well, like you said, I am cooped up in here all day. It'll be nice to have something to do, now that I'm out of paint-…" "Really!? You really want me to!?" I asked eagerly. He nodded. "Sure!" I exclaimed, almost glowing with joy. We sat by the wall and I began teaching him how to pronounce the words.

It was really cute and amusing watching him stutter, trying to read :3! It's so fun when we're together sometimes. But then again, he does act kind of weird at others. I'm starting to get the feeling that every time I say I like or trust him he tries to push me away. Or scare me away, but that usually doesn't work. Did he let someone who trusted him down in the past or something? At times he'd be friendly and ask questions about me, but other he'd just sit in silence forever, until I break it and seem deep in thought. Despite that, the atmosphere was never uncomfortable or unpleasant, even when we didn't talk. I know I shouldn't be nosy, but what did he come here to do? And not that I want him to leave, but what was taking him so long to do it anyway? Was it something that requires a whole week to do? He's been here at least a few days. I got to admit though, I hope it takes longer. I have nothing to do here and I kind of enjoy his company. He takes my mind off of the war and Cesathis. Now that I think about it, in the short amount of time I've known him, I've really come to consider him a good friend, as weird as that is. In fact, though I'm still close with Lewis, I'd rather stay here with Ian than have tea with my servant. Oh! Wait a minute! That's right, Lewis really liked 'Project Toaster' too. And come to think of it, he was the one person that would share my enthusiasm of working in a bookstore. Why the hell didn't I go to him?!

"Rose, am I reading this right? Rose? Hey, are you paying attention!?" Ian's voice snapped me back to reality. "Lewis.." I mumbled. How did I forget about him? "Lewis? That elf servant of yours? What about him?" "N-nothing. I just thought of something" I said elusively. I didn't want him to know that logically I should've thought of someone else to give the book to. He'll probably say I should've done it and give up on learning how to read. And I can't let him stay ignorant! After a few hours I remembered that I had to get to the bookshop if I don't want to be late, I left the book with Ian so he can practice and headed to my new job. As I drew nearer, I passed by another store I hadn't noticed before. It was an arts and crafts place, where they sold everything from high quality canvas to paperclips. What caught my attention was a set of paints and 3 different types of brushes. It wasn't all that expensive, but it wasn't too cheap either. It just crossed my mind how this would make an awesome present for Ian so he can complete his paintings and I remembered I'd be late if I don't get a move on. "Hello. You're just in time" Eve greeted me warmly when I walked in. She gave me s quick tour and explained how things work. "Yes, um can I ask a question? You said you'll pay me by the hour, right? So how much will that be?" I asked the shop owner. "Well, you'll probably make 5$ until the end of the day. But if you work hard, I might give you an additional bonus, depending on how well you're doing" Eve explained. "Ok then, thank you" I said and got to work, burning with determination. If I take an extra shift tomorrow, I'll be able to afford the painting set! Alright! I'll definitely do my best!


	17. Kingdom Days αDay 4α - Lewis

I don't even remember when, but I must've dozed off again. I could faintly sense a pair of arms lifting me from the chair and laying me down a soft bed, covering me with something warm… and then the nightmare began. I wasn't just looking from aside this time though, I was there. I was walking down some pathway. My hands felt heavy. When I looked down, I noticed they were chained with big metal shackles. Two tall muscular guards were walking by both my sides, as my gaze wandered in front of me. I think I was walking in the middle of a crowd that stepped aside so I can pass. And not so far into the distance I could see my destination. What was it? It kept blurring and going in and out of focus. I strained my eyes and the picture became clear. I was walking toward a guillotine. And all those people had gathered here to witness my execution. They were all very quiet for some reason. Shouldn't they be more excited about this? Far into the distance, way over to the guillotine I spotted mom and dad. Mom looked exhausted and tears were streaking down her cheeks. I could hear her faintly calling my name, but she was far, and her voice sounded hoarse. Dad on the other hand was standing tall and didn't struggle at all. He knew there was no point. He was dignified that way. The only commotion in the whole crowd was caused by one single person, not too far ahead. He was shouting and struggling to get free, but two guards were holing him firmly in place. As we approached, I recognized him. "Milady! If you hurt her, you'll pay for it! Let her go! Take me instead!" Lewis yelled, while trying to get free. "Shut up, you pathetic elf! Why would we want you! The heir to the Lunar Kingdom must die, and there's nothing you can do about it! Just be quiet already!" one of the guards said and roughly pushed his head downwards. "N-noo.." he mumbled and tried to look up, but the guard was strong. "Damn it! Stay down, will you!" he exclaimed in frustration and punched him in the face. A small streak of blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. "Lewis!" I yelled and unwittingly tried to get closer. "Hey, what do you think you're doing!?" yelled the guard on my right and pulled me back harshly, causing me to yelp in pain. "Get your hands off of her!" Lewis yelled. "Stop squirming, worm! There's nothing you can do!". He didn't listen and tried to advance toward me again, receiving another punch. "Stop it! Stop hurting him!" I yelled as Lewis hanged motionless in the guard's grasp. I think he might've knocked him out this time. "Huh. Troublesome pest. Continue with the execution" the guard said, but Lewis wasn't truly unconscious. He suddenly pulled forward again, taking the guard by surprise and almost managing to get away, but those soldiers were pretty buff and had him by the neck in half a second. "You're more trouble than you're worth. I don't think it'll matter to the Queen whether there is one less Lunar servant" the guard said and drove his spear trough Lewis's stomach. For a moment my heart stopped beating, as his body hit the ground, then everything suddenly became very noisy, my heart was painfully pounding and all I could see was his blood… my name shed from his lips one last time and his eyes became lifeless…

I shot up straight, trembling from the adrenalin. It was dark all around me, the rain seemed to have stopped, but I realized I was all alone. Waves of panic started to wash over me, as I tried to scan the room and find him. "Lewis?" I called at the edge of a mental breakdown. A messy brown head suddenly rose from the floor right next to the bed and a drowsy Lewis looked at me in confusion. As soon as his eyes met mine, his face suddenly turned serious with concern and he quickly climbed on to the bed. "I'm here, Milady. Everything is going to be ok, I won't let anyone hurt you" he said softly, taking my hand in his and caressing it with his thumb. "Lewis.." I said once again at the verge of tears and hugged him tightly. I don't care if it's awkward, I don't care if it's embarrassing or inappropriate. I won't let them hurt you, Lewis! I won't let them take you away! I couldn't help myself and erupted in soft sobs, my tears forming wet spots on his shirt. After the initial moment of surprise, his warm arms wrapped around me and I could feel his hand caressing my head, as he whispered words of comfort. I let myself sink in his embrace and let his voice calm my heart.

I woke up the next morning oddly enough by bird chirping. The sunshine was falling on my face and I could feel the warmth of probably the first sunny day since I came to this kingdom. I felt calm and serene, somehow tired, even though I was sleeping until a minute ago. And… I could feel someone's arms around me. I remembered the previous night, the two nightmares and their consequences. So right now I was… I opened my eyes to see that I apparently slept in Lewis's arms, as we were both sitting on the bed. He was leaning against the wall, while my head rested on his chest and I could hear his heartbeat and faint breathing. My cheeks suddenly turned red. I just spent the night in the arms of a boy, in his room and on his bed! I slowly try to get up, careful not to wake him up. But just as I managed to push myself up and was at about the same eyelevel with him, his eyelids moved up and I was staring right in to his purple pupils. I've never looked at them so up close before. They're really beautiful… I felt almost hypnotized by them. For a couple of moments that felt more like hours, they stared back at mine, but then slid down and back up again, while the rest of his face flushed pink. Our faces were merely a centimeter or two away, as I suddenly realized. I pulled away quickly and got off the bed. "S-s-sorry about that. And about last night too. I've just been having these nightmares a-and… um, I gotta go, I'll see you at work" I blurted out without even turning to look at him again and rushed out the door. That was so awkward! What the hell came over me last night? And this morning for that matter? When I got home I closed the door tightly and leaned on it, because I was strangely out of breath, even tough our houses are so close. I touched my cheek. It felt pretty warm. My gaze fell over the paining I bought from that street artist, which was hanging on the wall. The girl's eyes fazed me and I walked over to it, as if in a trance. Now that I think about it, it really does remind me a bit of Lewis… I immediately blushed again, remembering that awkward scene just now. I put my hand over my mouth and my thoughts suddenly took a wild turn. I shook my head ferociously. No, no, what am I thinking! I'll never look at Lewis that way, it's gotta be something else! It was because of the dream, I'm sure. I was just scared of losing him and it's scrambling my emotions.

I washed my face with cold water and dressed myself for work. When it was time to head out I peeked trough the window and saw Lewis waiting for me outside. Ok, I have to act normal, normal! I put my hand on the doorknob, took a deep breath and opened it to face him. "Good morning, Milady!" he greeted me with his usual smile. The air around him wasn't much different than before and that helped me relax a little. I smiled back and we walked to work quietly. When we got there we went about our day as usual, but I still couldn't completely shake that awkward feeling from this morning. "So? Did you ask him?" Anna whispered in my ear when Lewis went out to the baker to get this morning's bread. "Huh? Oh, right. Yeah, he said something about energetic and kind girls" I replied, still feeling a bit dazed. "Hey, are you feeling alright? You've been absent minded all day. Did something happen to you?" Anna inquired worriedly. "Hm? Did you say something?" "See? That's what I mean! What's going on with you today?" "Oh.. I guess I'm a bit scatterbrained. I just had a rough night, that's all" "A rough night? What did you do?" "No, it's nothing like that. I had some nasty nightmares is all. I can't shake them". Well, it wasn't a lie. "Nightmares? What about? You might feel better if you get whatever's haunting you off your chest" Anna proposed. "Thanks… but I'd really rather not to talk about it". Just then the bell above the door rang and Lewis returned with the bread. "Miss Anna, the delivery men are outside, waiting for you to sign for the merchandise. And also… that woman from the Witch's Cottage shop asked that we bring her her package" "Oh, will you take it there? It's in the back. A big square package, you can't miss it" Anna said and went outside to deal with the delivery men, as Lewis sank into the back room.

I was left to watch the store. In a minute I heard faint grunting, as Lewis showed up on the doorframe with a huge rectangular box in his hands that almost hid all of him from view. He staggered back and forth a bit trying to keep his balance, because the object was getting in the way and he couldn't see. I went over to him and reached for the upper end of it, tilting it horizontally and helping him carry it. "Come on, I'll help you before you fall down and break a bone" I said heading toward the door. "Milady, you don't have to-…" "It looks to me like I do. You can't even see where you're going with that thing" "But who will watch over the store?" "Quit worrying, will you? Anna's just outside and signing for the merchandise doesn't take that long anyway" I said, which seemed to convince him. The distance to the Witch's Cottage wasn't that big, but I managed to trip a total of 5 times before we reached it. It wasn't because I'm clumsy or anything, I just didn't take in to account that carrying the package like that meant we had to stare at each other the whole time, so I'd go out of my way to make sure I'm not looking directly in to his eyes, or I'd remember the scene from this morning and feel uncomfortable again. It was distracting, trying to avoid looking straight at his face, so naturally I lost my balance a couple of times. When we finally reached our destination the door swung open on its own and let us in. Inside was dim and kinda creepy, as the shelves were covered in differently colored, sometimes sparkling potions and charms with gems embedded in them. One of the walls had a big bookshelf, something you don't see in every room in this kingdom. We dropped the package on the counter, as there wasn't anyone inside but us. "H-hello? Excuse me, your package is here" Lewis announced in the darkness, as my attention was drawn by those charms, who were glittering in the sunlight coming from the still opened door. I reached my hand to touch them, but a voice from within the shadows stopped and startled me. "I would prefer if you restrained yourself from touching my charms. Some of them can be dangerous for the inexperienced" it said, as its owner, a pale, white haired witch materialized as if directly from the darkness. She paid Lewis for our work and we left the strange shop.

"Witches kind of creep me out" I admitted once we were outside. "Really, Milady? But you do know that anyone can use magic, don't you? I found that place fascinating" "Is that so? Are you interested in learning magic?" "Hm, I don't think I'll have the time and ability to, Milady. I think I'll leave magic to be a thing for witches" he smiled. "What is magic good for anyway?" I asked. "I heard that certain spells can increase your health, money and even make people fall in love with each other. It actually does sound kind of scary, now that I think about it" "See? I told you. But who'd want to make someone fall in love with them anyway? Isn't that stupid?" I said, thinking out loud "I mean, think about it, if you make someone love you, then they don't really have any true feelings for you, do they? I don't see the point in forcing someone like that. What use is it, if they don't love you for you?" "You have a point, Milady" Lewis agreed. We were almost back at the shop, and on the way there I realized was able to relax and completely forget about last night and acted normally. Now that it had some time to settle in, I could see I was just way overreacting. So I slept in his arms once, no big deal. I was scared and vulnerable and it was a good thing he was there. It was Lewis after all, there's no need to feel embarrassed, is there? "Hey Lewis, wait a second" I said when we were just outside the door. "Look, about this morning… and last night too. I just had these terrible nightmares, and I got a little… freaked out. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or anything, I think I might've overdone it a bit…" "There's no need to apologize, Milady" he smiled "I understand. You had a nightmare and the storm pushed your boundaries. In any case, you don't need to ask for forgiveness for coming to me in the middle of the night, that's why I'm here". I nodded with a smile and we entered the shop.


	18. Kingdom Days ʊDay 5ʊ - Daniel

The next morning I happily breathed in the morning air on my way to the forge. My spirit was especially elevated today for some reason. "Good morning!" I greeted the deep-in-thought looking blacksmith. "Oh, your Highness… good morning" he replied lifelessly. "Will you quit being so formal? We're friends, just call me Rose" I said, but got no response. "Hey, is something wrong?" I asked, my good mood decreasing somewhat. "No… it's nothing" he said as one of yesterday's customers walked though the door. "Hello, deary. Are my scissors fixed?" the woman asked. "They sure are" I said, grabbing them from Daniel's worktable. "Does… does that blacksmith leave you alone often?" the woman asked timidly, paying me for the job. I looked at her confused and glanced over at an uncomfortable-looking Daniel. "Daniel? No, I myself go through a lot of trouble just to get him outside for some fresh air every once in a while. He's really not an outdoors person" "Oh. That's nice then. Have a good day" she replied hastily and left the forge. "Hm. What was with that lady? She acted kinda weird, don't you think?" I said to Daniel after she was out of sight. He didn't answer, just blew the bellows in to the fire and got to work again. He really seemed under the weather today. "Hey, it's our first earning! Where should I put it?" I asked, trying to cheer him up. I made him look at me, if nothing else. He put the hammer down and pulled a small wooden box from underneath the worktable. "In here. I made this after you left yesterday" he said, opening it. "You did? I left pretty late. You didn't stay up all night, did you?" "It's just a box. It took me under an hour to make it" he said and got back to work. Was it me, or was he acting colder than usual? Maybe he was embarrassed from his not very articulate attempt at apologizing last night. Regardless of what it was, he didn't talk to me or stop his work the whole time I was there. Usually we'd at least keep up a conversation, but he really wasn't in the mood, so I decided not to bother him too much.

After a couple of hours we got an unexpected visitor. "Lewis, what are you doing here? Aren't you working?" I asked my servant as he crossed the threshold. "Oh, hello, Milady. I'm on my break, so I just thought I'd come by and give you some lunch, since you said you'd be working all day" he replied cheerfully and handed me a basket with the lunch he made inside. "Oh. That's very thoughtful of you, thanks" I said, turning around to introduce Daniel, but as soon as our eyes met, he just walked to the door in the back and left me alone with Lewis without saying a word. What was that about!? When I told him about my servant last night he seemed to like him! What's with the cold attitude all of a sudden? "Um, Milady, I need to talk to you about something" Lewis said, returning my attention back to him. "Sure, what is it?" "About your work here… you don't leave the forge often, do you?" What a strange question. "Not really, but it's not like I stay in here all day. Why?" "Does that blacksmith leave you alone in here a lot?" Lewis asked instead of giving me an answer. "You mean like just now? No, he's here almost all the time. I have no idea why he walked out when you came in" I said apologetically. "That's alright, I just need to ask you one more thing. Do you think he's a good person?" That took me by surprise. What was coming over everyone today? "Lewis, you know what I think of Daniel, I've told you all about him. Sure he's rude and messy, but yeah, I think he's a good and trustworthy person. Now what is this all about?" "Alright. I didn't want to scare you, but there might be an assassin after you" Lewis said in a low voice. "An assassin!? As in a person sent here to kill me!?" "Please, be quiet! Yes, Cesathis sent someone here beforehand in case anyone of the royal family tried to escape. Thanks to King Joseph's policy, he probably wasn't allowed in the village, but I would still be more comfortable if you promised you'd be more careful. You seem to have trust in this Daniel, so I think you'd be safe with him. Blacksmiths are usually strong, right?". I didn't know how to break it to Lewis that Daniel doesn't really like violence. "Anyway, I just came to warn you, so keep your eyes open. I'll see you tonight then" he said and left the forge.

In a minute, Daniel came back. "Sorry, I just had to take something from there.. did your servant leave?" he asked innocently. I probably would've lashed out on him, but I suddenly felt really tired. I suppose it was the news that someone is trying to kill me. He didn't say anything else either and went back to forging. The rest of the morning went by fairly normally. Customers came and placed orders, some returned to take their things from yesterday. At lunch time we both sat down to eat the food Lewis brought. We ate in silence, until I couldn't take it anymore. "Daniel, is something bothering you?" I asked. He really was quiet today. When people came in he didn't turn his back to them anymore, but as if to balance it out, he looked even more tense than yesterday. "It's nothing. I'm fine" he said as another customer walked in and he immediately stood still, even dropping the fork he was just carrying to his mouth. "Good mornin'! My mattock ready yet?" the customer asked cheerfully. "Sure is. Right over here" I smiled and showed him his tool on the worktable. "Fine work, that is" the man said, examining the spot where Daniel had fixed it. "Say, Miss, do you work here alone until late?" he suddenly asked with concern in his voice. Here we go again. "No, the blacksmith is here with me. Why do you ask?" "Oh, I just heard some rumors around about this place being haunted. Some young lads said they saw objects flying around and wind blowing out of nowhere and glass breaking in here just last night" the farmer said. That's what this was all about!?

"That's no surprise. They're just spreading rumors to put us out of business! Those two came in here last night hoping to get their sword sharpened. I told them we don't work with weapons and they got… a bit disappointed. Daniel kicked them out, so that's probably their way of getting revenge on us" The farmer seemed impressed. "Well, I'll be… You don't work with weapons?" "No. I suppose it is a bit unusual in the current situation. But we both hate the war and Daniel is very firm on this. He doesn't want to have anything to do with weapons, let alone sharpen them" "And he chased out those sword-wielding fellows with his bare hands?" the farmer exclaimed. "Um, no. He actually had to use your mattock. I hope you don't mind…" "He went against them with this here old mattock!? That boy must have some courage. I would really like to meet him some day" "Why not right now? He's right there" I said and glanced over at Daniel. His face froze and he clenched his fists. Was he… angry? Maybe he doesn't like being the center of attention. What am I thinking, of course he doesn't, he doesn't even want to talk to his own clients! Well, he needs to get over this fear of social interaction of his and this man doesn't seem so bad. "You mean he's here? I thought he only worked late at night and ran errands during the day" the farmer said surprised. "What do you mean? He's at the forge all day every day, even before I started working here" I said, baffled by the man's words. "He is? I've never seen him. Where is he?" he inquired and looked around the forge curiously. "Uh.. he's right here. We were just having lunch when you came in" I said and nodded to the table. "Ah, yes, I see. He must've stepped out" the man said, eyeing our half-eaten meals. I moved my eyes from Daniel to the farmer, not really understanding what he means. "N-no, he didn't step out! He's right here…" I started and went over to Daniel, but seeing his expression made my words die out. He wasn't saying anything, he wasn't revolting and stating his presence, he wasn't even looking at the farmer. His eyes were glued to the floor. "He's here, see, right on this chair!" I insisted, putting one hand on Daniel's shoulder and gesturing to him with the other. "Yes, I can see that this was his chair. Oh well, I guess I'll have to meet him some other time" the man said eyeing me with concern and headed to the door. "No, I don't mean this is where he was, I mean it's where he is right now, right in front of your eyes! Can't you see?" I called behind him, but he was already gone.

"What was that about? That guy definitely needs glasses. I just don't get how he could've missed you, you were right there!" I said out loud to Daniel. "It… it wasn't his fault. It's time I told you. Your Highness… I'm not a normal person" he said, not looking at me. "Nobody's normal nowadays. And I told you to stop calling me that" I said, sitting back on my chair. "I'm different. I'm… I'm not a part of the living world". I dropped my fork and stared at him in disbelief. "Huh?" was all I could manage to say. Daniel sighed and began his story. "I died during a war… a really long time ago. The enemy soldiers invaded my home. I tried to protect my family, but I failed and I was killed. I think that I might be a ghost or something, but I don't know for sure" "… You… What do you mean, you don't know for sure?" "I can still see, hear and touch things like a normal person… the only thing that's different about me is that nobody can hear my voice or see me" "But… I can see you. I'm listening to you right now, aren't I?" "That's what I don't understand. You're the only one that can see and hear me. When I died a voice in my head told me that I was given a second chance at life… but I'll be invisible until I learn how to love. It's more like a curse, really. How am I supposed to learn how to love, when I can't even talk to people!?" he exclaimed angrily. We both stood there in silence for a couple of minutes. His eyes were closed, he seemed almost in pain. I remembered when I first met him. Even though he helped me, he acted so aloof. And with all those customers… he never talked to any of them, and none ever addressed him, even when he was in the room. It all makes sense now. His eyes opened and he looked at me. "Aren't you going to leave?" "… Are you kicking me out!?" I exclaimed surprised. "N-no! I… I just thought that when you learned… that you'd freak out and never come back again" "Freak out? Well, I guess I am, a little bit, but why would I leave?" "You're talking with a ghost. Doesn't that bother you?" "Were you a ghost when we met?" "Uh… yes" "Were you a ghost those last five days?" "Yes" "Then why would it bother me now? I've been talking to you all this time, haven't I?" "B-but then you didn't know…" "Well if you haven't resurrected yourself lately, I don't see the difference. You're not different than you were yesterday now that you've told me, right?" "No…". Daniel continued to stare at me a bit confused. "I tried to tell you before… but I always chickened out. Last night was a great opportunity, but you mistook it for an apology. I would've told you, but I was just afraid that you'd run away screaming" Poor Daniel. He looked so sad.

"You must've been pretty lonely…" I said reaching over the table and squeezing his hand. "Kind of… you get used to it after a while" "Is that why you said you've forgotten what it's like to have someone with you?" He nodded. "How long has it been?" "Uh… I'm not sure. I stopped counting" "Isn't there another way to break this curse?" "None that I know of. The thing is, though… it's a little too late for me. Supposedly I'll disappear if I don't break it in time" "Time? How much do you have left?" "I don't know… but I'm sure that it's not much. I already feel like I'm losing myself. It's probably less than a year. I've given up hope, anyway" he said indifferently. "Don't say that! You can't give up! I'm sure you can still make it!" I objected passionately, making him look at me in surprise. "Thank you, your highness. Though, I really don't know if I can break it in time… love takes time and I'm not sure I could learn how to, even if I had a whole year" "Yes, you can! You have me now, I'll do my best to help you!" "Do you know what it's like to love?" He caught me off guard with that question. Apart from my parents, I don't think I've loved anyone before, but I don't think he can learn parental love. "No, not really" I admitted. "R-really? I thought that you were the type that would know… I guess we're both ignorant about it" So that's it? I can't help him in any way? It just seems so unfair! We haven't even spent a whole week together, and he's saying he could disappear at any moment? What if I come to work one day and just find the forge empty? It's true he annoys me sometimes, ignores what I say, is very hard-headed and stubborn, but… "Even if you disappear… I'll still remember you" I said, squeezing his hand gently. "…T-thank you... Rose"


	19. Kingdom Days ʊDay 5ʊ - Ferris

Once the clock stroke eleven again, I put on my cloak and headed outside. Just as I was locking the door, I sensed someone's hand on my shoulder and jumped in surprise, almost screaming at the top of my lugs, but it turned out it was just Lewis. "Lewis! What are you doing sneaking up on me like that!? You scared me half to death!" "I'm sorry, Milady. I was planning to knock on your door, but you came out of it. Where are you going at this time of night?" "I'm… heading to the forest. I need herbs for the magic potions at work. Collecting them is part of my job" "At this hour?" "Some of them bloom only during the night. I've done this before, don't worry. I already have a pretty good idea of where everything is in the woods" "No, Milady, you can't go!" he revolted suddenly. "Why not?" I asked surprised. "I was just contacted by a member of your father's special reconnaissance squad. Cesathis has sent an assassin after you, but because of King Joseph's policy he was probably denied access to the kingdom and he may be hiding in the forest, just waiting for you to fall tight in to his trap!" "Relax, Lewis. I know the layout pretty well and I don't just roam around the dark forest unprotected. See?" I said, showing him some of those charms I made for defense against vampires. Good thing he can't tell the difference when it comes to magic. "If anyone attacks me, I'll just use one of those and run away" "No, Milady! As your servant, I will go in to the forest and gather what you need" "No! I mean, you don't have to do that. You don't know the right plants and where to find them and there are some factors you need to consider when you take them if you want them to have the right magic properties. I've got this covered, ok? Go back to bed" Lewis tried to protest, so I decided I'd show him what I can do and blew some blinding powder at him. As expected, he started coughing and rubbing his eyes, losing sight in both of them. "M-milady? Where did you go?" he said, stretching his arms forward and staggering my way. I chuckled a little to myself, but caught him by the elbow and led him back to his house. "Don't worry, it will wear off by morning" I said and left my blind servant inside so I can go and meet Ferris.

The sky was unusually clear tonight and I easily found my way to the lake. The vampire was waiting for me, standing right where I normally found him, facing the lake with his gaze up in the sky, the wind blowing his blond hair softly. When I got close enough, his head turned to me and he smiled kindly. "Good evening, Princess. I'm glad you came to visit me again" For a moment, I just stopped and stared. There was something different about his smile tonight. I used to see so many emotions hidden behind it before. Regret, sadness, loneliness. But I couldn't find any of those anymore. "Is something wrong?" he asked after I didn't say anything for a while. "No. Everything's fine" I said, going over to him. "Stargazing again, are you?" "I like looking at the stars. Tonight they remind me a little of you, Princess. They shine almost as beautifully as your eyes" he said, and I felt myself getting flustered. Sometimes I really forget he's from another time. "You don't know how incredibly cheesy that sounded" I noted embarrassed. "But isn't cheese sometimes a good thing? Come on, I know you liked that, I saw you blush a little" he added, really making my face turn pink, after which he laughed lightly. "Is that the only reason you look at them so much? Because they're pretty?" I said, trying to change the subject. "No. That is also a way to tell where I am. A long time ago I used to know an astronomer who liked to make star maps" "In case he gets lost and missed the right turn at Sirius?" "Ha-ha, no. Star maps mark the locations of the different constellations. You seem to know at least a little about them if you were able to name Sirius" "Not really. I've talked a bit with the royal astronomer and looked through the telescope a couple of times, but other than that I don't know anything about stars" I admitted. "Is that so? I can show you a few constellations I know of, if you'd like" he proposed. I nodded and he stepped closer, placing one hand on my shoulder and pointing to the sky with the other. "Do you see those three bright stars?" he said as his hand made a motion above us. His cheek brushed against my forehead. "Y-yes, I think so" I said, feeling myself blush again. "If you see them, look right above the middle one. That's Deneb, the brightest star in this constellation. And if you notice the other three in a row below it, you'll se what looks a little like a cross" "Yes, I see it" "And there you have it. You just saw Cygnus, the Swan constellation. Congratulations" Ferris said. "Really? Those six stars? That looks nothing like a swan!" I exclaimed. "Those were just the brightest ones that the human eye can see. Most constellations don't really look like animals, that's just what you call them. Ursa Major for instance looks more like a soup ladle than an actual bear. Sometimes it takes a lot of imagination to see what you're supposed to up there" he said. "What other animal are in the sky?" I asked curiously. "Well, let's see… all the animals from the zodiac… loads of heroes from mythology… also as I said, Ursa Major and Minor, which are bears…" "Is there a rabbit?" "Hmmm… yes, I think there is" "Can you show me?". I could feel his lips stretching in to a smile again. "I would, Princess, but it can only be seen during the summer" "Oh". I shifted my eyes to him, just to see his already staring at me. For a moment we staid like that, until I realized just how close we were and that his hand was still on my shoulder. I pulled away and sat on the ground.

"So, Ferris, tell me more about that princess of yours. What was she like?" I asked, glancing over the crystal lake waters. "Violet? She… she was a lot different from you" he said after a small pause and joined me on the ground. "Her reaction when she found out what I really am was the exact opposite of yours, actually" he added and I looked at the ground in shame. I take it she didn't try to kill him. "She was also more… delicate and innocent. I could never imagine her in a fight. Her brother was usually the one that stood up for her. That's probably why they were so close" he continued. "So… what did she do? When she found out about you, I mean" I asked a bit intrigued. "Initially… she was scared of me. She didn't want to see me for a while, but changed her mind eventually. You on the other hand asked me all kinds of questions about vampires and didn't seem scared for a minute. Not even when you learned about my past" "What makes you so sure I wasn't?" I asked skeptically. If I recall right, I was afraid the first time I saw him. And when I found out about the deaths too, although I was more angry than scared. "I told you before that I'm not like you. My senses are a lot sharper. Things like your heartbeat and breathing can give you away when you're feeling too excited" he said. "You remind me more of her brother, Prince Ethan. He was a brave young man and he loved his sister so much. I wasn't really surprised when he shot me, seeing me with his dead sister like that..." "… I wouldn't shoot you" I said suddenly after a small pause. "Listen, I know I jumped to conclusions before, but it was only after you admitted to the murders yourself. I didn't want to believe it at first, but you stated that you were guilty so bluntly, I had no other choice but to think you did it" "Is that why you brought defense charms with you the night you confronted me? I assume you read a book or two about vampires at that place you work" he said calmly. I looked at him in surprise "You knew?" He nodded silently while I stared at the ground. "It was rather obvious" he continued when I didn't say anything else "Do you really enjoy eating garlic?". I shook my head negatively, too afraid to look him in the eyes and possibly see him mad for the first time. "The creature you're trying to defend yourself from also knows it. The charms give off defensive energy. Like this bracelet you have" he said, taking my hand in his. The crystal dangling from it immediately went from warm to hot.

"Princess… look at me" he said since I diverted my eyes to the ground again. I didn't want to, but slowly tried to obey. His cold fingers touched my chin and helped me with the motion. "I am not mad. It's very understandable that you'd want to feel assured when we met. It's human nature" "I should've trusted you more-.." "There was no way for you to know. I could've had bad intentions about you all along. In fact I know a few of my kind who really would lure you with kind words and take advantage of your trustfulness. But… I do have a question. Why did you let me go? You had the element of surprise on your side and if I was the monster from your legends, then I could've struck again. Why didn't you try to stop me?" A silence stretched over us as I wondered how I should answer. "I… I don't know. I guess I didn't think you would. From the first moment I met you, I always sensed you had regrets over something, and I just assumed it was the murders. You just… you're not a killer. Vampire or not, I still think you're a good person" "…Thank you, Princess. I'm glad to hear that. I just wish that everybody was as open minded as you". It's a good thing he didn't know I stopped the priest from forming an angry mob, too. Oh, that reminds me... "Here, I brought you something" I said, reaching for the bag I brought with me and handing him the book I bought today. "I was never much of a reader, but thank you, Princess" he replied, twisting it between his fingers. "No, it's… um, you know how you said you don't know what the legends say about you? Well, here it is" His eyes widened with surprise as he flipped through the pages. "_The deceitful vampire_" he said with a sorrowful smile "What a befitting title". "It's not befitting. You didn't deceive anyone!" I retorted. He was about to say something, but I snatched the book from his hands. "You know what, if you're gonna blame yourself again and wallow in self pity, I'm not letting you read it" I said as he stared at me in wonder. Pretty soon it changed in to a smile. "I promise I won't" he said holding out his empty hand before me. I looked at him suspiciously, but gave him the book. It is in his right to know, after all.

I waited for him to read it in peace and watched as he almost flinched at some places. It must hurt to read such a horrible rendition of what really happened. He finished the story and closed the book, shutting his eyes and sighing. But when he opened them he didn't seem as upset as I expected him to be, just like he promised. "It doesn't mention anything about your friend, though" I said to break the silence. "I wouldn't expect it to. He was just a simple grave keeper, who was hanged for a crime he didn't commit. You'd be surprised how often that happened back then" he said. "Still, I think I may have preferred a death like that, instead of being imprisoned in a narrow coffin. Ironic how they chose to detain me in something I would normally never die in" His words made me imagine myself confined in one myself, and just the thought of it made me a little sick. "You must've been in there for a really long time, huh?" I said sympathetically. "Yes, but I mostly slept inside. I suppose you could say it was kind of like hibernation. I'm glad I'm finally out, though. Hmmm, I wonder how the chains on that coffin broke... Maybe they just got worn out with age" "Actually… I think I got you out" I admitted hesitantly. "There's a riddle in the Holy Book at the church. It spoke of a criminal, imprisoned for all of time and some kind of warning. It was vague, but once I stumbled on your coffin and read the inscription on it. It gave me some light on the matter, but it later I saw a glass angel in Stella's shop and it hit me. I had to put a 'fragile angel' in a heart shaped hole in the church and the prison would open. The sorceress and priest that imprisoned you must've arranged for this. I mean, who would think of buying something from a witch and bringing it to a church? The priest told me it was superstition and whoever that criminal was must be dead by now… I had no idea you'd be alive. It was only after I read the legend and talked to Stella about it that I realized you're a vampire" "Seriously?" he exclaimed astounded "So you're the one who released me? Goodness, you don't know how grateful I am!" "I-it was nothing" I stuttered, suddenly embarrassed by his thankfulness. "No, I must repay you somehow! A gentleman never stays in debt. I'll find some way to express my regard" he said, making me chuckle. 'I'll find some way to express my regard', oh God, who talks like that anymore?


	20. Kingdom Days ʊDay 5ʊ - Ian

Today went pretty well. I was tired, but satisfied with my accomplishments. I can proudly say that I took a double shift and worked hard at the bookshop and earned enough to buy the painting set _and_ have money leftover to survive until the next paycheck! Plus, now when Lewis asks what I have been doing all day, I can tell him about the store, instead of wondering how to evade the question. I really don't like having to lie to him, but I can't blow Ian's cover. I ate dinner together with Lewis at my house, and although he was the only one doing any good at cooking, we still had fun making the meal together. It wasn't all that bad, too. When I finally started to feel sleepy, I told him goodbye, changed into my nightgown and went to bed. As soon as I laid between the blankets I immediately felt how tired I really was, as my whole body felt heavy and I could barely keep my eyes open. My gaze accidentally fell on the package wrapped in green colored paper on my nightstand and I smiled, surrendering to my dreams...

*rattle* *rattle*

My eyes snapped open, as I woke up in the middle of the night by a strange noise. It sounded like someone was trying to open the window, which I locked every time before I went to bed, because of my nightmare-induced paranoia. I reached and turned on the lamp on my nightstand. The noise suddenly stopped and I thought I heard footsteps. My heart skipped a beat. Was there really someone out there, or was I imagining things because I was sleepy? The noises stopped, but I still didn't feel calm. I looked around for a possible weapon I could use, but I don't really keep things like that here. Which I should, now that I think about it! For a lack of anything better, I grabbed the nearest flower pot and slowly crept to the window. It crossed my mind that I'm probably being silly and I'm about to waste a perfectly good plant at a cat, or some other animal. We are living near the forest, after all, and my house is pretty close to the woods. But regardless, I still have to check it out. I slowly unlocked the window and carefully opened it. Just then something moved in the bushes! There wasn't any wind, so that possibility got ruled out. I strained my eyes to make out at least something in the thick darkness, and gripped the pot tighter. Then suddenly Ian's head popped out from the bushes, making me gasp in surprise and drop the pot. He quickly rolled over and caught it in his hands. I would be impressed, if I wasn't so angry. "Ian?! What the hell are you doing, sneaking around here at this hour!? I almost threw a flower at your head!" I hissed quietly and angrily swiped my plant from his hands, almost falling from the window in the process. "Well!?" I demanded as he remained quiet. "Why didn't you come yesterday?" he asked instead of answering. "Don't change the subject! What are you doing here? As a matter of fact… how did you know where I live?!" I didn't remember giving him instructions how to get to this place. He remained quiet again. "Ian!" "I followed you home once" he finally admitted. "You followed me from the mill?" "I was curious to see where you lived. It was right after you invited me to stay with you" he said. "Ok, then why didn't you come and knock on the door like normal people do? I would've let you in! Why'd you have to sneak outside like you were planning to rob me or something!?" "I… didn't want anyone to see me" "For crying out loud Ian, it's the middle of the night! Who's going to see you, the rabbits?" I snapped irritated and sighed deeply. "Well, since you're here anyway.. you can come in before you've woken up Lewis and blown your cover" I said and stepped away, intending to unlock my front door for him, but before I knew it he jumped on the window frame (startling me half to death) and landed on the floor.

"Geez, will you stop that?!" I snapped again, holding my hand over my heart to keep it from popping out of my chest. "Do what?" "Scare the living crap out of me!" "Is a princess supposed to use that kind of language?" "She is when she's pissed off!" I scoffed, putting the flower pot back where it belonged. Ian was looking around the room. "It's not so bad. I've seen way worse" he noted. "I never said it was bad" "But still, shouldn't you be living at the castle, or something? You are the King's fiancée after all, aren't you?" "Technically… I haven't made up my mind yet" I replied awkwardly. "When Lewis proposed this marriage I initially refused. But if Joseph kicks me out, I'll probably be captured. When we first came in this kingdom, he did ask us to leave and it was only because Lewis suggested this wedding that we were allowed to stay. I have about 4 weeks to make up my mind and either marry him or take a hike. So technically I still haven't accepted and we're not betrothed…"

We were suddenly interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "Milady! Milady, wake up!" Lewis's voice came from the other side. "Lewis! What's he doing here at this time of night?" I whispered to myself, glancing over at the clock. "Quick, you have hi-…" I trailed off turning to Ian, but he wasn't there. "Ian?" I whispered confused, but got no response aside from some more insisting knocking on Lewis's part. I went over and let him in, putting on a sleepy face, complete with a yawn upon opening the door. "Lewis, what's going on?" "Milady, can I come in? It's very important" he said urgently and I reluctantly stepped aside and let him in. I reached to turn on the lights, but he stopped me. "Wait, Milady! We shouldn't attract attention!" "What attention? You're afraid the squirrels in the forest will see I'm awake?" "No, but the Cesathis assassin might". I stared at him in disbelieve for a moment. "What? Hold on, Lewis, you said we'd be safe here. That's why I'm going through with that whole marriage thing! What's going on?" My servant looked around nervously and sat on the table. "Milady… a few minutes ago I… I was contacted by one of our soldiers" "You mean a survivor!?" I exclaimed excitedly. "In a way. He was a part of your father's special reconnaissance squad. They weren't in the castle during the attack and when they found out we were in this kingdom, they sent someone to warn us" "To warn us? Was it a bad move to stay here after all?" "No, they think it's actually the only reason we're both alive up to this point. Cesathis placed several of their best men in the surrounding kingdoms even before they launched the attack on us" "So there was an assassin already waiting for us when we came?" "Anticipating your enemy's moves is part of fighting a war. They suspected that the royal family might try to escape and seek refuge in a powerful country. What they neglected was that King Joseph doesn't just let anyone in to his kingdom. Our soldiers think the assassin is either lurking in the woods or has disguised himself and sneaked in somehow" "So you're saying we might've seen him? Or passed by him?" "It's a strong possibility. Please Milady, don't wander around on your own anymore. You might've been an inch away from him and not have even known it!" "I understand. Alright Lewis, I'll be more careful from now on. I promise". Lewis sighed. Somehow he didn't seem reassured. "Milady, your idea of careful is usually different from the common conception" "Hey! I'm not a kid anymore, I know what I'm doing!" I insisted. "Alright then. Good night, Milady" he said, standing up. "Wait, Lewis! Did that contact of yours say something about my parents?" I asked hopefully. "… No. I'm sorry" he replied shortly and left. I stared at the door for a few moments, letting the news sink in. So they already had someone on my trail, huh? I wonder if I've met him yet… oh, right! I forgot I wasn't alone.

"Ian?" I called out hesitantly. Maybe he left. "Ian?" I called in to the darkness again. "I guess he's g-.." I started, but he suddenly dropped down next to me, barely making any noise. My hand shot up to cover my mouth and muffle a scream. "Would you stop that!?" I whispered irritated. "Next time you pop out of nowhere and scare me like that I'll probably have a heart attack! ... Where were you hiding anyway?" "…. On top of the wardrobe" Ian responded. "On top of the…" I trailed off, as my eyes slid over the big oak wardrobe. There was enough space on top of it I suppose, but still, it was way too tall for a normal person to climb so quickly. "How did you get up there!?" "… I'm pretty agile" he replied after a short pause. "Don't tell me you used to be an acrobat that ran away from the circus" I joked, sitting back on the bed. "What made you say that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well, you don't want to tell me what you do, so I'm just taking a wild guess. Wouldn't it be cool though if you were a runaway acrobat hunter with a degree in medicine?" I said and laughed, as he just looked at me confused. "You have some strange thoughts" "Aw, come on! Don't you _ever_ crack a smile?" I said and gasped. "You never do, do you?! I just realized I've never once seen you smile. You are capable of it, right? Oh, or maybe you're a robot! That'll sure explain a lot of things" That was a joke too, but I guess he didn't get it. "You think I'm a robot?" "You're hopeless" I sighed. He didn't say anything, which gave me the chance to think a little about my situation. If someone was after me and they saw me with Ian… "So… did you hear? There's someone after me already" "Yeah. I was in the room" he noted. "Do you think they've seen us?" I added, trying to hide the worry in my voice. He just stood there for a minute and didn't answer. "Hey… I can stop visiting you if you want" I said quietly. I really have no right to be so selfish and draw him in to this. It will only create trouble for him, he might even get hurt! "I understand if you think associating with me is dangerous" I added. He stood there in silence, probably thinking the situation over. "I don't think whoever the assassin is knows about me" he finally spoke "If he was around when we were together I would've known" He had a point, those ears weren't just cute. "I suppose you're right. It may be just a matter of time, though. Are you sure you're alright with me visiting? You might get hurt if we continue to see each other". Ian clenched his fists. "Probably. But I'm already involved, whether I want to be or not" he said. "… Thank you" I said, feeling almost like I'm gonna cry. Ian was the only friend I've made here. I really didn't want to lose him.

"Are you hungry? I have some leftovers from dinner" I suggested, getting up and heading to the kitchen. "You don't need to give me any..." he tried to protest, but I knew he didn't exactly have a three course meal every day. "I have to treat you something, it's basic etiquette" I replied, trying to feel my way around in the dark. "Can you grab a couple of glasses for me? They're by the sink" I said, placing his food on the table. But now that I think about it, he has a better chance to stand his ground against a Cesathis soldier than me or Lewis. Then again, they probably sent one of their elite men, who most likely had a lot more experience in battle. "Hey, Ian" I started, turning around so I can face him "I just want you to know that I realize this isn't your fight and if we get confronted or something I won't hold it against you if you run and leave me behind. In fact I think I'd prefer it this way, because I'd know you made it out ok-…" "That's enough!" he suddenly snapped, putting down the glasses he was holding and gripping my shoulders tightly. "I'm sick and tired of your constant pretending! You're not as strong or as tough as you'd like to think you are! Face it, you're a princess with no combat training and no matter how you try to dismiss it, you should be relaying on others to protect you! Wake up and smell the danger! Stop trusting everybody and looking wide-eyed at weapons and stop pretending that you don't need help, because you do! What kind of guy do you think I am anyway!? Did you think I'd abandon you to fend for yourself and just run away to save my own skin!?" He stopped to take a breath and stared at me intensely. "Ian… I appreciate what you're trying to do, but can you keep it down? What if Lewis comes back and finds you here?" I whispered insistently. "Will you stop thinking about me for five minutes?" he sighed irritated and let go. "Hey, I'm just keeping my word! I made a promise I'll protect your secret" "Look, my problems are my business. Should you really be thinking about that when you have a person trying to kill you?" "Your shouting could've led him here, ever thought of that?! I'm supposed to keep a low profile too, you know. Now sit down and try Lewis's casserole!" He stared at me defiantly for a second, but eventually obeyed. "Your servant cooks?" he said a bit skeptically and sat down. "He's not a head chef or anything, but it's still good" I replied, sitting across him. He lifted a bite up to his mouth, eyeing it suspiciously. "Would you just eat it already!? It's not poisoned" I snapped, annoyed. "Oh, right" he said and ate it. Oh, right? Did he really expect me to poison him?! He seemed to like it anyway, but as he was eating I sensed my tiredness kicking in again and could barely keep my eyes open. When he was finished, I practically kicked him out, trying to finally get some much-deserved sleep, promising I'll stop by the mill before I go to work tomorrow.


	21. Kingdom Days ʊDay 5ʊ - Lewis

"What a gloomy day" I said to myself, looking up at the sky. "Looks like it will rain again" sounded Lewis's voice behind me as he came out of the shop and leaned on the wall next to me. It was our break and under the pretext I needed some air I went outside to give Lewis and Anna some alone time. Looks like my plan failed. "Milady, may I ask you something?" "Sure" "Did you and Anna have some kind of falling out?". I looked at him surprised. "Uh… no. Why do you ask?" "Because… you seem to always want to spend as little time around her as possible. I hardly ever see you two in the same room when the shifts don't overlap" The reason for that was him, but I kept quiet about it. "Say Lewis… what do you think of her?" I inquired carefully. "Me? I'd say she's a nice girl" "Just nice?" "I suppose she's hardworking as well" "That's it? Your opinion of her spreads over only two words?" He looked at me confused. "You asked me what I thought of her, so I answered from the top of my head. Was I supposed to tell you all of her traits?". I sighed. "No. I was just asking if you liked her or not" "Oh. If that is your question, the answer would have to be yes. As I said, I think she's a nice person" "But what about… I mean have you considered…" How should I say this? "I mean, doesn't she seem like someone you'd want to spend more time with? Outside of work?" Lewis looked at me questionably. "I'm afraid I have no idea what you mean…" "A date, Lewis, I'm talking about a date!" I snapped. "A date? With Anna? Me?" "Yes, you! Don't you think… haven't you ever thought of getting a girlfriend?" "Well no, Milady, I haven't. As your personal servant, my job has always been to look after you. How am I supposed to do that and find time for a girl, especially now?" he replied simply. "Lewis, I don't want to be the reason for something that makes you unhappy" I admitted. He smiled kindly at me. "But Milady... I am not unhappy. You are very dear to me and I do this job with pleasure" "But…" "There is no need for you to worry, Milady. I am perfectly content with the way thing are for me right now" "Yeah… for now" I mumbled underneath my breath. We both stood in silence for a while and watched the different people of the village pass us by. "I wonder how King Sakka and Queen Lilla are doing…" he suddenly spoke. "You really care about my parent's huh?" I noted with a smile. "A-ah… it's only natural for me to, I suppose" he said a bit nervously. "You don't think something happened to them, do you?" "Nonsense. They're both very strong people. I'm sure they're fine" he replied confidently. I suddenly felt as if I needed support and leaned my head over on his shoulder. "Promise?" "I promise"

My gaze wandered around the marketplace once again, as my eyes suddenly fell on a woman roaming the streets aimlessly, looking desperate. "Lewis, do you see that woman? She seems in trouble" I said and without giving it too much thought, stepped up and approached her. "Excuse me… are you lost?" I asked, catching her attention. "Please! You have to help me!" she cried suddenly, leaping towards me and clinging onto my apron. "I-I will, but first you have to tell me what happened" I said, startled by the woman's reaction. "My Allen… he's lost in the woods! I have to find him!" she sobbed, her voice reaching hysteric notes. "Don't worry, Madam. We will help you find him. What does he look like?" Lewis asked kindly from my side, placing his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "He's got fair hair and brown eyes. He's six years old and he's wearing his favorite blue shirt and he had his orange ball with him. He wandered in to the woods, and no one will help me!" she blurted out, before suffocating in another sob. "Nobody wants to go in the forest to look for a little boy!?" I exclaimed, both irritated and astonished. What kind of kingdom is this!? "The law forbids us… even though the King is away, people are still afraid… the punishment for breaking this law is severe…" the woman said, trying to calm down. "The law forbids you from entering the forest?" Lewis asked, trying to confirm the information. "Yes. You must not be from around here… The western parts of the woods are forbidden territory. This is one of our oldest laws and over the years, everyone has obeyed it. I would go in after him, but I am very poor at orientation and I fear I would be lost in there as well! My husband is a soldier and is away right now, and I have no on else to turn to! Please, you have to save my son!" she insisted. I was about to say something when Anna's voice rang from across the street. "Rose, Lewis, your break is over!" My eyes went back and forth between the desperate woman and the store and I made my decision. "Lewis, tell Anna I'm taking the day off today" I declared with determination and turned toward the woman. "Show me where you last saw him" Just when I was about to leave with her, Lewis grabbed my hand. "Milady, please stay away from the forest. Wh-who knows what could be in there…". I rolled my eyes. Typical Lewis. "You're thinking too much. It's safe" "How do you know that? There was probably a good reason why that part is off limits. A princess like yourself shouldn't be strolling out in a dark forest alone, anyway" "It seems to me you're just scared of it" "N-no! It's… it's just that.. okay, maybe I am a little bit afraid of it, but it's dark and creepy!" "Lewis, it'll be fine!" I said a little irritated. He always does this whenever I sneak out somewhere or try to do something risky. "Besides, are you suggesting we leave this little boy to just roam around by himself there?". I caught him off guard with that question, and just in time, as Anna came out of the store and demanded to know what was taking us so long. "Lewis will explain everything" I said quickly and took advantage of the questions that poured down upon him to make my escape.

We walked a little while until we reached a house almost at the verge of the forest. "Here it is" the woman said. "I last saw him venturing through here. I was coming back from the milkman and he was running in after his ball. I left him outside to play before, but this has never happened… I only stepped out for a couple of minutes…" she was about to break in to tears again, so I rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "It wasn't your fault. He couldn't have gotten very far, I promise I'll find him" I said and we both turned our heads toward the woods. The branches were creepily swaying in the wind and I sensed a lump in my throat. "I'll be waiting for you inside. Please hurry" the woman urged, looking at me with concern in her eyes. I swallowed, mentally preparing myself. I've never been alone in some sinister-looking forest before. Ok, it's just a bunch of trees, nothing to be afraid of, right? I took a deep breath and took a step forward. "Milady! Wait for me!" a familiar voice cried behind me. I turned around to see Lewis running towards me. "Lewis, why aren't you in the shop?" I asked as my servant was gasping for air. "I excused both of us for a couple of hours. As your servant, I cannot allow you to go in the woods alone!" he declared and even though the way he said it made me feel like he was doing this more because he feels his duties compel him to, rather than genuine concern, I still felt very relieved I didn't have to do this alone. "Hold on… Lewis, are you sure you want to? I mean, didn't you say you're afraid of going there?" I said, remembering our previous conversation. "It doesn't matter. When I became your personal servant, I took an oath to always protect you. Wherever you go – I will follow". I smiled to myself, remembering all the time when I would get in to trouble and do something stupid, but he was always there, every step of the way. Even when my adventures were really stupid, like when I decided to glue the main chef's hat to his head, because he was annoyingly proud of it, Lewis warned me not to do it, but in the end was running right beside me when the cook got angry and threw spaghetti at us all the way from across the kitchen. "Alright then. Let's go" I said and led the way. I couldn't care less about Joseph's stupid law. And if it's so old, the danger (whatever it was) is probably gone now. We wandered around the big majestic trees for a while, but had no luck. "You know what, Milady? I was right, you do look good in that color. I think that dress suits you very well" he said at some point to break the silence. "Thanks… but I still don't like pink" "Didn't we already declare that it's fuchsia? What's so bad about that color? I think-" "Lewis!" I interrupted him, as I suddenly spotted Allan.

The little boy was dangling from an unstable looking tree branch, trying to reach his orange ball, stuck between some rocks a good distance away from the shore. The river's rush was fierce and I was afraid that if he slipped and fell, he wouldn't resurface. The two of us ran toward the boy, who seemed to be so concentrated on his toy, he barely noticed us. "Allen!" I cried when we reached the riverbank. "Allen, you mom sent us to get you. Come back here so we can take you home" Lewis said, finally catching the boy's attention. "Mom did?" he asked at the same moment when the ball was finally carried away by the water. The kid reached for it with one large swing, which was all the branch needed to finally break. As I expected, Allen fell in and was carried by the current, barely gasping for breath as his head would constantly go over and under. I ran by the shore, not sure what to do, because I can't swim, when I heard a loud splash. I turned around, only seeing Lewis's jacket lying on the ground, as my servant was trying to make his way to the drowning child. All I could do was observe with concern his struggle with the river. If he started sinking, there will literally be nothing I can do to help them. After a few tension filled minutes, Lewis managed to pull Allan's head above the surface and slowly inched his way back, when I felt something wet on my left hand. I tore my gaze from him for a second to look at it. "Water… rain?" I murmured to myself and looked up just to see the rain I expected all morning finally pour down on me. I gasped and kneeled in the mud, stretching my hand out to the two. The rain was making it visibly more difficult for Lewis to swim and keep Allan's head over the surface. When they were close enough, he gabbed my hand and I helped him to the shore, barely keeping my balance and not falling in too. Once they were out, Lewis and Allen desperately started gasping for air, getting even more soaked by the rain. I kneeled down next to Allen and helped him in to a sitting position. "Are you ok?" I asked when he coughed out some water and patted his back. "No… my ball…" the boy said sadly, his eyes filling with tears. Geez, that kid almost drowned and he was still crying over his stupid ball?! "What's so great about that thing?" I snapped as something warm and dry dropped over my shoulders. I looked up and saw a dripping wet Lewis, who had just covered me with his jacket. He kneeled down and held a round orange object in front of Allen's face. The kid stopped sobbing and took his toy with a happy gleam in his eyes. "Thank you so much, mister!" he exclaimed thankfully and Lewis smiled. He was happy about the toy, but didn't even thank him for saving his life!? We walked through the muddy forest, the woods protecting us from the rain somewhat, though the two boys were already soaked. We made it out safely and watched Allen reunite with his mother. "How can I ever thank you?" the woman said tearfully. "That's ok, we don't need anything" I replied quickly.

Lewis knelled down on Allan's level and spoke to him. "Was it your dad that gave you this?" he asked, looking at his ball. Allan nodded. "Yes!" he exclaimed happily. "Take good care of it" Lewis said and ruffled his head a bit with a smile and we took our leave. "How did you know?" I said on the way home. "About what?" he asked. "The ball. How'd you know it was from his dad?" "Oh. I didn't really, until he confirmed it. It was just an assumption" "Yeah, but the thought never even crossed my mind" "Well, it made an impression on me that Allen would break a royal law and even risk his life about it, so I thought it must have a sentimental value. His dad is a soldier and lately I've noticed the army of this country is nowhere to be seen. I think they might be escorting the King somewhere. I just thought it might be like a keepsake to him, since his father's job is dangerous and every time he sees him could be the last" We walked in silence for a while. I wondered what Lewis's dad was like. And what did he work? Now that I think about it, I've never met his parents, nor have I heard him mentioning them. Lewis was recruited to be a servant as a very young boy and sense he's always been with me; I imagine he doesn't see his family a lot. "What about your parents? You really don't talk about them often" I said as were nearing the house. "My parents? Well, there's nothing much to say. They're just two ordinary people" he replied, just as we reached the front door. "We can talk more tomorrow, Milady. For now you should get inside and change out of these wet clothes". I was already feeling chilly to the bone, so I nodded and went inside.


	22. Kingdom Days ϟDay 6ϟ - Daniel

"Good morning!" I greeted, entering the forge. "Good morning" Daniel replied a lot more cheerfully than yesterday. "You seem in a good mood" I noted, putting the basket with lunch I brought from home on the edge of the worktable. "Yeah. I got a lot off my chest. I guess it was putting some strain on me keeping all of it a secret" he replied. I smiled and the two of us spent the morning in friendly conversation, interrupted only by the occasional customer. When the clock stroke twelve and the two of us had a quick lunch, I pulled out a piece of paper from the basket and placed it next to the window, facing out. "What's that?" he asked and I smirked. "It's a lunch break sign. It says we'll be back before 13:30" I said and quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him toward the door. "Wait! I can't go outside!" "Why? You're not a vampire too, are you? It's good for the health if you go out every once in a while!" "But I'm invisible! People will bump into me and freak out when they can't see anything there! And if we talk, they'll think you're nuts!" "Let me worry about that, will you? Besides, the streets aren't that crowded! And… I have an idea on how to break the curse". Those last words got him by surprise long enough for me to finally pull him out the door.

We strolled down the street seemingly aimlessly. "What exactly are we doing?" Daniel asked after about five minutes of walking around. "You'll see" I replied vaguely, as I continued to lead him down the road. The village isn't exactly a metropolitan city and the streets weren't nearly as crowded as Daniel feared. He was easily able to walk beside me without having to dodge too many obstacles. When we reached the town square, I headed straight to the fountain and sat on the edge. Daniel followed and watched confused as I spread a piece of paper on my lap and readied a pen. "Alright, now we're ready. Look around and tell me if you see a pretty girl" I said. He stared at me surprised. "Come on, just do it!" I urged him. He obeyed slowly and looked over at the people. A few minutes passed, and he didn't say anything. "Well?" I asked, getting impatient. "I'm not sure what you want me to do" he admitted. "I want you to look around and show me a girl you find attractive" I repeated. "I don't know. They all look average. Nothing special, just girls" he said, making me sigh. "You really are ignorant about this stuff, aren't you? Ok, let's start with the basics. What's your type?" "My type?" "Yeah, what kind of girls do you like? The smart, shy bookish type? The energetic tomboy? The girly girl that likes wearing frilly dresses and going to balls?" "None of those really sound appealing" "Come on, there must be _something_! If you were to fall in love with someone, what kind of person would you like her to be? Like, should she like animals? Should she be a good cook?" "I don't know. I guess I don't really have a type. Besides, even if she had none of the traits I'm looking for, if I love her, it wouldn't matter, right?"

I frowned. He had a point. "Fine. What about looks, then? Blonde or brunette?" "I don't care that much" "How about eyes?" "Two of them, preferably". Argh, he's driving me crazy! This isn't getting us anywhere. "How can you be so nonchalant about this!?" "Isn't it better than being too picky?" "You know what? I'll pick one for you" I said and searched the square with my eyes. "How abut her?" I asked, gesturing to a pretty blond girl with a nice smile talking with the baker's wife. "I guess she'll do" Daniel said after checking her out. I grunted to myself, but let it slide. "Ok, now for the main part. If you could talk to her, what would you say?" "Um… hi?". I scribbled it down on the paper. "And? What else?" "Hey, what exactly are you doing?" he asked insistently. I smirked and told him my plan.

"I'm writing a letter to her that you will dictate. I'll make up some story about why you can't see her and you'll talk through letters, which I will deliver. That way you can talk to her and get to know her, even if you are a ghost!" "… You really think it would work?". I clenched the pen in my hand. "It has to. I will find a way to break this curse! I won't let you disappear!" I said rather loudly, earning myself a few weird looks from random passersby. Daniel stood there and stared at me with a strange expression. "Ok. Are you writing this down? 'Hi. I've seen you around the village, but I've never had the nerve to talk to you before. If you don't find this too strange'... What if she does find it too strange?" "Then we'll give the letter to someone else. We're not putting all our eggs in the same basket, you know. From now on we're spending every lunch break scouting for girls". He raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that kind of cheating?" "I don't care. We may not have much time, so it's justified. Now go on with the letter."

He continued to dictate a couple of basic questions, while also providing some information about himself. The letter ended with a proposition for a long term correspondence. When he was done I signed it from his name and carefully sealed it inside an envelope. "Do you wanna come along, or are you just gonna wait here?" "It looks kinda crowded in the bakery right now. I'll wait outside" he said and we headed to the bakery, where that girl was chatting with the baker's wife for the last 15 minutes. "Excuse me" I started as I approached her "Can you please tell me your name? I'm looking for someone, and I think it might me you". She looked at me in confusion. "My name is Emma. Who are you looking for?" she replied. "You, if that's really your name! My boss sent me to give you this" I said excitedly and handed her the envelope. "If you decide to reply to it, I'll come by again at around the same time tomorrow" I said. "Who is your boss?" the girl asked me, while examining the letter curiously. "His name is Daniel Claud, the local blacksmith. He's about this tall, wears glasses and has incredibly blue eyes. Seems about the same age as you, too. He's a bit stubborn, but his heart's in the right place" "Why didn't he come here by himself, instead of sending his subordinates?" she asked. "Oh, it's just that he's a little shy and has a lot of work on his hands right now. He doesn't usually go after girls, but I think you might've caught his eye" I hinted slyly and left.

"Now what?" asked Daniel as we reunited and headed back to the forge. "Now, we wait. Tomorrow we'll come by again and see if she wants to be your pen pal" "And if she doesn't?" "Didn't we go over this already? It's her loss. In the mean time, think about what you like in girls, so we can choose someone else tomorrow. And we should probably make sure the girls don't know each other, or you'll get dumped faster than it took for Joseph to disappear after we got engaged. Next time we're going somewhere farther. It would really help if you had a type, then we'll know exactly where to go!" I whined, but he just shrugged "Whatever you say". "You could show a little more enthusiasm, you know!" I snapped, irritated. "I told you, I've given up. I see no point in harboring hopes that will ultimately lead to nothing" "Maybe you've given up, but I haven't! This WILL work!" I insisted, once again gathering strange looks from people. "You'll see" I added a bit more quietly and marched onward with more determination than ever.

We got back to the forge and continued with our daily routine. In the late afternoon a strange customer walked in. He looked worn out and his clothes were kinda raggy. Along with him was a little girl, 10 years old at most. "Good day, Miss" the man greeted. "Is the blacksmith here?". Me and Daniel exchanged glances. "Yes, but he stepped out for a moment. Do you want to buy something? Or place an order, maybe?" I asked politely. "Yeah. Me and my daughter are trying to reach the next kingdom over to the north. Our home was invaded my Cesathis, so we're going to start a new life with some cousins I have there. The problem is, the roads aren't exactly safe right now. There are more robbers than ever, just waiting to ambush unsuspecting travelers, and Cesathis soldiers are constantly patrolling the borders. The word is they're looking for some royals that managed to escape the Lunar Kingdom invasion". I looked at the ground sadly. I had almost become so comfortable here, the horrors of the war seemed distant and unreal. But it was happening all over. Villages were being leveled to the ground and homes were demolished, families – destroyed. The roads didn't allow for safe passage for everyone anymore.

"So I figured" the man continued "as long as we're staying in this village anyway, why not sharpen this here" he said, pulling a rusty, old-looking sword from his traveling bag. "We don't have much money, but we'll give you anything you want for the remainder" he added, placing it in my hands "It was my great-grandfather's. It hasn't been used in 70 years". I examined it closely. "What good will this be sharpened, if you can't use it?" I asked. "Well, it's been a while, but I think I could manage if I tried. You see I used to be a guard for a nobleman before I met Cathy's mother" the man said, glancing over at his daughter and smiling. "I've never actually fought anyone outside of practice, but I've been through basic training." "What do you do for a living now?" I inquired. "Oh, I used to me somewhat of a farmer. We had a couple of chickens and a cow we'd raise and sell the milk and eggs. Sometimes my wife would make her famous cheesecake. The people used to go ape about it" he said and trailed off, looking at the ground. I gripped the sword tighter, realizing that this man lost more than just a few chickens to the war. "When do you think it'll be ready?" he asked, getting back on topic. I hesitated. Daniel won't agree. And he is the blacksmith after all, I can't make a decision like this. "You can come by tomorrow" I said, followed immediately by a loud crash, as some tools fell off the work table when Daniel sharply turned around and knocked them down.

"Ooops. I must've put them too close to the edge" I said as an excuse. "Do you want some help?" the man proposed, seeing that I didn't even make an effort to collect them yet. "No, I'll pick them up in a minute" "Great. I'll come by again tomorrow then" he said and headed toward the door with his daughter. "No, Rose!" Daniel said loudly. "See you tomorrow" I sent them off, ignoring him. "I won't do it!" he said insistently. I didn't say anything and just knelled down to puck up the mess. "Get this thing out of my forge! I'm not kidding, I won't sharpen a weapon here!" he almost yelled. "Come on, Daniel. You heard his story. Make an exception this one time" I begged calmly. "No exceptions! You know I don't work with swords, why did you agree to take it?!" "Because, this sword won't be used for killing!" I raised my voice. "It's for self-defense only! Do you really think that guy will go and slaughter anyone in their way in front of his little girl!? He only wants to stand a chance against the soldiers and bandits!" I said, completely abandoning any composure I was going for. I know Daniel's hard to sway, but he has to see reason this time! "And what happens if I fix it and one of those bandits takes it for himself!? I will have created a murder weapon! I can't take that kind of chance!" "This isn't about _you_! It's about _them_ and their safety! By refusing to help them, you're sealing their fate!" "Nothing is sealed yet-.." "Yes, it _is_! Don't take a chance on the robbers, take one on this family!" "And what if the girl accidentally hurt herself? Won't I be responsible then too?" "I didn't mean that kind of chance. Just trust them" "How am I supposed to trust a person I've barely just met?"

I sighed. He's giving me a headache. "Trust the father that he will love his daughter enough to be more careful with her around. He's already lost his wife, I think he'll put a little more care in to getting his child to safety". He seemed to think it over for a second, then he said "No". "Why the hell not?!" "I have principles, that's why! Making a weapon is never a good thing" "The world isn't just black and white! Now and then you need to be objective and look at things from a different perspective, just this one time!" "I'm not going to sharpen this sword!" he yelled angrily. "Then you're an IDIOT!" I yelled back, as the argument was really heating up. "Weapons aren't used only for killing! Since you're so worried about your conscience, think about this: if that little girl and her father die on the road, it'll be ALL YOUR FAULT!" I yelled and stormed out, my eyes burning with angry tears. How is it possible for a person this strong headed to give up on living, but still persists about petty things like that?! Who needs him, anyway! I'll sharpen it myself! It can't be that hard, right? You just slide it over a whetstone a couple of times and it's ready. But first I need to cool off. I'll do it tomorrow.


	23. Kingdom Days ϟDay 6ϟ - Ferris

"Good evening, your Highness" Ferris greeted me warmly the next night. "Hi Ferris" I replied lifelessly. The day didn't pass so well. A customer at the Cottage recognized me as the future Queen (news travels really fast around here) and went on and on for about half an hour what an honor it is to meet the King's future wife, and that the whole village is happy they'll finally see a woman by their ruler's side, since he's really shown no particular interest in any girl, royal or a peasant before. Well, he didn't show any in me either, but I can only guess that he's marrying me just so he has someone to sit on the throne next to him. I had just about forgotten that I have to get married in almost a month. Between my job and everything that happened with Ferris, I had blissfully stopped thinking about Joseph. "Princess, is something wrong?" Ferris asked concerned, looking at my frowning face. "Everything's fine" I sighed, not wanting to burden him with my problems. "Your face is telling me the opposite" "It's really not that big of a deal…" "But you look troubled. Tell me, what's bothering you?" he asked carefully. I sighed deeply again and told him. "I'm being forced t marry someone…". He seemed to be taken aback by this, and his face stretched into surprise for a moment, before returning to normal. "Ah. Arranged marriages are quite a common thing in royal families, aren't they? Just remember to follow your heart, Princess" he said understandingly. I stared at him for a moment. "I wish that I could. But… if I don't marry him… I might end up in a prison… or worse". His astonishment deepened, and I felt now was the time to finally tell him everything. "Ferris, the person I'm betrothed to… is the King of Hepcatsis. My kingdom was attacked, so I escaped here. The King has this policy, where he doesn't allow for suspicious people to enter his domain, and in order to stay my servant Lewis promised my hand to him. If I don't agree, he will kick me out and Cesathis soldiers will capture me for sure. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before, but… I really just wanted to forget it all. Your riddle and our meetings helped me get my mind off it and I didn't want to ruin it". I looked at him expectedly, waiting to see his reaction.

"That… sounds like a harsh thing for somebody to go through. You must be a really strong girl, Princess" he said. "I must admit, I think it may be because of me that this policy you mentioned exists. When the King from one thousand years ago trusted me, it didn't end on a happy note…" "We can't know for sure if it's because of you or not" I interrupted. "Besides, there's already that law that prohibits people from venturing in this part of the forest" I added. Another surprised expression on his part followed. "There is?" "You really don't go to the village, do you?" I smiled. The penalty for going here was pretty severe, but since no one patrolled the area and the soldiers were gone right now, I saw no danger in doing so. "I try to avoid it" he smiled back. "Too many memories". We both stood in silence for a minute, until he asked me a question. "Well, last night I told you about my princess. Will you tell me about this king of yours?". I wanted to answer, but had no idea how. "Um… I haven't really gotten the chance to get to know him yet. The minute he proposed, he ran off and took a large escort of soldiers. He left me a note saying he'll be back in time for the wedding, but to tell you the truth, I'm kind of hoping he'll miss it". "What a shame that is. He sounds nothing like Ethan. It's like you're marrying a total stranger, isn't it?" "Well…" I started "I do have a list of traits from the one time we met". "A list of traits?" "Yeah. You know, what I think he is so far" "And that would be?" "… An inconsiderate jerk!" I declared, making him laugh. "What a nice thing to say about your husband to be! I like that attitude of yours". I blushed a little. "You like that I call people jerks?" "I like that you express your honest opinion and are not afraid to stand by it. I bet you would tell him that to his face, and not be afraid of what he'll think" "First chance I get!" I said and we both laughed again. "Do you think marrying him is the right thing to do, though?" he asked. "I don't know… it might be. It will be a good political move… but I don't have a choice either way" I said helplessly. "I see. I guess it's for your own good, Princess. But I still wish you could follow your heart" he sighed. "Can we talk about something else? I really don't want to think about this more than I have to" I asked.

"Certainly. What would you like to talk about?" he said with a playful smile. "I don't know. Do you really sleep all day?" "What makes you doubt that I do?" "It's just that… I've seen you in sunlight, albeit not a bright one, but you can still walk around in daytime. Remember that time I found you on the hill near the Graveyard? It was well past noon at that point. Plus… I know you've been leaving roses on Violet's grave" I added a bit hesitantly. Will he think I was stalking him? "You've gone to the royal crypt?" he asked, without a trace of anger. "Um… yes. Once. The rose is how I found her grave in the first place. Do you go there often?" "…No. Only this one time. You were right to suspect that I don't sleep for the entirety of the day. I sometimes stand under a three shadow and have some time alone with my thoughts. The reason I am able to walk around so easily, is that in this kingdom it is almost always cloudy, so the light isn't too strong" "So don't you ever go to the village?" I asked curiously and he smiled impishly "Only when I watch you". I froze up and blushed, while he let out a happy laugh. "Don't worry, I was only joking. I never go down to the village itself, but I sometimes sit somewhere high and watch you go to your job at that sorceress's shop. But other than that, I don't go too near. When I need to go to the other side, like when I went to the Graveyard, I just take the long way and circle it". "You go all the way around?" I asked astonished, wondering why he would go through all that trouble, when he could save a couple of hours worth of walking by just crossing the village. He nodded. "For me it's no trouble. When I want to, I can be a lot faster that you, Princess" he said and I remembered he wasn't like me. "Oh, right. I forget that you're different sometimes" I admitted and he shot me a strange look. "What?" I asked, but he just shook his head "Oh, it's nothing". I shrugged and asked him another question

"So, before you got sealed, did you have a job?". He looked at me with a puzzled expression again. "A job?" "Well, yeah. A profession. If you were a human, what would you work?". He continued to stare at me blankly. "What's the matter?" I asked, a bit worried by his lack of response. "It's… it's just that no one has ever asked me a question like that before" he said, still a bit astonished. "What would I want to be, if I was a human? It's been so long since I was one, I barely even remember what it was like" "You used to be a human?" I asked, surprised. "Yes. Most vampires I knew used to be one. But it was so long ago, and the shot to the eye wiped out what little I remembered. I know my father had a business of some sort… I can't quite recall what it was. I think I was going to follow in his footsteps, but I'm not really sure about that either… I guess my memory got more jumbled than I first thought" he said with a light laugh. "So… you can't remember your parents?" I asked, feeling sad for him. To me, my parents were really important, and I would never want to forget them. "Ah, it's alright, Princess. They both died a long time ago, and I still do remember their faces" he said "What about your parents? They're the King and Queen of the Lunar kingdom, right? What are they like?". "My parents? I suppose… my dad is kind of quiet and strict sometimes, but he has his mushy moments too. As for mom… she's very kind most of the time, but look out if you're eight and you used up her favorite lipstick on your servant when playing dress up" I said, making him chuckle once again. "Did she look pretty?" "Huh?" "Your servant. The one you used her lipstick on" "Oh… _he_ looked hideous. I'll never know why Lewis always lets me put whatever I want on him" "You did this on your male servant?" "I know… I kind of feel bad about it now. I guess that was a bit cruel" I said looking down. I haven't remembered stupid things like that in a while. And after all he's done for me… Poor Lewis. "Don't worry, Princess. You were a kid, and kids can be cruel sometimes. They just don't know any better" Ferris tried to comfort me. "I think it was more that my head was a bit lost in the power to have someone do as I say". Ferris looked at me questionably and I had to explain "Oh, I wasn't a princess all my life. I actually grew up in an orphanage for the first few years of my life. Mom and dad told me someone stole me so that the only heir would be lost and when my father dies, his advisors would choose a new King among themselves". "Hmmm… but why would they just drop you off at an orphanage? Shouldn't they finish the job?" he said deep in thought. "I guess they didn't want to kill a baby. Or they were too cowardly to finish it? I don't know" I shrugged.

"So this Lewis… he is the servant that helped you escape the invasion?" Ferris asked next. "He sure is. We basically grew up together. He's my personal servant and always followed me from the first moment I set foot in that castle. He was supposed to look out for me, but I think I got him into more trouble than he could manage to get me out of" "You were a playful child?" "You can put it that way. When we weren't reading books, I would get us in trouble almost every day. Going where I wasn't supposed to, playing in the mud, sometimes setting pranks for the more stuck up servants… that kind of stuff. He would try to talk me out of it, but in the end always ended up following me anyway". I stopped and laughed, remembering my childhood. "So do you still like to read?" Ferris asked. "Oh, yes. It's one of my hobbies that hasn't changed since then" "Does the royal library here provide you with an interesting reading?" "Actually… the Hepcatsis castle doesn't have a library. Didn't you know that?" "No. I've never actually walked freely inside. I and the prince and princess would almost always meet in the gardens, and when I visited the King, it was always under heavy escort. I never had a chance to find out this interesting fact. So no library, huh? I wonder if it was that way back then too." "And I wonder what kind of ruler has no library!? I think this is absolutely necessary to have, if you're managing a kingdom! No wonder Joseph acts this way, he's apparently never read any books on etiquette" "Did _you_ read any of those?" Ferris asked impishly. "Well.. No. but it wouldn't hurt him to pick one up" "I think you judge him too harshly, Princess. After all, you've only met him one single time" Ferris said. "And what did he do during that one time? Treated me like trash and forced me into a marriage! What kind of person does that!?". Ferris remained quiet, not having an answer to that. The silence stretched and I sank in bitter thoughts about my future. "You know what will cheer you up, Princess?" he said suddenly. "I promised you last time that I would thank you properly for getting me out of-.." "You're overreacting. All I did was buy an angel" I interrupted. "And you're being modest. You did a lot more than that, and you know it. Now close your eyes. I have a surprise for you" he said and waited, as I sighed, but did as he sad. "You don't have to, you know" I added with my eyes closed. "But I feel bad for not repaying you" he said and I heard the rustling of fabric. "Okay, now you can open them" he said finally and I opened my eyes to see a glass angel, just like the one I bought from Stella, laying in his hands and glistening in the pale moonlight. "Here, I got this for you. You gave one up to save me, so now here's one in return" he said and I slowly reached to touch the glass figurine. It was cold and smooth, as I traced my fingers over its surface and gently took it in my hands. "Oh, Ferris. You really didn't have to" I said, still admiring it. "Anything for you, Princess" he smiled.


	24. Kingdom Days ϟDay 6ϟ - Ian

"Hi Ian" I greeted on my way up the stairs. He was sitting on the ground, sharpening his knife with a whetstone, but as soon as he saw me, the weapon disappeared in his boot. "What are you up to?" I asked, walking over. "Nothing much. It gets kinda boring when you're not around" he said, playing around with the stone. "Yeah, I imagine it does, when all you do is sit here all day. Don't you ever go out?" "Not in daylight. I don't want to stir up the villagers again" "Speaking of which… guess what happened today at work" "…You sold books?" "Worse. I sold some hunters books about wolf traps." He stared at me with a puzzled expression. "Yeah. Some villagers want to get rid of you" I added. There was a minute of silence, then he said "They do know I'm not an actual animal, right?" "They do, but you should've seen that book! The traps are huge! And very sensitive, too. The latest model on page 164 can be activated when so much as a cockroach walks over it and it slams closed with 64.37 kilometres per hour. That means with the strength of a charging rhino! Those things are really dangerous and I overheard one of the men saying he knows the people that make them and can order one today!" For my surprise, Ian didn't react too much to these news. "Don't worry about it" he said, throwing the whetstone in the air and catching it again with the same hand. "What do you mean, don't worry?! If you get caught in one of those, you're dead for sure!" I exclaimed. "Ok, first of all, I won't get caught in one. And second… there are patrols of Cesathis soldiers all around the border. There's no way anyone can sneak a trap like that around them. So I think I'm safe until the war ends. And that could take a few years" he replied calmly. "I suppose you're right" I sighed.

"What else did they say about me?" he asked. I eyed him suspiciously. "Since when do you care? Are you a megalomaniac now?" "No. I'd just like to know if they're still scared of me" "Ian, they're ordering expensive wolf traps! I think that speaks loudly enough. And just so you know, if their little plan didn't work, I think they would've tried to chase you out with their own hands, if those myths about you hadn't scared them senseless" "They're fine" he said dismissively. "I also heard something about small farm animals like chickens have been disappearing lately. You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that, would you?" I inquired suspiciously. He didn't answer. "Ian?" "I can't exactly walk in a store and ask for a job, you know! I usually hunt in the forbidden parts of the woods, but sometimes I get a slow night and I get hungry" "Did you say there was a forbidden part of the woods?" I asked intrigued and my eyes gleamed with excitement. He shot me a warning look. "I know what you're thinking. No." "How would you know what I'm thinking!? Maybe it's something completely different than what you think!" I revolted. "No it's not. You want to go in the forbidden parts. Those woods were marked as extremely dangerous and there's a heavy penalty if you're ever caught in there" "I no one's ever there, how will they know if I've been? Besides, you go there" "I'm a different case. I'm serious. No sneaking around in the forest". I pouted and got up. What is he, my father!? He has no right to forbid me to go anywhere! But it dawned on me that I have people after my head and the isolated dark forest would be the perfect place to try and kill me. And I did promise Lewis I'd be careful.

"Fine" I sighed and walked over to the window. The sky was gray as usual, but the view from up here was still pretty amazing. "You know what, you sure have landed yourself a great hiding place. People would probably pay good money to have a view like this" I said, "It must be the highest building in the village, if we don't count the castle, of course". "Now that you mention it, where did that King of yours go, anyway? I heard he just gathered a bunch of soldiers to escort him and took off" Ian asked, renewing his game with the whetstone. "I wish I knew the answer! I don't even get why he'd want to marry me in the first place, he didn't seem all that interested! In fact, he acted like a complete jerkass with me. Is that really how a King should treat the woman he intends to marry!?" I fumed. Talking about Joseph always gets my blood boiling. "You don't seem too fond of him" Ian noted. Well, that's the understatement of the year! "I don't even know the guy! Seriously, how much of a jerk do you have to be to do something like this?" "Hey, don't look at me. I don't know him either. But you never know, maybe it was something important" "Oh, it better be!" I said with threatening notes in my voice. A long pause stretched over us, as I was looking out the window and Ian was playing with the stone.

"Hey… are you really going to marry the King?" he asked out of nowhere. "Believe me, I wish I didn't have to. But I do. Otherwise he'll kick me out, and as soon as he does, that assassin will probably get me. For that reason alone Lewis will never let me back out. And if you think about it… it might end the war quicker. If I'm the Queen, maybe I can get him to help in the battle against Cesathis" I said, trying to sound cheerful. "Ah, I see. Well, I just hope it goes well for you" he said and the silence appeared again. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence or anything, but my heart was heavy. Mostly because I just admitted out loud to myself that I have to live in this loveless marriage. Until now it didn't feel so real somehow. I guess I've been preoccupied with the excitement of landing this awesome job, and Ian and the assassin… all of it let me push the whole Joseph thing to the back of my head and not remember it all that often. There's really no way out of this, huh? I guess I'll always have Lewis… that's… something. I mean, at any rate I won't be always alone and I'll have a friend with me. And I'll live in a castle, with servants and good food… And despite all of that, I'll miss my house and going to work and sitting here until late with Ian, just talking, or eating simple bread with him. Yeah, it wasn't gourmet food, but I enjoy it more than any meal I've ever eaten back at the Lunar Kingdom. I'll miss the old windmill too. It's hard to believe that in a few weeks, I won't be able to come here everyday…

Ok, this isn't good. No point in feeling sad over things I can't control. Besides, I still have time. It's not like I'm getting married tomorrow. Alright, I just have to take my mind off of things. I looked around the mill and my eyes fell on the yellow cover of a book, left on top of the barrels. "How far have you gotten?" I asked taking 'Project Toaster' and joining Ian back on the floor. "Not much farther. It's harder without you" he replied. I peeked to see what page he was on. "Are you kidding!? You're almost halfway through! It doesn't look like you need me at all!" I exclaimed. "No, it really is going slow for me, I'm a very quick learner. It's never taken me this long to acquire a new skill" he said and I stared at him suspiciously. "Oh, really? What other skills have you _acquired_?" I asked slyly. "The usual stuff" "What stuff?" "… Paining" he evaded. I was trying to get him to slip up about what he does, but I guess he's too good for me. "The guys back home would make fun of me for painting. It used to bug me, but I don't let it get to me anymore" he added. "You should've kicked their butts" I joked. "Nah, it would just be a waste of time. Anyway, I don't fight unless I really have to" "Well, I think that it's great that you paint. And just so you know, you can't really 'learn' painting. It takes talent" "It also takes technique" "Maybe. But…" I stood up and went to the pile of paintings in the corner, covered as usual with a sheet and uncovered them. "These…" I continued, "are made with heart."

He stared at me blankly for a moment. "How would you know?" "We had a royal painter in the Lunar Kingdom, you know. I've talked to him on occasion. Hey, you know what? I really like your work, so if you're ever in need of a job, you can be my new royal painter! Joseph's gotta at least let me hire one person after we get married" I said lively. I like the idea of having him close to the castle. Suddenly his face features went from relaxed to serious. "Listen, Rose… I have to leave soon". I froze up. "You… you've finished that thing you had to do?" I asked, feeling a lump in my throat. He didn't say anything. "… Are… you going back home? Tell me your address, maybe I can send you a letter sometime. Or come visit-.." "No. After I leave this place, you'll never see me again" he said firmly and I felt as if he'd just taken out his knife and stuck it in my chest. "Why?" I asked, barely drawing breath. "It's just the way it has to be". We stood there in silence, as my brain was desperately trying to come up with a reason to keep him. "But… won't you at least stick around for the wedding?" I asked. I knew it was a long shot, but it's worth it, if it'll buy me 3 more weeks with him. "You… want me at your wedding?" he asked, staring at me in surprise. "Well, yeah. You're the only friend I made in this place. It'll really mean a lot if you come" "I don't know…" he hesitated. "It's too far away.." "Please, Ian! I'm marrying a perfect stranger! If you were there, it'd make things a lot easier on me. Please" I begged. His eyes lingered on me for a while, but in the end he sighed and nodded. "Really!?" I exclaimed happily. "Sure. It's not like I have anything better to do on that day" he shrugged. I rushed over and hugged him tightly, before I could stop myself. "Thank you!" I exclaimed. His body stood motionless underneath me for a second, then I felt his hand slowly rise and lightly place itself on my back. I was a little surprised and ended up dragging it out a little longer than needed. "So you'll come?" "I promise". Suddenly his grip tightened around my waist and he rolled both of us behind the barrels. I was so taken aback, I didn't even make a sound.

Just when I was about to ask him what the hell he was doing, my attention was caught by the loud creek of the mill's door downstairs. Ian was staring intensively at the floor, as if he was trying to burn a hole through it and see the intruder. His ears were twitching as he listened for every possible sound. I strained my ears too, but heard nothing. Suddenly something popped in my mind. The paintings! I just uncovered them a minute ago! What if this guy sees them? No worries for now though, as it seems the unknown visitor had just peeked inside and left, because I didn't hear any footsteps. But Ian wasn't letting up and his posture remained tense. All of a sudden I heard someone say "Hmmm…" and finally caught a glimpse of the other person. I almost gasped with surprise when I recognized the priest from the church, checking out the revealed paintings! Why was he up here? Well, at least that explains the absence of footsteps. One of Ian's hands peeled from my waist and reached for the knife. Mine immediately shot down and grabbed his. He looked at me and I shook my head negatively. The two of us stood still and waited for the priest to do something. My heart was beating wildly and because we were so close, I could feel his too. All the while we were hiding, his left hand was wrapped around me and he held me close, almost protective. I knew that if we move we'd catch the priest's attention and I couldn't help but wonder if Ian even realizes it. He seemed too focused on his movements to recognize the fact that this pose was pretty embarrassing. I have to admit though, it's not so bad. I like the warmth of his arm and the closeness of his beating heart. If he leaves me here alone… will I be able to take it?

After about 10-15 minutes of doing God knows what, the priest finally left. "That was close" Ian said looking straight into my eyes for a moment, then got up and went to cover his art. "I'm sorry" I said, also getting up "If I'd just left those alone, he wouldn't have found them". "It's not your fault. He comes by every once in a while" "Really? What does he do here exactly?" "I don't know. Looking through the window. Or praying. Or contacting the Mother Ship". I chuckled. Wait, did Ian just tell a joke?! "Just what is he, anyway?" he added, looking out the window. "I guess he is pretty strange. But I don't think he's a bad guy" I said, remembering the time he helped me make up my mind about Ian. "Strange doesn't cut it" he said as I stepped closer. "It's more a 'freaky extraterrestrial alien'". "Well, I know one thing he is. A fan of your work!" I said excitedly. "He looked at them. It doesn't mean he likes them" Ian retorted skeptically. "Yes, it does! Did you see how long he was checking them out? Besides, I think they're pretty good. Why wouldn't he like them?" "Thanks…" he said and his eyes soared over the woods.


	25. Kingdom Days ϟDay 6ϟ - Lewis

The next day I got ready to go to work as usual, but when I exited my house, there was no one waiting for me. That was unusual, considering Lewis was there every single morning, always managing to get there before I even finished brushing my teeth. Hey, looks like I get to go and pick him up for a change. I hurried over to his house and knocked insistently. "Come on, Lewis, get out of bed! We don't want to be late, especially since we both bailed on work yesterday" I yelled cheerily, but got no answer. "Lewis?" I called again, starting to get a little worried. I tried the door knob. It wasn't locked. I carefully opened the door and stepped inside. "Lewis? Are you even in here?" I called hesitantly as my eyes were sliding over the walls. There was no movement here, no sound. I slowly made my way to the empty kitchen, looked around the living room and then peeked in the bathroom, but there was no sign of him. Is he still sleeping? He's normally an early bird sort of person. I knocked slightly on his bedroom door and when I got no response, walked right in. And sure enough, there he was, with the drapes still closed, wrapped around in his bed sheets. Well, at least I know nothing bad happened. I smiled to myself and walked over to the bed.

"Lewis. Lewis, wake up" I said, gently shaking him. I thought it would be funny to yell at the top of my lungs and wake him up, but just when I was about to take a deep breath, his eyes opened and he stared right in to mine. For a second I forgot what I was doing, until he brought me out of it. "Milady?" he said in a dizzy voice. "Oh, wh-what time is it? Don't tell me I slept in-..!" he said and tried to get up, but as soon as his feet touched the floor, his hand shot up to his head and he moaned in pain. "Lewis, look at me" I said demandingly and sat next to him. He obeyed and I stared intensely at his flushed face. I reached out and put one hand on his forehead. It was really hot and as soon as my fingers touched his skin, his eyes closed in relief. "You're sick" I concluded "Go back to bed". "N-no, I'm perfectly fine! I have to make up for lost hours, we didn't attend the shop yesterday.." "I'll cover for you, get some rest. That's an order!" I said, getting up. I'd skip work again to look after him, but we need the money. "Milady, I can't just let you-…" "Lewis, as the Princess of the Lunar Kingdom, I am ordering you to stay in this bed and not leave the house until I come back!" I declared proudly, my voice booming with authority. I've never given him such a direct and official order before, but being Lewis, he'll get worried that I'll do all the work and insist on coming. And all servants, especially personal ones, cannot under any circumstances not obey a direct order from the royal family, this much I know for sure. Lewis silently climbed back into his bed and got under the covers. "As you wish, Milady" he said shortly. I felt a little guilty, but I can't let it get to me. I'm an only child and when the time comes, I'll have to give out lots of orders. "Good. I'll be back soon" I said and left.

The whole day I felt uneasy. Anna, of course, showered me with questions about why Lewis isn't working as soon as she saw me, but all I told her is that he has the flu, not going into any details about that woman and her son. I was trying to do my job, but my sick servant always lingered in the back of my mind. I gave it my best shot not to think about it, but there was no use. I couldn't concentrate at all. I lasted until my lunch break, and couldn't take it anymore. "Anna, I'm going home" I announced to my supervisor and hanged my apron. "Again today? What is going on? You and Lewis totally bailed on me yesterday and you've been acting odd all morning. Does this look like strawberry jam to you?" she asked, holding up a lamp, on which I accidentally put a wrong label. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go. See ya" I said and headed back to Lewis' house. On the way I bought some medicine and groceries and with that spent pretty much all I had on me. They pay us by the hour at the Bazaar and with two skipped salaries yesterday and only half of today, I started wondering if we can even make it through this sickness of his. I hope it doesn't go on for much longer.

"I'm back" I announced, crossing the threshold. "Milady? Isn't it too early for work to be over?" he called from his bedroom. "Not really. We never had a set time to begin with" I said, going to the kitchen to pour him a glass of water. "Here, drink this. I picked it up on my way back" I added and left the medicines on his night stand. "You didn't have to-.." "Lewis, just drink it". I guess it must be new to him. All his life he's been the one taking care of me and now for the first time the roles were reversed. "Hey, have you even eaten anything today?" I asked as the thought popped in my head. "No, I haven't been able to get up" he replied weakly. "Thought so. I can try to make lunch… didn't you say Anna lent you that cookbook?" "Oh, no Milady, a princess shouldn't cook!" he protested and tried to stand up, but staggered again and almost hit his head in the wall. "Lie down! Cooking this one time won't kill me! Besides, how hard can it be? I don't remember you taking cooking classes back home, but you still do ok. I can learn too. Now rest, got it?" He nodded with his eyes closed in pain and I went in the kitchen to see what I can make.

First I started looking for that cookbook, and after about 15 minutes of rummaging around the cupboards, I finally spotted it, lying next to the kitchen towels. I grabbed it, embarrassed I hadn't noticed it, and started looking through it. Let's see… 'Mashed carrots and potatoes with smoked sausage'. Hmmm, that one seems a little hard. What else? 'Baked chicken breast on dry French baguette'. Good and simple one, but we're not in France and we don't' have chicken. 'Laurel's Seafood Stew'. That one definitely sounds gross, but I don't have seafood either way. 'Caramelized onions over brown rice'. Who would even eat that!? Doesn't this book have any soups? That's good for a cold, right? I checked the contents. No soups. Great. Well then, I saw some macaroni while raiding the cupboards, so Mac and Cheese it is. The book had a good recipe on that anyway, so it'll have to do. I reached for the macaroni and cooked them as it said on the package. Then in a saucepan, I melted butter over medium heat and stirred in enough flour to make a roux and slowly added milk, stirring constantly. Next I added the cheese and cooked it over low heat until it melted. Alright, so far so good. I didn't mess up too much. With sweat from the effort starting to appear on my forehead, I put the macaroni in a large plate, and carefully poured the sauce over it. The book said to sprinkle with a little paprika for flavor and I did just that. I knew it wasn't all that hard. The last line of the recipe was: 'Bake at 350 degrees F (175 degrees C) for 30 minutes. Serve with a lot of love'. I laughed at the last sentence and put my masterpiece in the oven, turning it to 350 and went to wash my hands on the sink, happy with my work.

I then returned to check on Lewis and found him half asleep in his bed. Since I had 30 minutes to spare, I sat by his bed and just silently kept him company. "Milady… weren't you going to cook?" he said quietly and opened his eyes to look at me. "And weren't you sleeping?" I asked back. "I was just thinking…" he started deep in thought. "About what?" "Alix. Do you remember him? He serves your family like me" "Not really" I admitted a little embarrassed. "I guess I'm not that surprised. You don't see him that often because he just serves your father. In fact, he's been serving him since he was a child" "So they're kinda like us" I said with a smile. "Yes, kind of. I really hope he's doing ok. I wish I was a good cook like Alix. Have you ever tasted his pastries? Your father never really cared for his cooking, but I sure always had…". Just as he said that, a strange smell hit my nostrils. "The food!" I exclaimed, shooting out of the chair and running in the kitchen. Everything was enveloped in black smoke. My eyes fell on the cookbook, still laying on the table, open on the page with the recipe. Oh, no, I must've gotten the degrees wrong! This oven must be operating on degrees Celsius! I have no idea how to tell and now everything's ruined! No, no, no, I tried so hard!

"Milady, are you alright out there?" came Lewis's voice from the bedroom. "Y-yeah, everything's great!" I shouted, trying to sound calm, while fanning the black smoke out the window. When I turned back to check on the food, I saw him standing on the door frame and froze up. He made his way to the table and glanced over the scorched food. I wanted to apologize for ruining it, but the words wouldn't come. "It… looks delicious" he said. I felt like I was gonna cry. That stupid liar! Why does he have to be so nice? I messed up big time, and he knows it! "I'm so sorry" I muttered and looked down in embarrassment and disappointment from my pathetic cooking skills. "What for? Making this meal for me? You know you didn't have to, Milady. But I appreciate that you did" he said and I heard faint clinking. Looking up, I saw him scoop some of the Mac and Cheese and put it on a plate. "W-what are you doing?" I asked. "I'm serving myself a meal" he said and sat down on the table, almost immediately getting a cough attack. I ran to his room to take his covers and placed them on his shoulders just in time to stop him, because a fork with food was already traveling to his mouth.

"Lewis, you don't have to eat it! It honestly looks poisonous" I said, taking a seat on the table too. "Nonsense. It looks great" "Lewis, we're not in the castle anymore! You don't have to pretend you like everything I do!" I said a little irritated, but he looked at me questionably. "I've always told you my true opinion" he said, placing the first bite in his mouth. I observed with worry as he chewed and forced it down, seriously thinking he might get food poisoning from this. "It's not so bad" he said, chocking a little, but still continued to eat it. I looked at my hands, feeling really useless. "I… I can't even do a simple thing like cooking, can I?" I said sadly. "In the past ten years of my life you've been taking care of me all the time, and now when you finally need me for something, I can't even do it right…" I said, feeling myself on the verge of tears again. Suddenly his soft, warm hand covered mine. "It's alright, Milady. You're a princess, you're not expected to know how to do these things. And to tell you the truth… I honestly like this food. Not because it was cooked well, but because you made it for me. That alone makes it taste better than anything I've ever put in my mouth before" he said, squeezing it gently. That was just the last straw. Tears filled my eyes and blurred my vision, as my heart was filled to the brim with that warm feeling I get sometimes when he's being too nice. Gratefulness that he's here.

"M-Milady, please don't cry! I told you my honest opinion, I swear! I meant every word!" he revolted, worried by my tears. "I know, you idiot" I sobbed. "Th-then why…?" "Because… you're so nice to me all the time, even when you don't have to… and you say the cheesiest things sometimes… and I'm just so glad to have you here. And I want to tell you something. Yesterday… I thought what you did was really brave. Even thought it got you this cold, without you, Allen would've been lost". "You give me too much credit, Milady. It really wasn't that big of a deal. Do you remember that one time when you made me jump into a river, because you dropped your shoe and it fell in? Sorry I wasn't able to find it, though". I smiled at the memory and wiped my tears. "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry about that. Didn't you get sick back then too?" "It wasn't that bad, Milady. I practically got better the next day" he said cheerfully. He ate a whole plate of my disastrous dish and even asked for seconds. After that I got him back to bed and staid with him the whole day, until it was time to go home. "I'll stop by tomorrow" I said, almost at the door. "See you then, Milady" Lewis replied weakly, before closing his eyes and drifting into sleep. I smiled to myself and left him alone for the night. I just hope he doesn't get worse when I'm not here.


End file.
